The Boy Who Fell From The Sky
by navnit
Summary: Harry and Hermione discover an Alien baby during a meteor shower with skin of steel and superhuman strength. They flee to the States to protect him. However it's difficult for an adolescent Alien child to remain under the radar when his best friend and adopted older brother is none other than the spoiled billionaire brat Tony Stark. Man of Steel meets Man of Iron. (HPxDCxMCU)
1. Chapter One

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter One**

"Mrs Weasley thank you so much for dinner, it was lovely as always but I'm afraid I must be going." Hermione was saying as Harry unconsciously followed her every movement.

He caught himself looking and tried to focus on something else, but that was difficult as Molly honed in on Hermione.

"And what pray tell is so important for you to cut our family dinner short, young lady?"

Harry winced at Molly's tone and words. Family was a very touchy subject for Hermione since she had not managed to return her own parents memories after wiping them of any memory of herself to protect them from the war.

And he saw how Molly's tone made Hermione shudder at the condescension especially since Hermione was a fully fledged Witch with multiple qualifications and if that wasn't enough she had also been studying muggle science and technology and was earning her masters in Astronomy and Engineering soon. So when Molly talked to her like a twelve year old he knew it grated on her nerves.

Harry would butt in to save her if he wasn't afraid of incurring the Matriaches ire onto himself. Out of the two Non-Weasleys at the table she was the one who could handle an overbearing Molly Weasley much more efficiently than he could.

Case in point he watched as Hermione wiped the look of frustration on her face and turned a carefully crafted smile towards the mother of seven-minus-one.

"Well, Mrs Weasley my class is scheduled for a very interesting field trip taking us to the London Greenwich Observatory. We are going to witness one of the largest Meteor Showers recorded in history tonight."

Harry thought she did quite well and it was doubly effective since it was the absolute unvarnished truth. Her mistake unfortunately was that she was entirely too enthusiastic about this event. Molly Weasley, having experience with six different boys lying to her about this or that educational event to go and do something decidedly not educational, immediately got suspicious.

"Meteor Showers? Explain to me once more what that was, dear?"

Hermione immediately went into lecture mode. "Meteors are rocks that were in space and has broken into earth's atmosphere to fall on to the planet. Breaking through the earth's atmosphere makes it burn up into small fireballs that rain down. When large collections of these rocks all fall at the same time, thats what we call a meteor shower."

"Right," said Molly making it clear with her tone that she hadn't understood any of that deluge of information from Hermione. "So will there be any _boys_ at this meteor showers?" To another person it would be heartwarming to see that this elderly mother taking the time to invest herself in her sons friends love life.

But at the shared look that Hermione and Harry shared it was kind of obvious that her interest in the formerly bushyheaded Hermione was anything but supportive, more like vindictive. Even Ron who was busy stuffing himself up with his mums cooking groaned as he heard this.

"Show_er_ and yes," answered Hermione slowly. "My class has a lot of boys, Mrs Weasley."

Molly harrumphed. "_A lot_ of boys?" she asked dangerously. And that was his cue.

"Molly," he said jumping in before things escalated way beyond his by control. "I'm gonna have to bail on you early as well. Oliver's booked the whole pitch for tomorrow and he wants me there at 4:30am."

Molly's eyes widened as she near screamed. "What?!" she asked incensed. "That Oliver Wood! Why wound you sign up to play for him, after all he put you through in your first three years at Hogwarts, I don't know."

"I'm sorry, Molly." He said pulling out the big guns staring at her with big green eyes. Molly huffed. Then sighed.

"Alright. You can go," she said and Harry's heart leaped, he also caught Hermione trying to hide that secret smile of hers. Shit he was staring again. "But," she stipulated, he should have known it was too good to be true. "You are coming over again next week for another Weasley family dinner, for walking out of this one.

After that there was the general bustle as both Non-Weasley's got up to carry their plates to the sink. Then because Hermione was Hermione she decided that they needed to clean the dishes they used, after a feeble protest attempt Harry gave in and decided to wipe. So in a very domestic moment Harry and Hermione shared as smile and Harry wished that this moment would come more and more in their lives.

Soon they were out of the house and on the trek to get past the wards to Apparate to their separate destinations.

"Thanks for the save," said Hermione as she studied the ground on their stroll.

"Don't mention it," Harry quipped right back while staring up at the sky. "That's what partners do." This was a line he used only with her 'That's what partners do' despite the fact that they had never worked together and had never been partners except for those few months that Ron had left them alone when they were on the run. He thought of it as kind of their thing and hoped Hermione thought that as well. He was gonna say more but then he paused.

He had glimpsed something in his casual perusal of the stars and when he saw it again he gasped. "Hermione!" she glanced up at his panicked voice and then followed his outstreched hand with her focused gaze to look at where he was pointing. Her honey brown eyes widened and she swore.

"Shit!" she said startling him and making him drop his hand. He saw her do a complicated gesture with her wand and fully completed star chart ballooned out of it, it was ghostly and ethereal looking but he recognized that chart from fifth year Astronomy. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" she screeched jabbing at some of the constellations on her chart and glancing up at Meteor Shower that Harry had spotted.

"Hermione!" said Harry a little scandalized at her vulgar language, he was also loath to admit that it turned him on a little.

She ignored him. "They were wrong! The muggles' calculations were wrong! Damn it! I knew I should have rechecked their times, but I was _so_ busy and then I had to come to this Godforsaken dinner...!"

Harry had had enough he seized her flailing arms and clamped his hands down on her biceps to still her movements not hard enough to hurt but enough to get the point across.

"Hermione, stop!" he said firmly his eyes on her, green to brown, getting close enough that he could steal a kiss if her dared. Those rosy lips were so distracting... He shook his head to clear it while Hermione's soft gaze followed his movements.

"It's not the end of the world!" he insisted to her. She looked like she might disagree with him but then her gaze went from meeting his to rising up and then her eyes widened.

"Harry! Look!" she said pointing. And when he did what she asked he froze. One of the largest meteors was heading straight their way.

They barely had a second to register this fact before it hit. If the meteors aim was to hit them dead on then it missed its mark. But if it's goal was to throw them off their feet and send them sailing several feet back to land on their asses then it acheived its goal. The wards around the ground flared on impact shining a bright golden as the impact radius hit the property line. The wards didn't break but the Shockwave sent them flying.

Harry just had the wherewithal to grab Hermione and tuck her into him and make sure that he took the entire brunt of that fall. And take the brunt he did as his back impacted on the property line wooden gate that collapsed upon impact, which meant that he landed straight on that wooden gate. He groaned as he felt the edges of the wooden gate dig into his back and spine. He was definitely going to have a few bruises come morning.

Hermione popped her head out from under his arm and looked up at the source of the Shockwave, as did he, or atleast he tried to.

Another groan and Hermione looked at his pained face and jumped up and off him. "Harry! You should have told me I was crushing you!"

Harry finally was able to breath so he panted out. "You... couldn't... crush me...

Hermione rolled her eyes and offered her hand which he took and allowed himself to be hauled up. The momentum was a little too much so as he got his feet she stepped back and stumbled. Fearing her falling Harry slipped his hand around her slim waist and held her to him. Her eyes went from dark brown panic to amber relief to deep black aroused in seconds.

Suddenly they were two people who had known each other for fifteen years and they were in full frontal contact from the head down. Lips inches apart, eyes locked, brown to green, so many emotions roaring in their locked gaze, the heat of the moment spurring them on until they both settled on that one emotion.

Need.

Harry moved his head closer, a fraction of an inch and when she didn't pull away he decided to close the gap. But then a sound of metal on metal rang out and both heads involuntarily turned towards the sound. It came from the still settling dust filled area where the meteor had impacted, just behind the Weasley family's bathing pond.

Clank*

There it was again.

Both friends breathing heavily turned back to each other, the tension was still there but the moment was gone, however each read absolutely zero amount of regret in each other's eyes.

Hermione clasped Harry's hand in hers and held it there for a second. "Later?" she asked.

Harry breathed a sigh of immense relief and nodded squeazing her fingers gently. "Later."

And as one, without speaking both Witch and Wizard whipped out their wands and moved towards the crater.

Harry silently cast a _Lumos _and a bright light grew on the tip of his wand. Hermione waved her wand once in a high arc to left then another arc to the right then pointed it at the dust filled impact zone and moved her wand in a tight continuous circle. There were swirls in the dust cloud as the fan of wind that Hermione had created blew across the ground blowing the dust away swiftly.

Harry wasted no time in walking up to the crater lip and peering down at the shallow hole the meteor had dug. What he saw, made him pause for a second before he pointed his wand at himself and muttered a spell, when Hermione caught up he cast the same spell on her and grabbed her hand in his, pointing his wand at an angle away from the crater he fired off a hair drying charm that blew a moderate stream of hot air out of his wand.

The featherlight charm on them both meant that the hot air pushed them up and over the crater, slowly floating them over the dug out hole.

Hermione gasped at what she saw inside the crater and Harry pointed his wand straight up so that the slow blowing air pushed them down into the crater to stand on the muddy ground next to the metallic craft that he had spotted from above ground.

The feather light charm allowed them to not sink into the muddy floor of the crater but Hermione quickly tethered them both to the craft they landed next to, with thin strings so that they didn't drift off.

As she did this though she couldn't help bit peer into the craft doors glass, because they had finally found what was causing the clanking noise.

There wrapped in a red blanket made from a material that she couldn't identify, sporting a shield insignia in the shape of a stylish 'S', lay a small baby! Maybe six months old and fast asleep! His cherub cheeks red and one of his tiny fists clutching the blanket while the other held close to his face as he sucked contently on his thumb.

The noise was identified by the two immediately because as the child slept, he was kicking his leg in his sleep and when he kicked his leg, it connected with the side wall of the craft. What was even more astonishing to the pair observing the child, was that the more he kicked the more the metal dented but when pulled his tiny foot back, he didn't even have a scratch to show for it.

**_So what do you think? Does this have legs? _**


	2. Chapter Two

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Two**

Harry and Hermione stood there staring at the strange looking craft and its passenger for what seemed like hours until Harry broke the silence.

"It's a baby," he whispered, quietly stating the obvious.

Hermione at one time would have snapped at Harry for being obtuse but she knew her best friend better than anyone else. She knew that Harry sometimes needed to talk it out loud for things to make sense. It was a foreign idea for someone like Hermione who was so used to her inner monologue just figuring everything out internally.

So when Harry stated the obvious, Hermione nodded. "Yeah, that's a baby... In a spaceship."

"Oh yeah," he answered having forgotten for a moment where this baby actually came from. Harry looked up and out of the crater towards the Burrow. "You want me to call Molly? Or Arthur? I mean they probably know more about what to do with a baby then we do...?"

Hermione didn't immediately bite off his idea as ridiculous, instead she tried to posit a scenario.

"Harry. Tell me what you would do if you found a baby, on the streets. Not in a spaceship, not coming from outer space but a genuine homo sapien baby?"

"I... uh... I would call the police and hand them over to social services."

"That's the correct answer, however can you actually imagine doing that to this baby? Can you imagine handing over a potentially alien baby with super strength," they both looked back down l at the dented wall. "and who knows what other abilities to the authorities?"

He had to agree that she had a point. There was no way that they could guarantee the safety of this baby in the hands of any form of governing body, magical or otherwise.

Harry watched as Hermione ended her hypothetical and gazed down at the kid, he could honestly swear that he had never seen her look like that towards anything. It almost felt too personal for him to witness.

Then the baby shifted. He cooed a little and took the thumb out his mouth and let out a huge miniature yawn, the kid seemed to be yawning with his whole body, stretching each and every tiny muscle out unconsciously.

He smacked his lips together a couple of times then opened his eyes. And of course, who was standing right in front of him and watching each and every tiny movement he made?

Hermione.

He locked eyes with her, she locked eyes with him and Harry mentally made a note to owl his bank manager because he had a feeling he was about to become one half of the primary care giver to this little tyke.

The tear sliding down Hermione's cheek just cinched the deal.

The boy searched those beautiful honey brown eyes before him for a moment before putting both his arms up in a silent but universal gesture and Hermione might have tried to rip the door off if it didnt open easily.

The kid was in her arms and he was snuggling up to her and Harry just looked on for a moment before making another mental reminder to preserve this penseive memory. Then he closed the distance between then with the kid paying no never mind to him he clasped a hand around Hermione's waist and flew them both up to terra firma.

Hermione was still clinging to the boy as much the boy clinged onto her. It was immediate imprinting. Then as Hermione turned away from him to rock the baby some more, he lifted his head off her shoulder and locked eyes with Harry and he sighed as he made yet another mental note to open a trust account for the kid as soon as they knew what they were naming him.

Hermione turned back to him. "We'll need baby food, we'll need clothes, Harry we need to get diapers..."

And as Hermione's list grew Harry couldn't help the warm feeling that filled his chest because while Hermione started making all the to-do lists for taking care of a baby, she never questioned who she would be raising this baby with.

* * *

Harry sat outside Flourish and Blotts as he checked each and every item that Hermione had asked him to get. As much as he had hated it, they had gotten the Knight Bus back into London since, he was pretty sure that adult wizards didn't Apparate with underage kids and they also had no idea what would happen if they tried to teleport an alien baby.

So he had dropped Hermione and the baby off at her house, which was her parents old house and then went shopping. Now armed with baby wipes and muggle and magical child rearing books all packed into one of Hermione's ingenious infinite space bags he was just about to head back.

Standing he walked over to the apparation point and turned on his heel. He knocked and Hermione answered two minutes later with the kid on her shoulder, completely conked out.

"You doing okay?" he asked her and she nodded smiling contentedly as she rocked the baby back to sleep.

"You got the rocker?" she asked in a whisper.

Harry nodded and pulled out regular old muggle made rocker. He had been confused when she had demanded a muggle rocker over the magical one until she explained the deplorable idea of being so busy that you don't have time to rock your own kid yourself? And Harry had immediately shut up.

"I'm gonna go change him, then put him to bed," she said and took the tyke to her bedroom.

Which left Harry to his own devices. So he decided to peruse the living room. Surprisingly, even with how long he had known Hermione, he had never been to her house.

He strode over to the mantelpiece and couldn't help but smile at the various pictures of the happy three person family the Grangers had been. He had never been able to be as close to Hermione's parents as much as he had been with Ron's and he really regretted not getting to know them better.

He looked higher and smiled at the various awards and certificates that one Hermione Jean Granger had won in the early years.

But then his smile dropped as he watched the progression of those pictures. It painted a sad truth. The pictures started with a happy family of three with a mother and father and a baby daughter. The daughter grew up and accomplished her dreams and her parents were there to celebrate with her. Until she turned eleven. Then suddenly the girl is missing in the pictures and only appears periodically in the next few.

Photos from France in the summer of their second year, then some ski trip photos from that brief trip to the Alps that she had to cut short because Harry had been whining.

Then no more Hermione in any of the later pictures. She didn't have time for holidays anymore because she had to help her friend save the world from a magical Hitler wannabe, he thought bitterly.

And now her parents don't even remember her anymore. Harry looked up a the mantelpiece and stared at their Doctorates. Clark and Marie Granger, he hadn't even known their names. And now? They didn't either.

When ever Harry thought about his life he always said to himself that the day he learned he was magical was the day his life truly began.

But while magic gave him his life, it seemed like it did the opposite with Hermione. Magic gave him life, but Magic took Hermione's life away from her.

He turned away from the mantelpiece of forgotten memories and walked over to the couch sinking into the comforting soft leather and staring off out the window.

His mauldin thoughts were interupted by a tired looking Hermione slumping down next to him with a strange looking bottle clutched in her hand.

Harry made some room for her on the couch and smiled as she decided to settle in close. She looked beat, and it had only been three hours since they got the baby.

"Can you teach me how to change the diapers and feed him and stuff so that I can share the workload?"

Hermione stared at him for moment before nodding slowly. "Sure!" she agreed readily. "It's not like I'm an expert or anything, I was just going off of instinct."

Harry grinned. "Well I think your instincts are pretty good, I haven't heard the kid cry once in your arms."

Hermione blushed a deep red at the compliment looking down to hide her face partially with her hair. Harry grew bold at her reaction and reached out to tuck the offending wavy locks behind her ear.

She looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled down at her, Hermione quickly glanced back down at her hands and fiddled with the bottle before she seemed to remember something.

"Oh!" she said perking up and turning to him. "Take your shirt off!"

Harry blinked for a second before his eyes shot wide open. "W-what?" he stuttered. "Isn't that a little bit too fast Hermione?" he asked self consciously adjusting the collar of said shirt.

"What?" Hermione asked confused before she got his meaning and went redder than he had ever seen her go. "No!" she nearly yelled reflexively. She held up the bottle in her hand and he recognized the three intertwined 'W's. "It's the bruise salve, I remembered that you hurt yourself when you fell..." She trailed of unsure of herself.

Harry had never been slow on the uptake and hated to make her feel insecure so he reached out to take her free hand in his and squeezed reassuringly. She looked back up him and he smiled to ease her discomfort.

"Thanks," he said then got up and turned around. He felt her get up as well and without any preamble he pulled off his shirt and lay down on the couch unconsciously making it bigger with a wave of his wand.

Hermione's gasp told him what he had suspected but he didn't say anything just waited, he held in a moan as she straddled his hips reveling in her gentle weight settling on him. Then he shook with a jolt as cold digits touched his bruised skin.

"Sorry!" muttered Hermione and he heard her rub her hands together. "It really looks bad, Harry." she finally let out and this time the touch was warmer. Her slim fingers pushed and prodded gently at what he presumed to be black and blue patches of skin. "You sure we don't need to go to St. Mungos? You didn't break anything did you?"

Her concern was touching but he shook his head, no. He hated hospitals and the last thing he needed was for the headlines to read Harry Potter walking into St. Mungos in the middle of the night.

Hermione sighed and the next moment he felt the most exquisite feeling in the world as her small hands massaged the salve into his skin.

"Whats in that salve!" he groaned out, it was very nearly a moan but he had some self control still left.

He could almost sense her smile. "They've improved the formula, a few dinners back George and Angelina grilled me about some of the essential oils that Angelina's muggleborn friend uses in her bath and I gave them the crash course. This new batch includes, a chamomile infusion with a hint of Lavender, it does wonders when magically enhanced with potions.

All Harry could do was grunt in pleasure as her hands gently massaged the salve all over his back, he personally thought that his pleasure was more attributed to the one applying the salve than the salve itself but he kept that thought to herself.

Almost at the end of the massage Hermione let out a thought that had also been on his mind.

"We need to think of a name," she whispered and he turned a little and grasped her fingers trailing over his right shoulder and slowly turned complete over so they were now front to front. Hermione's gazed perused his bare torso unabashedly taking in the lightning bolt scar over his heart and the various litany of souvenirs from previous battles.

"I've been thinking about that too," he admitted sighing as she traced his killing curse memorabilia with a soft finger. He captured her roaming hand with his because he only had so much of self control. He looked over back at the mantelpiece and scanned that doctorate once more. "How about we name him after your dad?"

Hermione followed his gaze then looked back at him her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Clark?" she asked softly.

Harry reached up to wipe away her tears wishing he could wipe away her hurts just as easily and replied.

"Clark."

* * *

**_And I'll end chapter two there. Did I handle that well, or messed it up? _**


	3. Chapter Three

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky **

**Chapter Three**

Harry woke to the familiar smell of vanilla! It this time tainted with the smell of chamomile and lavender. His nose twitched as he blinked his eyes open and his vision was assaulted by a tangle of brown and gold curls, he sucked in a breath and realized that the scent of vanilla was coming from the mass of curls and immediately recognized the scent and to whom it belonged.

Using his free hand, because the other was stuck somewhere, he moved the curls out his face and looked down at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Hermione Granger, sleeping peacefully. Her head resting just below his, nestled into his neck and rising and falling in tandem with his breathing. He tucked some of her wild morning hair behind her ear to study her face early in the morning.

How had they ended up here?

They had been talking names and when he had suggested giving the boy her father's name, she had hugged him tight and they had stayed there, silently holding each other close. They must have fallen asleep like that.

Harry didn't have long to ponder their predicament before Hermione stirred she slowly moved her face into his chest as she drowsily woke up. He felt her cheek nuzzle into his neck and groaned as his pants grew tight. God he didn't need that to happen early in the morning!

Hermione, though had stilled as soon as she recognized his scent. Her head shot up as she stared owlishly at him from behind a mess of curls. She looked exceedingly cute in her semi shocked state.

He reached up to try and settle some of her frizzy hair which had come free now that what whatever product she used on her hair during the day had worn off. Hermione however snatched his hand out of the air and held it there as she looked down at his bare torso then at herself.

Finding herself fully dressed finally relaxed her, though he could detect a hint of disappointment in her features. Harry smiled and cupped the side of her face with his hand and she leaned into him. It was rare for him to see Hermione so unguarded and not put together. She had faced a lot of prejudice in her short and unsuccessful career in the Ministry.

So she had developed a habit of making sure that the vultures never got any fuel for the fire that they rained down on her for being unworthy of magic. Oh no one was so stupid as to blatantly accuse a Hero of the Second Wizarding War as such but the implications were there in every article published whenever Hermione tried to pass a new bill for the equal treatment of Magical Creatures or the idea of blood status being demolished.

Rita Skeeter after all had nothing good to say about her, and ever since she registered herself as an Animagus, Hermione didn't have any ammo to use against the woman.

Hermione in response had become something of a recluse, preferring the muggle world to the magical, enrolling in universities and only occasionally setting foot in the Wizarding World. It was the fate, she had told him once, that befell most of the Muggleborns that went to Hogwarts. No one hires a Muggle born for any job higher than a Janitor in the Ministry. It was only her status as a War Hero that allowed her some leeway there, but even that only went so far.

So she had adopted a persona of indifference in public, not one hair out of place, makeup; not that she need it, immaculate and professionally dressed. If she wasn't so famous she could easily passed herself off as a pureblood elite. Only with her friends did she let her guard down and even that was only to a certain extent. After all most of which she fought for was met with indifference by the Weasleys. Her only supporter in her war against discrimination was Harry but since the Potters had long since been kicked out of the Wizengamot for marrying muggleborns he held very little sway with that governing body.

To say it was rare to see her so relaxed was an understatement. And he had a suspicion that the baby in the next room had a little something to do with it.

Hermione sighed and fell forwards dislodging his hand and using her own to hold herself inches above him, her face close to him, her breath tickling his stubble, her hair a curtain around them and once more brown met green and no questions were asked. And this time she moved an inch. And he didn't pull back. And...

"Waaaahhhh!"

And both faces once again pulled apart to look back at the bedroom door. Hermione sat up suddenly and Harry slammed his head against the armrest of the couch in frustration as she carefully got off him and ran to the bedroom sparing him an apologetic glance.

And suddenly there was a baby in the room, Hermione cooing at him, trying to calm him unsuccessfully and the more he cried the more distressed she got, he saw the tears of despair leak from her eyes, the shadow of doubt as she tried desperately to quiet Clark's sobs.

Soon he had enough, striding over to them he took Clark from her and held him against his still bare torso. Almost immediately he stopped crying, which was a surprise to him as much as her but he went along with it.

"See, he just needed his Daddy, didn't he?" he asked looking down at the tyke whose big blues stared up at his in adoration. Harry chanced a glance at Hermione and saw her mouth 'Daddy?' to him while drying her tears and he mouthed back 'You bet' and her radiant smile was back as she closed the distance and checked Clark over.

"Oh, looks like your first lessons up!" she said cheerfully. "He needs changing."

And wasn't that an experience. After he learned the ins and outs of baby care he sent Hermione to go and get ready for the day while he got to know Clark a little better.

Harry had very little experience with children, infants the least but he knew that he had one thing on his side, he had magic. He took an example from his father and pulling out his wand flicked it twice and a slow stream of smoke rings flew out of the tip. He didn't expect the squeal of delight that came from Clark but he smiled at the boy sat on his lap as he tried to catch the smoke with his pudgy hands and screamed sharply when he failed.

He hadn't anticipated though, Hermione's reaction. On the third scream she came barreling into the living room wearing only a towel that barely covered her. Her hair was covered in shampoo and she had her wand in her hand.

"Harry! What...?" she groaned as she saw Clark's antics. "Oh Merlin, I thought..."

Harry wasn't listening, he was transfixed by the sight of a near naked Hermione with soapsuds covering her neck and collarbone, with fire in her eyes.

At that moment Hermione caught him looking and squeaked, turning and running back out of the room, incidentally reminding him of Ginny from his first visit to the burrow, although he had never had the amount of attraction towards the youngest Weasley that he held towards his best friend.

Shaking the image of a soap covered Hermione from his mind he glanced back down to his son to see that he had somehow acquired his wand.

"Oh good going Potter," he muttered to himself quickly grabbing it off of him lest there was an accident. He sighed as the kid started reaching for it a determined look in his bright blue eyes. Quickly he conjured up a fake wand that could shoot soap bubbles and handed it to Clark.

The kid held onto the handle of the conjured wand and giggled quietly as the bubbles of various shapes sizes and colors came out. Harry continued his smoke trick and Clark matched him smoke for smoke with his bubbles.

Unfortunately the kid was a little excitable and in his exuberance he shook the wand in his hand with all his might intending, Harry thought, to make the bubbles come faster. The wand slipped out of his small hands and rocketed out at an amazing velocity, the sharp end sailing straight through the picture of Harry Ron and Hermione on the mantelpiece, stabbing Ron straight through his face, going through it and the wall and coming to a stop by embedding itself into the wall behind it.

This all had to happen at the exact moment that Hermione came back into the room fully dressed.

Her gasp made Harry and Clark look around at her, Harry with his dumbfounded expression at Clark's dormant power. Clark on the other hand thought nothing of his apparent super strength and giggled at the sight of his now mother and held his hands up as a sign to be picked up.

It was with relief that Harry let out a breath when Hermione did not hesitate to pick up the kid, despite now knowing that if he wanted, the child could crush her wrist under his small palms as if he was popping of those bubbles.

Hermione and Harry shared as look over Clark's shoulder as the boy snuggled with who he now identified as his mother.

The shared look communicated much more than they could say. But one thing was certain. Clark would need their protection. They couldn't expose him too much to the outside world, any unintentional display of his power could put him at serious risk.

Harry got up and with a wave of his wand vanished the conjured one and fixed the pierced walls with the next wave. For some unknown reason though, he left the hole in the picture unmended. One could only speculate as to why.

Then he enveloped what he now considered as his family, in his arms vowing silently to protect them until the day he no longer had the power to do so.

* * *

Harry walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, replaying the events that transpired moments before he left Hermione's house to go to Gringotts.

Hermione had broken out of his embrace as she glanced at the wall clock and remembered that he had said that he had training early this morning. Harry had laughed at that.

"I only told Molly that to get her off your back," he admitted. "Oliver's fanatic training days are over, mostly because he knows that the rest of the team wouldn't put up with his shit..."

Hermione scowled at his expletive and covered Clark's ears. "Harry, Language!"

Harry's eyes widened in amusement, "Really Hermione? Language? I don't recall me being the one swearing up a storm during the meteor shower last night." He said his eyes laughing at her.

Hermione bit her lip and he could almost see the cogs turning in her head. "That's different," she declared. "There were no little ears there to listen to me. Now there is and we will not be swearing in front of him." She put her foot down and Harry, knowing when to push her and when to back down, conceded the argument allowing that she did have a good point.

When she uncovered Clark's ears again he went on. "Any way, I already sent Oliver a Patronus telling him I'm not going to be at practice today."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Why not?" she asked stroking the baby's soft dark hair as she felt him nod off.

"I've got to go to Gringotts and update my account and add Clark's name as beneficiary, then I've got to head to the St. Mungos to file his adoption papers."

Hermione nodded in agreement to most off that, but then he asked a question that made her pause.

"What are we thinking about for surnames?" he asked non-chalantly even though the question was anything but. He internally winced knowing he was putting her on the spot but he knew that she recognized that names carried a lot of power in their world so he had to ask this question, for the benefit of them all.

She rocked the baby a few times avoiding his eyes and reflecting about the events of the last twenty four hours. She glanced up at the mantelpiece at the only evidence of her previous family, the one forgotten, then down at her baby and at the baby's father. The decision really wasn't that difficult. However she knew, like he did that there would need to be a lot to discuss after he finished his errands, because her answer would change everything.

And it did.

"Potter," she said with conviction as she blushed a deep red and turned around. "I'll put Clark to bed, see you when you get back." And she rushed out of the room leaving a beaming Harry behind to collect his things and Floo over to The Leaky Cauldron all the while his smile splitting his face in two.

So there he was, still beaming as he climbed the steps to Gringotts and endured the thirty minutes of checks and frisking and the confiscation of his wand before he was allowed to enter.

Goblins could hold grudges longer than most of them lived so...

He was used to it by now and his smile only diminished slightly as he was shown to his account managers office.

The paperwork didn't take long since the goblins didn't want him around their offices any longer than necessary and Clark Potters name was added to his accounts. On a whim he added Hermione's name there as well, knowing full well that she would throw a fit, but also knowing it was necessary.

The goblin scowled deeply at having to right down the name of yet another who had committed crimes against their nation and once that was done he threw the copies at Harry and told him to get out. Still beaming Harry picked up the papers, thanked the disgruntled creature and still in a good mood, nearly skipped out of the wizard bank.

As soon as he could he disapparated and appeared at the St. Mungos visitors entrance. Glancing inside he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw only a few stragglers in the outpatient area and, deciding to forgo a disguise, walked briskly to the receptionist.

"Hi!" he said to the kid sat at the table reading the latest edition of Witch Weekly. "Can you tell me where I can go for adoption applications?"

She blew out a chewing gum that refused to pop and pointed to the sign next to her. Sighing Harry read the sign and thanking the unhelpful Witch made his way to Level 5.

He walked right to the end of the hallway and had a vision to an earlier point in his life where he had also encountered an office that was situated at the end of a hallway, also next to a janitors closet, which had seemed to be slightly larger than the office next to it.

He knocked on the door and opened it to reveal the dinghy office and the slightly rotund wizard inside. Harry was taken a back for a moment as he took in his former classmate. The once pompous Ernie MacMillan had certainly fallen to trying times if the state of his dress and office was anything to go by. Harry had to work hard to keep the pity out of his voice as he greeted his fellow Hogwarts Alumn.

"Harry?" asked the stunned wizard incredulously. "Merlin, is it really you?" he came around the table and shook Harry's hand enthusiastically. "Wow, mate it's good to see you."

Harry equally shocked, shook the man's hand and looked around at the tiny office, then back at the once slightly snobbish Hufflepuff. He realized that he couldn't quite keep the disbelief off his face as he saw Ernie wince and nod.

"Yeah, sad state of affairs this is aye?" he asked waving his wand a few times to close some untidy looking draws and straighten up his desk.

"I...uh..." He hesitated to voice his thoughts no wanting to offend the poor man.

"Ah, you don't have to hold back to spare my feelings ol' boy," he said as he sat down at his desk and gestured for Harry to take the seat opposite him. "This predicament, is of me own making, an' I don't regret a second of it."

"What happened?" Harry finally asked. From what he recalled the MacMillans were part of the Sacred Twenty Eight that distinction spoke of wealth and riches.

Ernie leaned back and surprisingly let out a contended smile. "Ah well I went gone and fell in love, didn't I?"

Harry's eyes widened in understanding. "Let me guess," he said. "She wasn't a pureblood."

Ernie smiled. "Nay! She was, but she was something more, something that in my families eyes was worse than dirty blood," he answers derision filling his voice at the last two words. "No she was pureblood, but what she turned into, once a month..." He trailed off hoping he didn't have to explain further.

Then Harry understood. "Ahh. She's a werewolf?" he asked gently hoping that he didn't come off as prejudiced against his lover! One of his closest mentors, after all, had lycanthropy and he was one of the most nicest people he knew.

Remus and his wife Tonks were currently on a tour of France that Harry had gifted them on their seventh anniversary. Their six year old son Teddy, his godson, was with them and his letters to Harry was filled with the wonders of interacting with a different magical community.

Remus and Tonks had written to him as well telling stories of a more accepting community in France that didn't ostracize them for being different. There were heavy undertones in their letters that indicated that they were possibly thinking of settling down there and he honestly couldn't blame them. Truth be told he himself was getting a little bit sick of Magical Britain.

Ernie nodded showing no signs of being offended. "You remember Lavender Brown from our year? I think your friend Ron went out with her a couple of times."

"Yeah of course I do," he replied surprise coloring his tone. "Wait you're saying _Lavender_ is a werewolf?"

Ernie nodded again. "Aye, she was attacked by Greyback during the final battle, your girl Granger saved her from being eaten but he had managed to get a bite in."

"Wait," he interupted Ernie, he remembered that night more than he cared to say and he vividly recalled something that made this story implausible. "The moon wasn't full that night."

Ernie smiled sadly at his recall. "Aye, thats true as well. Lavender thought so too and presumed she was safe until she got a very close call come full moon. Lav went to one of their gated communities and there she learned that the Dark Lord had experimented on werewolves, especially with Grey back. Invoking dark rituals and potions that gave them the ability to retain their strength outside of the full moon. Eventually he managed to give Greyback the ability to infect his victims outside of the full moon as well."

He fell silent after that and Harry couldn't think of anything to say to alleviate that silence it was obviously a terrible thing but stating the obvious would probably make things feel worse.

In the end Ernie broke the silence himself. "Anyways, met in a bar once and got to chatting, I barely recognized her, she was no longer the cheery, haughty, flighty girl I remembered. There was real pain in her eyes and she was unwell, the full moon had been three days ago. I decided to buy her dinner and she didn't have the luxury to refuse. Pride had left her a long time ago.

"Eventually I asked about her scars and she didn't hide, she was way past caring and accepted that once I heard what she was, I wouldn't want to have anything to do with her. She was wrong.

"I told her to come to me if she ever needed any help, she was suspicious of my motives, but such is the life of a lycanthrope that she couldn't afford to deny free food or money.

"Slowly I earned her trust and eventually her love. But when I revealed my intentions towards her to my family, they gave me an ultimatum." His tone turned bitter as he looked out of the window at the muggle streets below. "Leave the werewolf or leave the family." He smirked at him humorlessly. "I don't have to tell you what I chose."

"Lav herself told me to not do it," he admitted, "but love makes fools out of us all, eh?"

Harry couldn't help but return Ernie's smile, his respect for the once proud wizard rose in spades and he made a note to talk to Hermione about him and Lavender, surely they could do something to help, that didn't feel like charity to the misfortuned couple.

Ernie seemed to collect himself then and turned back to him. "But enough about me," he said. "Surely you did not come here to listen to me lament?"

Harry nodded allowing the subject change. "I'm actually here on business."

Ernie's eyes widened comically. "You want to adopt? _**The** Harry Potter_ wants to adopt?"

Harry in light of recent revelations decided against biting Ernie's head off and merely nodded. "Yes."

Ernie pulled back, surprised but tried to maintain a modicum of professionalism. He waved his wand and the correct form whipped out from under a disorganized pile of parchment. He dipped a quill in ink and looked back up at Harry.

"Name? For the books," he explained unnecessarily.

Harry nodded. "Harry James Potter. Born, July 30th, 1980. Fathers Name, James Potter - Deceased, Mother's Name Lily Potter - also Deceased."

Ernie nodded and noted all of it down, clearly they didn't think enough of this department to provide them with self writing quils.

"Any Titles?" he asked. "I'm sorry, it's a requirement in the form, if you're serious about adoption then it can only help right?" Ernie's optimism astounded him.

Harry sighed and nodded. "There's a first time for everything, right?" he asked sarcastically. "Well okay then, formerly the Boy Who Lived, currently The Man Who Conquered." the derision in his voice could not be mistaken.

Ernie noticed it all down, then paused at the next Category. "Umm.. Are you adopting a alone or with a partner?"

Harry flushed little but answered the man. "Umm... with a partner," he said definitively.

Ernie waited.

And waited.

Then spoke. "I need their name as well, Harry." He said, a little bit of that old Ernie leaking out in his exasperation.

This time he definitely blushed. "Umm... It's Hermione... Hermione Jean Granger," he enunciated finally and looked pointedly at the form when Ernie just stared at him dumbfounded.

"You and Granger?" he asked surprise written all over his face.

"You and Lavender?" retorted Harry unable to keep the snap out of his voice. Him and Hermione were really in a precarious position at this point and while things were looking up this morning, he definitely didn't want to rock the boat. And having Ernie question their relationship was grating on him.

Ernie recognized the murky waters he had entered and immediately pulled back, noting down Hermione's name and details as Harry gave them.

The next category was where they hit the snag. "So are you looking at orphanages?" he asked hesitantly.

Harry shook his head, no. "Oh no, we already have him, we just wanted to make it official."

Ernie's eyes widened at that. "You mean you and Hermione have a child and you want to adopt him?" he asked in amazment at what he was hearing.

"What?!" said Harry in surprise. "No! We got him last night and we want to adopt him."

He just stared at Harry. "You _got_ him?" he asked incredulously. "From where?"

Harry sighed. "I'm not explaining this very well am I?" Harry had thought about this and had cemented the story in his mind about Clark's existence because they certainly couldn't say that he just fell from the sky. So he recited his prepared lie.

"Well, you know that I lived with my aunt and uncle before I came to Hogwarts? Well they hate magic, mainly because of me, but their son, Dudley, my cousin; he also hates magic." He paused to take a breath, he couldn't afford to rush through this. "Dudley had a kid six months ago. We didn't know about it till yesterday though, when Dudley called me out of nowhere to tell me to 'Get the freak out of his house before he throws it out.' "

Ernie listened to his story horrified and Harry internally winced at the lie because he and Dudley had actually made up and while they would never be bossom buddies, he had actually been invited to dinner over at their house a couple of times over the years.

"Naturally I was there instantly and we rescued the little guy. I didn't want him to grow up in a house where everyone hated him. Like I did."

Ernie was quite, in that time Harry summoned one of Ernie's blank parchments silently into his hand under the table. He did something that he had once seen Dumbledore do and waved his wand at the parchment hating himself for having to do this to Ernie but knowing that it was necessary.

"Here," he said, handing Ernie the parchment. "I got him to sign a release of his rights to his son over to me. It's magically binding and the bastard was eager to sign him off as quickly as he could."

The confounded parchment worked like a Charm, which he supposed it was, and Ernie filed it immediately with a wave of his wand.

Picking up the quill again he moved down to the next category and asked. "So his name is Clark Dursley?" Harry nodded. "And I assume you're changing it to Potter?" Another nod. Ernie took down the rest of his details then filed that document as well.

Then very professionally he addressed Harry. "Expect a visit from our department within the next seven days to check out your living arrangements and the health of the child. Please make sure that one of you may be available, preferably the both of you, for an interview concerning your finances and your eligibility to care for an infant."

Harry nodded one last time and Ernie bid him farewell as he exited the adoption offices, breathing a sigh of relief that he had managed to pull that.

What Harry didn't notice as he exited though was a small beetle with distinct markings around its eyes that followed in his wake and flew out the window to land outside. In the back alley of the hospital, turning back into a witch, Rita Skeeter adjusted her glasses and smiled triumphantly. It looked like payday was coming early this year...

* * *

**_Another chapter done, what did you guys think?_**


	4. Chapter Four

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Four**

Rita Skeeter had, for once, been minding her own business, she had come to St. Mungos to interview a member of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team who had come down with Dragon Pox and wouldn't be available to play for the upcoming season. She was very satisfied with the woman's answers to her questions.

A little misquoted line here, a little surreptitious investigation over there and she'll have the famous Beater disgraced and fired from the team at exactly the right moment, leaving her open to bet on the opposittion with the odds firmly in her favor.

Smirking smugly she had flounced down the steps into the reception area of the hospital and was about to leave when her harpie ears picked up the unmistakable voice of their Lord and Savior the once _Boy Who Lived_ Harry Potter.

'And what was Harry Potter doing in St. Mungos?' she thought to herself and easily eavesdropped on the one-sided conversation he was having with the receptionist. 'Adoption Department? Juicy, Juicy, Juicy!' Without a thought she transformed into her Animagus form and was back up the stairwell, flying to level five as fast as her thick ugly wings would carry her.

* * *

Harry unlocked the door to Hermione's house with the key she had given him that morning and entered. He found the living room empty and the hallway dark so he crept past his guest bedroom and slowly opened the door to Hermione's room.

His lips turned upwards into a smile as he saw her, in a nightshirt, curled protectively around a bundle wrapped in white, with a tuft of jet black hair pokiing through the top. Both seemed to be sleeping peacefully so he went to close the door only for Hermione to stir.

She looked towards the door and blinked awake slowly. "Harry?" she whispered, gently extricating herself from the baby. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," he whispered back urging her to stay put with his hands. "Don't get up. Catch some rest."

Hermione smiled at his thoughtfulness but it was a moot point since she was already standing up and holy Merlin was that nightshirt fitting her figure perfectly. It was more of an oversized shirt that fell halfway down her thighs leaving a long expanse of milky white legs was exposed for his viewing pleasure. He tried valiantly to get control of his wayward thoughts as she made her way towards him and, taking his hand, led the way over to the couch in the living room.

Sitting closer together hands still held Hermione glanced up at him and smiled and he couldn't help but smile back, her warm presence by his side helped alleviate a lot of the stress he was feeling as the implications of being responsible for a baby started catching up to him. No way was he giving Clark up but he wasn't delusional enough to convince himself that it would be smooth sailing once they embarked firmly with this venture. He was just grateful that he had such a strong support system in Hermione. Someone who had yet to let him down.

God he loved this woman. He hoped that she knew that and if she didn't it was time that she was made aware of the fact.

Before he could gather the courage to admit this secret to her though, he had not noticed, however, that her demeanor had changed while he was introspecting. Before he could say anything, she started talking.

"Clark's not been eating," she admitted shamefaced, hiding her downcast eyes behind her hair.

Harry blinked at that. "What?" he asked, concerned. He turned to face her and silently begged for her to look at him. "Since when?"

She did then turn and looked at him and her wet eyes pulled on his heartstrings.

"Since we brought him home," she said softly. "I thought that he was still getting used to his new environment and he never cried about being hungry like I read that babies do. But this morning I tried to feed him and he pushed the bottle away after a few sips. Same when I tried feeding him earlier."

Harry sighed as he pulled Hermione in for a hug trying to tell her non verbally that this wasn't her fault. "You think he can't eat any of our food?" he asked her concerned. "What if his biology is different from ours?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied, more confidently. "I think it's the bottle that's putting him off."

Harry frowned. How had she come to that conclusion. "How do you know?" he asked and was surprised when she blushed.

"Well," she fidgeted with her free hand against he hem of her shirt, Harry trying desperately not to let her legs distract him. "He tried to palm my breasts more than few times during the day," she admitted, not meeting his eyes.

Harry turned a deep red at that new piece of information and he tried valiantly too keep his eyes down and no move up to stare at said breasts.

"Oh!" he said clearing his throat. "Okay," he tried desperately to find a better response to her words. He failed.

Hermione, though, went on. "And I found this spell in one of the books you got me, about a lactating spell... "

Harry nodded not meeting her eyes and looking down at their joined hands.

"Harry!" she cried out desperately and his eyes snapped straight to her distressed face. "We need to be able to talk about this!" she declared firmly. "I can't do this without you. Literally, since the spell requires a third party caster..." she paused and he saw her struggle with herself before she dropped another bombshell. "... on bare skin."

This time his eyes definitely dropped down and when he managed to pull them back up it was to find Hermione shaking her head at him with a mixture of exasperation and fondness.

She then just decided to go for broke. "I'm assuming that I haven't been just imagining the signs between us?" she asked in a business like manner, to which he could only shake his head. "Good!" she said happily, "So this should be fine, I mean we're both grown adults, so..." she trailed of at the affronted look on Harry's face. "What?"

He finally found his voice. "Of all the scenarios that I envisioned in my head about us talking about our relationship, this wasn't the way I thought it would go down."

Hermione frowned. "Harry!" she snapped. "Clark's needs come first," She said with conviction. "We can talk about our needs later."

Harry felt something inside him shift and he hated that feeling but he tried not to let it affect him. She was right after all. It was about needs Clark's _needs_. Her _needs_. His _needs_. But what about what they wanted? He shook his head, to think he had about to admit that he loved her. He wonder how it would do down if he said that to her now.

"You're right," he said letting go of her hand and getting up, he internally winced at how hollow his voice sounded. "Tell me the books title and I'll look up the spell."

Hermione, he knew couldn't miss the tone of his voice, he saw her pause, then. "It's called, My Magical Baby and Me. Chapter 4."

Harry nodded and swiftly left the room, leaving behind a suddenly bereft looking Hermione.

Harry came back into the room ten minutes later having memorized the spell and regained his composure. The book had been in Hermione's room and he had sat next to sleeping form of his son and come to the conclusion that Hermione was right. He needed to set aside his feelings for now. Clark was more important and he was determined to prove that he could be there for her, for the both of them.

Entering the room though, he saw that the couch was empty. Turning he saw Hermione stood at the mantelpiece staring down at the picture of her parents and herself. One the last pictures they had taken together before she had wiped away all evidence of her existence from their minds.

He knew she had felt him come up behind her. She didn't turn. "All my life," she said, suddenly. "I did the right thing," he could see her shoulders shake as she took a trembling breath. "I left my parents to go to school hundreds of miles away because it was the right thing to do. I broke school rules to help you get into the third floor corridor because it was the _right thing to do..._

"I betrayed your trust to tell McGonagall about Sirius' Firebolt because it was the _right thing to do_. I fought in a war where no one our age should have any business fighting, because it was the _right thing to do_. I wiped my families memories of me out of their minds forever, because it was the _right thing to do_."

She turned around and Harry's heart broke for her as he watched her tears fall. "I lost everything, Harry. Because I was doing the right thing," she said hanging her head. "And the only thing I have left is you." He moved closer to her. "I can't lose you by doing the right thing again, Harry. I just can't."

Harry didn't hesitate any longer and engulfed her in his arms. Pressing her slim body a against him and pressing a kiss to the side of her temple.

"You will _never_ lose me, Hermione." He said with conviction that he felt in his soul. And he knew it was true. She might frustrate him, she might anger him, she might irritate him but he would never, ever want to live in a world where she didn't exist.

"You will never lose me, Hermione," he repeated. "Because I love you more than anything in this world," she pulled back to look up at him, shocked at his words. He smiled. "Yes, I love you. That was what I wanted to say before you started talking about lactation and stuff. And I do agree that Clark _should _come first, his life is what should be our main focus. But Hermione, if in taking care of Clark, we forget to take care of ourselves? Then what good parents will we be?"

Hermione looked up at him in wonder before wiping away her tears and nodded. "You're right."

Harry decided that some levity was needed, then. "Say that again," he asked cupping his ear and waiting. He wasn't disappointed when she smacked his shoulder in exasperation and giggled as she hugged him close.

"I said you're right, you berk," she pulled back a little and smiled up at him. "And for the record, I love you too." Harry beamed and leaned down, finally closing that distance between them.

* * *

Waking up in the morning with a naked Hermione clinging to you was possibly the most wonderful feeling that he had ever experience, and only half of that feeling had anything to do with the teenage version of himself.

The feel of her soft skin against his, the memory of their first night together would stay with him forever. He would have ruminated a little more but soon after his eyes opened, the monitoring spell placed on his son went off and Harry was up like a shot, moving out of the guest room and into the adjacent one to see his son trying but failing to roll over.

Mainly because the protective charms placed on him prevented him from doing so. Removing said charm he picked up the kid and checked him. Clean diapers, which wasn't a surprise since he still wasn't eating anything, but what _was_ surprising was how content the kid was. He just seemed a little too calm for a six month old baby.

"You hungry, fella?" he asked the kid tickling under his chin. "You hungry?" he asked again and got giggling laugh out of his son.

A shadow fell over them and he looked up to find Hermione standing in the doorway, nightshirt back on, but to complete the sexy look, she had donned his boxers, which looked exceedingly better on her then it ever did on him.

She laughed at the soon to be Potter boys antics and moved inside the room to sit next to Harry. The kid saw his mum and screamed in delight his arms and legs flailing to get to her. Harry obliged easily giving in to his boy, but that's when he saw what Hermione had been saying. Clark immediately went to try and nurse. The adults eyes met and Harry smiled ruefully. Hermione deftly unhooked the top four buttons of her nightshirt.

Feeling thankful of their shared intimacy the night before Harry drew his wand and executed the memorized spell perfectly. He watched with wide eyes as Hermione's breast swelled and suddenly his son wasn't the only one who was hungry, but the last thought on _his_ mind was one of sustenance.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his reaction and muttered what he was sure sounded like 'boys' and proceeded to allow Clark to nurse. She gasped at the strong suction applied to her nipple and the sharp pain she felt, however it was soon replaced with the amazing feeling of euphoria that settled in her mind as she watched her son suckle.

She looked up and caught Harry's look of wonder at the natural act and they shared a smile over their son. Harry put an arm around Hermione and hugged his family to him, feeling for the first time, that things were finally going his way.

* * *

The editor of the Daily Prophet stared down at the article his star reporter had handed to him. He eyed the woman standing before him and scowled.

"You're sure about this, Rita?" he asked concerned about attacking such high profile figures. She wasn't phased.

"Of course I am. That little bitch Granger has managed to avoid letting anything scandalous about her get leaked. When the people find out that that jumped up little mudblood had a love child with their savior and under suspicious circumstances at that? Well, then we'll see just what she's made of."

* * *

**_Shorter one. But buckle in because the next ones gonna be a doozy, we're going to wrap up quite a few things and then this story will pick up speed. _**


	5. Chapter Five

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Five**

It was three days after Clark had started nursing, the little family consisting of Harry, Hermione and little Clark were experiencing domestic bliss.

The day before, Ernie had come by to do the interviews, apparently when he said someone from the department would be by, he had meant himself seeing as he was the only one working in that department.

Harry had talked to Hermione about Ernie and Lavender's story and she had been stricken to discover that her former roommate, the girl she had slept next to for six years had been turned into a werewolf. She had actually had been ridden with guilt when Harry, in an effort to cheer her up, mentioned that she had been the one who saved Lavender from Greyback.

"Did I?" she asked bitterly as she fed Clark. "The life of a werewolf isn't actually a preferred existence." She shook her head. "If I had been quicker..."

"And if I hadn't let Cedric grab the cup, if I had listened to you and Ron at the end of fifth year, If I hadn't forcefed Dumbledore poison, if I hadn't been stupid enough to say Voldermorts name on the run. If I hadn't been this. If I hadn't done that..."

Harry smiled at her. "Hermione, as much we try to, we cannot save everyone, we can only do our best. You taught me that."

She frowned because she didn't recall telling him that, but Harry beat her to the punch.

"Not by your words, but by your actions. Because Hermione, you have always tried to do you best. And your best has always been enough."

To punctuate his words, their son raised a hand and patted his mums cheek softly even if he was still engrossed in nursing. Immediately Hermione focused on him though she did send a grateful smile his way. It always fascinated Harry how Clark could crush a small toy into dust by accident but he never once had managed to hurt either one of them with his super strength.

They had been concerned about that but after a few feedings it was obvious that the kid was unconsciously considerate of their physiology and handled them with kids gloves. Which was ironic since the parents are supposed to handle the kid with kids gloves.

Eventually Harry had decided that he would take a page out of Malfoys book, which had taken Hermione aback until he explained himself; he would make an anonymous sizable donation to St. Mungos but require that all of it be used to outfit the Adoption Department and expand the office, hiring more staff and making Ernie oversee it all. Finally he would request Ernie's salary be increased tenfold. He had the money, might as well make good use of it.

His decision had led him to some very good dreams come night time and the next day he had come into the guest room to find all his things gone with a note on the bed telling him to come next door.

Entering Hermione's room he found all of his things relocated there and Hermione announcing the they would be making the guest room the new nursery.

Needless to say Harry was finally living the life he had always wanted after the war. The icing on the cake, was the owl that came the morning after Ernie had come over, dropping off their offcial adoption papers that declared officially that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were the co-parents of one Clark Potter.

It was unfortunately a cheerful start to a pretty horrible morning. At breakfast Harry had brought up Hermione's graduation date and had declared that the Potter boys will be in attendance to cheer her on. Hermione had blushed but then had accepted Harry inviting himself, since it had been pretty lonely these years acheiving accolade after accolade in University and yet having no one to share it with.

Then Hermione asked Harry about his Quidditch season and how often to expect him out. Before she hadn't bothered asking about his work because she wasn't interested in Quidditch. She was just grateful to see her friend whenever she could, but now? With Clark, she needed to know his schedule so that she could work around it.

Harry was just telling her about his training schedule and how often the league played when the other shoe dropped. More specifically the Daily Prophet dropped on their table, the owl flying in an out swiftly.

Hermione instinctively reached for the paper when there was cry from Clark's crib. Pausing with her hand outstretched she stood up. "I'll get him!" she said and rushed out.

Harry smiled at Mum Hermione rushing to calm her baby and grabbed the paper himself. He took a gulp of apple juice just as he unrolled the paper. This was unfortunate because as soon as he saw the headline he spat out the juice so powerfully that if Hermione had been still sitting, she would have been covered in it.

Harry ignore the mess and read through the article, his anger mounting, he read through it once more and was surprised that the parchment didn't catch fire with how much anger was burning in his chest. He had just finished when Hermione came in, cooing to an inconsolable Clark.

"Okay. Okay!" she was saying as she handed the infant off to his father. "There's daddy!" she said happily, as Clark immediately stopped crying when Harry's hands automatically moved to support his son.

Hermione smiled at the now quiet baby and moved her eyes up to share the familiar amused look with her lover whenever Clark did this, but she froze at the simmering anger behind his eyes. Immediately tense she looked down and spotted the paper still clutched in Harry's hand. Snatching the Prophet out of his hands she read the article, reread it and and stared at Harry horrified.

"Harry, we can't let the public know about Clark!"

That snapped Harry out of anger fueled coma. "What?" he asked incredulously. "What about the shit she said about you!"

"I don't care what that cow has to say about me," she replied, stepping up to him. "I gave up on the Wizarding World's opinion of me a long time ago. What I care about is my son and I don't care how angry you are, I won't hesitate to soap your mouth if you swear in front of him again." She met his angry gaze with her own steely stare, matching fire for fire.

Harry persevered for a moment before his resolve crumbled and he hung his head," You're right!" he said as he hitched his son up to lay the boys head on his shoulder. The boy ran a tiny hand through his hair and Harry's head cleared long enough to see reason once more.

"What do we do?" he asked as he rocked his son gently.

Hermione huffed and turned around to pace the room. Her eyes settled on her mantelpiece for a moment before she came to a decision.

"We have to leave," she said soberly. "Well me and Clark at least," she amended ignoring Harry's loud "No". "You're too high profile a figure to just up and vanish." She was now mumbling to herself positing possible places they could go to and ignoring him completely. This was more than he could take.

Conjuring a temporary rocker he placed the baby on the table and moved towards her. Stopping her in stride he clasped her shoulders firmly in his grasp and caught her gaze.

"Hermione!" he said, his tone brooking no argument. "Whatever you're planning, you include me in it because I'll be damned if you and Clark go off somewhere without me. I won't live like that Hermione, no matter how high my profile is. The Wizarding world can go fuck itself for all I care."

There was a pause then a flash and Harry's mouth was filled with soap. He let her go and started spitting while Hermione stood there, arms crossed, wand in hand, eyebrow raised.

He looked at her angrily and she shrugged as the last of the soap left his mouth. "I warned you!" she said, unrepentant. Then she sighed. "But, alright. I won't leave you behind."

Harry stepped back up to her matching her steel gaze with his own. "I wasn't giving you a choice in the matter."

They stood like that for half a moment before lunging at each other, lips colliding in a racey, steamy kiss full of anger and repressed emotions and frustration.

When they pulled back Hermione stifled a giggle and said. "You taste like soap."

Harry shook his head but couldn't help but let a smile escape. He sobered up pretty quickly though and looked back at their son who was observing his parents interaction with almost a knowing look in his bright blue eyes.

"Where will we go?" he asked looking back at Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip for a moment before answering. "Anywhere but here, the bitch gave out my address, the place will be swarming with reporters soon."

Harry nodded agreeing silently choosing not call her out on her language, who know what he'll get in his mouth next.

"We can go to Andy's for now," he suggested. We'll decide what to do after that later. Remus and Tonks are abroad with Teddy so there should be space to lay low until we decide.

Hermione sighed and nodded looking around at the last memory of her lost parents; their house. She will have to leave it behind as well.

Harry closed their distance and held her close. "We'll figure it out, Hermione. I'm not leaving you, remember? You can't get rid of me that easily, babe."

Hermione smiled softly and nodded, this time sharing a sweet kiss of promise before pulling back. "You get Clark ready and I'll pack," she said, suddenly all business. "Merlin knows you never got a handle on that charm."

Harry ignored that dig and went to pick up his son.

In ten minutes they were ready, Harry and Hermione stood in front of the hearth which also put then conveniently in front of the mantelpiece. Hermione took a minute to look at the photo of her parents with a fifteen year old Hermione, mentally saying goodbye and turned with teary eyes to Harry and nodded.

Harry also looked to Hermione's parents and thanked them for raising such a wonderful woman. Tossing the powder into the fireplace and making Clark squeal with delight at the green flames, Harry and Hermione stepped into the fire and out of the Wizarding World.

* * *

On the rug, near the dining table of the Granger house lay a copy of the Daily Prophet and on its front page lay the article that would rock world's.

_**Harry Potter Adopts**_

_Yesterday Morning the papers came through for the young couple who you might not even know were a couple until today dear readers._

_Yes, Harry Potter, The Man Who Conquered, and the Muggleborn Hero Hermione Granger have recently decided to adopt a child._

_This decision wasn't to be public knowledge but your dedicated reporter, through her vast contacts has managed to seek out the truth that will shock the Wizarding World._

_Three days ago Harry Potter applied for guardianship of one Clark Dursley. Who is Clark Dursley? Well Mr Potter would have you believe that he is the estranged son of his own cousin, therefore Mr Potters nephew. The story goes that the child showed signs of magic and Mr Dursley had threatened to throw the boy out if Mr Potter did not come and get him._

_This would be a horrifying story._

_If it were true._

_For you see, this esteemed reporter, in order to uncover the truth, traveled to Muggle London and interviewed the supposed father of Clark Dursley. One Dudley Dursley._

_And in that interview more and more of the truth was uncovered. You see dear readers, Mr Potter would have us believe that he and his cousin don't get along, however this seems to be not the case since as soon as Mr Dursley learned I was an associate of Mr Potters the man enthusiastically invited me in and asked about his wellbeing._

_The Muggle was an absolute gentleman any wizard would be proud to know but the truth was less in his words and more in what this reporter saw._

_You see dear readers Mr Potter and Miss Granger filed adoption papers for one six month old Clark Dursley, son of Dudley Dursley. However Cynthia Dursley, wife of Mr Dursley, whom I met and who was equally as polite with us, is seven months pregnant with another child._

_Now if I'm not mistaken, one cannot simply have a child six months ago and then be immediately pregnant with another that was conceived a month before the first child was born!_

_Dear readers, with the subterfuge revealed this reporter now had to go down several chains of commands and track down various muggle and magical records to determine that no child of name and description Clark was given birth to in the last eighteen months._

_What one would conclude then would be a simple answer. The child has to belong to ones adopting them. But why would they go through such a ruse to hide their relationship from the public eye? Why would they want to adopt a love child secretly when we all would in no way deny the two Heroes of the Wizarding World their union._

_Why all this deception. Well there can be only one explanation dear readers, this child was not born through love but through lust. Because at the time of conception Hermione Granger was still dating fellow Hero and Harry Potter's best friend Ronald Weasley._

_But we must not put the blame of deception and adultery on Mr Potter. We cannot know the truth at this time but this reporter remembers very well how in her younger years Ms Granger had managed to ensnare the affections of one Viktor Krum. At the time there were rumors going around that Ms Granger had gotten her hand on some love potions and made the much older wizard dote on her?_

_Could she be up to her old tricks again? After all Mr Potter is now a much more popular Quidditch player and he also holds the position as the head of a prominent Wizarding Family._

_What do we do dear readers? How do we save our worlds savior from the clutches of a conniving witch who has now trapped our Hero in a loveless union and has had a child with him to boot._

_Ms Granger, who lives at 28 Park Lane, London, needs to answer to these accusations satisfactorily for this reporter to back down from defending our champion._

_Whatever you choose to do, do know that this reader will still be working to uncover the truth because our world's heroes desever nothing less._

_**Rita Skeeter.**_

* * *

**_Ooh the Bitch strikes. How was that for a bombshell?_ **


	6. Chapter Six

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Six**

It was safe to say that Andromeda Tonks was not expecting any visitors that morning. Her daughter and son in law were still touring France with her grandson and she was dreading, but at the same time anticipating, the letter that would announce them declaring a permanent move out of this prejudice filled society that she had been born into.

Andy by no means blamed them, she herself had turned her back on her family values and traditions to go and marry a muggle born, or as her Aunt Walburga would say, MUDBLOOD FILTH! As usual, a single insulting word was never enough for good old Aunt Wally.

But it did hurt her to turn her back on tradition. As much as she despised most of her families penchant for outright intolerance and hatred for anyone with even a hint of impurity there was a lot that was important about their society that was only taught to those who were part of those old families.

And slowly as they continued to scorn the half bloods and muggle borns and jealously guard their secrets, these elite of their world

were losing that which they were so desperate to protect. After all inbreeding never led to favorable outcomes. There was a reason that most purebloods only sired one child.

The Weasleys being the exception.

And most of these children were so quick to anger and hatred, owning partially to their upbringing and partially to their inbred genetics, that they rarely made logical life choices that ensured their longevity.

It was also unfortunate that the family secrets that they guarded were cursed in ways to ensure that they could not fall into the hand of _line thieves, _as the purebloods called muggleborns and halfbloods.

It had broken her heart the day that Andy had discovered that she could not pass on her black family magics to her Dora, that had been passed onto her at maturity by her mother and her mother before her, and so on.

Aunt Wally was thorough enough to ensure that the family secrets wouldn't fall into the the hands of half breeds and freaks after all. Unfortunately for her genetics didn't give a damn about crazy vindictive inbred witches with superiority complexes and a penchant for using Cruciatus curses as a form of discipline for youngsters. So when Dora's Metamorphmagus powers manifested it was a day of celebration in the the Tonks household.

More so when her grandson was passed on the gene. Andy had felt a vindictive pleasure herself at the thought of her dear Aunt turning in her grave at the thought of the Black family magic being passed onto the unholy child born to not only a halfblood child of her own line, but also born by mating with a werewolf to boot.

The Firewhiskey had flown freely that day and the only lament she had, was that her dear Ted wasn't there to celebrate with her.

There was no Firewhiskey flowing that morning though, in fact she had just sat down with a cup to tea to read the top headlines when her fireplace flared up and out popped her grandsons Godfather and his _best friend _along with a baby? Oh Harry _had_ been busy, hadn't he?

She sat there, eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips but dropped it when she noticed the girl flinch upon looking at her, Merlin she had once loved looking exactly like her dear sister, now she abhored it.

To her credit Hermione controlled it well enough and didn't react adversely as Andy stood up to greet her unexpected guests.

"Andy," said Harry a harried expression on his face as he smiled at her. "Sorry for barging in without warning but we were kind of at a loss for who to turn to..." The boy trailed off without explaining why he was here.

Andy waved off the boys worry and hugged him close. Harry was a constant fixture in her grandsons life, trying to be the Godfather that his own had been to him.

Andy personally thought that the boy was already succeeding where her cousin had failed, he was much more calmer and listened to the council of his friends more so than Sirius had. Especially after the war ended. The things he had been through was something he didn't want Teddy to ever experience.

"Don't apologize dear," she commanded gently and made him sit. Then she looked to the girl and smiled invitingly.

Hermione hesitated before placing the child in Harry's arms and moving in for a gentle hug. Andy felt the girls shoulders relax a smidge and was glad. She of course knew the sacrifices that Miss Granger had made in order to protect her family. If she could offer any comfort to the poor child then she would gladly give it.

Pulling away Hermione settled next to Harry and Andy smiled as the boy in Harry's arms immediately asked for the girls attentions. It seemed expected as Harry readily passed the child off to Hermione and turned to Andy as the girl started cooing to the child softly.

Andy gazed from child to the obvious parents and fixed her gaze on Harry's emerald eyes.

"So, it seems I've missed alot in the last few months," she said offhandedly. "Certainly I've also seemed to have missed when you got pregnant Miss Granger, and managed to hide the child from the tabloids, for what looks like six to seven months?"

Hermione blushed at the implied dig but nodded to Harry to explain as the child was now pressing its chubby hands over her chest in a pretty obvious gesture, Andy watched in pleasant surprise as Hermione unbuttoned her blouse and started nursing the baby.

"I apologize Mrs Tonks," she said even as her eyes were focused solely on the child. "Clark didn't have time to have breakfast this morning before we had to leave."

Before anymore could be said Harry hastened to explain why they were there before his eyes landed on her half opened paper. She was surprised to find a look of deep anger in the boy, no _man's_, eyes as he spotted the rag.

He nodded at the Prophet. "That is actually the reason we're here, Andy," he admitted. "I assume you haven't had a chance to read it yet, given your reaction to our arrival?"

Andy shook her head now doubly curious especially when the woman next to him looked up to see what Harry was talking about and pursed her lips upon spotting the Prophet.

"Maybe you should read the article first Mrs Tonks," She offered. "And Harry can answer any questions you have. Please understand Mrs Tonks that the article in only some ways, speaks the truth but the way it can be interpreted puts Clark at risk, this has caused us to take drastic measures..." she went back to nursing after having said her piece and Andy picked up to paper to read the headlines.

**_Harry Potter Adopts_**

was extremely intriguing, she thought to herself as she started reading the title, halfway through the article she dropped her eyes to the bottom and confirmed the journalist who wrote it and nodded. On principle Andy made sure to take it on faith that anything Skeeter wrote was drivel at best and libel at worst, of course the Wizarding World had no such laws for Journalistic Integrity so Skeeter was allowed to publish anything she wanted as long as it sold.

Finishing the article she raised an eyebrow again looked to the man sitting fidgeting on her sofa, although he occasionally glanced across at the girl nursing the infant and the smile that crossed his face threatened to crack her famous Black stoicism.

"So, I assume, as I am prone to do anytime Skeeters name is mentioned, that she is lying about this child being the both of your love child?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, Clark is not our biological son, but Skeeter is right that we did file for adoption and got the signed papers yesterday confirming us as Clark's legal parents by magical law."

Andy pursed her lips and perused the article again, withholding judgment til she had all the facts.

"This interview with the Dursley boy? Any credence to that drivel?"

Harry nodded wincing a little. "When filing for adoption I had to make up a story on the spot about how we found Clark, so I gave Ernie the story in the article, unfortunately I couldn't warn Dudley in time to go along with me on the story so he just thought that Rita was asking about my relationship with him and that nothing nefarious was going on."

He shifted a little as the former Slytherin Alumn shook his head disapprovingly. Harry hung his head until he heard her reprimand.

"Number one rule of any lie Harry it to make sure that you cover your bases, especially because you should have known that if it wasn't Rita, then the Adoption department would have followed up on the claims that you made."

Harry looked at her incredulously while Andy merely smiled. "You should ask Dora who she learned her perfect poker face from, hint it wasn't from her father. I'm a Slytherin through and through Harry, cunning is in our nature."

Harry nodded even as Andy went back to the article. "So I am to assume that all this teenage drivel about the girl dosing you and cheating on that Weasley boy is nonsense?"

Harry nodded as Hermione gently burped Clark while scowling at the paper Andy was still holding.

"Hermione and I just got together three days ago. I'll admit that Clark may have been a catalyst but I was kind of building up the courage to ask her when we found him." He avoided looking at the girl as did she but both were as red as can be. It was sickeningly cute.

Andy stilled her smile at the pair and leaned forwards in her chair to ask the million dollar question. "And how, may I ask, did you come by Clark? And why did you go through to trouble of covering up how you found him?"

Harry and Hermione shared a long look where they seemed to be communicating silently. Andy sighed at the look remembering how she once had that kind of connection with her husband, and Remus and Tonks seemded to share it as well. These kids may have 'gotten together' three days ago but it was obvious that they were connected on an intimate level for a long time before.

Finally the kids nodded and proceeded to come clean. "Clark's special," Harry said as he stared at his son. "He's not a wizard, and he's not from around here."

Andy blinked and looked down at he child. "Not from around here, do you mean London or The Isles themselves?"

Harry shook his head and chanced a glance at Hermione before venturing again. "You'll have to go little higher than that," he said hesitantly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry!" exclaimed Hermione finally losing her patience even though Andy was perfectly willing to play this guessing game. "Clark is not from our world Mrs Tonks. Four days ago, we were witness to a meteor shower, one of the rocks landed very close to us and in the crater we found Clark."

The child at hearing his name giggled at his mother, who after her rushed diatribe proceeded to coo to the baby while Andy just gaped at them.

It took a minute to regain her composure but when she did, she said two simple words.

"Prove it."

Harry sighed but nodded and took Clark in his arms. Hermione moved to stand next to her and cast a Protego over the both of them.

Andy curiously stared at shield cast around them, then looked to Harry who had Clark facing the empty wall that looked out to her front lawn. Harry looked out the window trying to spot any stragglers.

"My house is under Fidelius Harry," she reminded him since he was, after all, in on the secret.

Harry nodded. "Thats good, but I was more checking to see that no one could get hurt."

Andy raised both eyebrows at this, even magical baby's couldn't really hurt people with accidental magic. Just what was this supposed alien child going to do that could hurt anyone at his age?

Andy got more curious as Harry conjured up a simple tennis ball, he tossed it in his hand a couple of times to little Clark's delight then tossed the ball against the wall. As expected the ball bounce back and the professional seeker caught the bright green ball deftly to the elated giggles of his son.

Then Harry offered the ball to Clark. The kid scrunched up his nose at the ball in his hand that he could barely hold. But he looked up at his father and decided to do, what all sons try to do and emulate his dad.

The kid pulled back and threw the ball with all his might at the wall. His aim was true but Andy naturally didn't believe that the infant could have the strength to make the ball even reach the wall and bounce back. But what happened next left her mouth hanging open.

The ball shot out of his hand as if fired from a gun and blew through her house wall as if a bludger went through it, leaving a human head sized hole in the wall and shaking the entire room with its thunderous impact.

Harry winced as she saw that even he was surprised at the display.

"Sorry," he said, even as Clark clapped laughing giddily to himself as he observed his handy work. "I didn't realize he had that much strength." Harry summoned the ball back to his hand and showed Andy the smoldering mess that was the previously conjured tennis ball as Hermione repaired the damaged wall with a flick of her wand.

Andy was at a loss of words as she stared at the boy who was now innocently playing with his father's fingers, to the expectant couple now looking at her.

"Do you believe us now?" Hermione asked softly. As she walked over to her son and knelt down next to his smiling face waiting and smiling as he dutifully caught a strand of her curly brown hair and knotted it into his tiny hand and yanked gently.

Andy finally found her voice. "H-How is he not hurting you?" she asked, astonished. The couple winced at her words and she saw them visibly close rank around the child, blocking him from her view and both of them standing up. They looked no longer comfortable here, they were tense and she noticed that neither one of them had put their wands back

Andy wondered at their reaction before pausing. She remembered an incident a while back when she had been babysitting her grandson and taken the toddler to Diagon Alley to fetch some supplies. One of her oldest friends had met her in the alley and spotted Teddy. She had come close to her, treating Teddy like he was the Dark Lord himself and whispered into her ear, that if she was frightened that he might attack then during the night.

Andy had been so incensed that if it wasn't for Teddy she would cursed the witch from Diagon to Hogsmeade for daring to call her two year old grandson a monster. And here she was asking the same to a couple about their son. She hastened to explain before they ran.

"I'm only asking out of concern for your safety," she tried to explain only to meet stony faces.

"And our only concern is for our son's safety," Harry said firmly and Andy got a glimpse of the man that had stood toe to toe with the most dangerous wizard in the world and told him to take his best shot. The man who had saved their world. The man who just wanted his son to be safe.

Hermione pulled Harry back and shared a shorter look with him. "Maybe we shouldn't have come here, Harry," she said softly although Andy heard it. "We can stay in a hotel or something..."

"You will do no such thing!" she declared with vehemence, getting out of her seat. "Don't take my hesitation for reluctance. And don't take my silence for fear. You both will stay here as long as you need to."

Harry and Hermione shared a look again before relucantly nodding. Andy scowled and pushed past them to face the boy. When neither parent said anything she harrumped.

"Well? Are neither of you going to introduce me to my newest grandson?" she asked haugtily and smiled as finally the new parents shoulders relaxed and they pocketed their wands.

Harry picked up Clark and slowly deposited him into her waiting arms.

"Clark, meet your gran Andy," he said softly to the baby. Then meeting her eyes he smiled the most genuine smile she had ever seen. "Andy, meet our son, Clark Potter."

* * *

**_Here's Andy! I think I handled that well. Next chapter? The soon to be Potters depart GB. _**


	7. Chapter Seven

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Seven**

The benefit of hiding out at the Tonks, aside from the presence of a non judgemental Matriarch, was the fact that Andy had more than enough space to house a young couple and their recently illegally adopted, alien baby.

Harry and Hermione were given Remus and Tonks room temporarily, and the room next to them, Teddy's, was rented out to one Clark Potter.

Of course the near seven month old didn't really care where he was kept as long as he got alot of attention from his parents, and as a plus, he now had a Gran to shower him with even more affection.

However it was not all fun and games in the Tonks household as the discussion around the table the next morning was about their departure.

Andy sighed and looked at the young couple. "And you are dead set on leaving the UK?" she asked softly, as she tried to get the boy in her arms to eat some soft mashed pumpkin. The kid still refused to eat anything other than his mother's milk.

Harry only glanced slightly at Hermione before answering," Yes, Andy. If it were just us then of course we would stay. Slander in the papers, especially by the likes of Rita, is nothing new to us. But this involves Clark, and where the welfare of my son is concerned? I will not allow these vultures to make his life hell just for existing."

Hermione nodded grabbing Harry's hand in hers and giving him a squeeze to show her approval before adding some words of her own. "It's dangerous for him to be in the public light, if one person catches Clark doing what he does? Then we may never see him again. He could be declared too dangerous to be left unchecked, he could be experimented on and while I don't think the muggles have the technology to harm Clark, the magicals could certainly find a way."

Andy looked down at the happy blue eyed dark haired child who had gotten tired of pushing the spoon away, so had grabbed it and twisted it like it was rubber so that the front of the spoon faced the back, then started clapping at his handiwork.

Andy smiled at the kids actions but realized that his parents were right, he found it second nature to defy the laws of physics daily, and until he could be taught discretion, he would have to be protected.

"Where will you go?" she asked gently as she patted the boy on the head.

Hermione seemed to have been ready with the answer to that question. "Our best bet to stay unnoticed is to move to an English speaking country where we don't have to make the effort to blend in every single day of our lives. It has to be a large country where we can get lost easily but it also needs to have some small towns where we can live in relative obscurity and out of the general public eye."

Harry nodded, it was clear that they had had this discussion already.

She sighed again. "America," she stated. "You're moving to America?" Andy shook her head at the decision.

"Specifically were moving to Kansas," Hermione said bouncing in her seat a little at the prospect of moving. Clearly she wasn't as attached to Wizarding World as to weep when she was forced to leave it.

"There's loads of country there and tons of small towns where no one will notice us." Harry finished as he held onto Hermione's hand in full support of her decision. "We're already looking on the internet for a good house that we can buy. A little out of the way, lots of space for Clark to play and out of sight of most people so that his powers can be kept hidden."

Andy nodded. She of course knew all about the internet and modern muggle technology. What was the point of marrying a muggle born if you're not going to explore their muggle side. Truly the leaps and bounds that modern muggle technology made in recent years told Andy that the magical were ill prepared for the future that waited for them outside their little gated communities.

In fact Ted had raved once about how late in World War 2 both sides had made leaps and bounds to invent serums that would enhance the human physiology. The first truly successful subject was a legend in muggle history named Steve Roger's better known as Captain America.

She remembered being enraptured by Ted's recollection of the war stories that his Father used to tell him about the Howling Commandos and their fight for freedom. She had spent many a library trip ensconced in a corner listening to his stories. The way his eyes had lit up as he recounted the stories had made her fall for him even more.

Andy blinked as Harry asked her something and she failed to answer. "Oh, I'm sorry dear," she demurred. "You must forgive an old woman her day dreams."

Harry snorted. "You're not old enough to make those excuses, Andy," he replied, winking obviously. "I was just saying that Clarks seems to be ready for bed."

Andy started and looked down to see the little tyke fast asleep, his mouth half open and a tiny hand wrapped around her index finger as he slept.

Carefully she passed over the boy, Andy stared after Harry and Clark, just as she was getting used to having people in the house again...

As Harry left the room, Andy turned to Hermione. "You won't mind visitors at your new home, would you dear?" she asked hesitantly. She knew Harry best, the most interaction she had had with the bright young witch was in the last two days.

Hermione smiled readily. "Of course Mrs Tonks! In fact, we wanted to ask you... exactly how attached are you to the British Magical World?"

Andy frowned as she took that question into consideration. "Well considering this world took away my two dear sisters turning one into a crazy bitch and the other in to a stoic statue, then it took away my favorite cousin but not before putting him in prison for a crime he didn't commit for twelve years. Oh and there's also the wee little factor of my husband being murdered because of these sycophants and their purblood rhetoric. So I would say Hermione that I'm pretty unattached to this world."

Hermione stared at her, and she knew why. If Harry or Hermione had done that monoogue then there would be raised voices by the end of the speech, blood would be boiling and their faces would be flushed as they would fight to control their temper.

Andy had said everything in a quiet measured voice that never once rose to a high enough level to even be heard out the door of the room. She had never once lost composure or let her emotions get the best of her. Even when talking about Ted, she didn't flinch, didn't cry, didn't shake, didn't gasp or moan. Because pureblood witches were to set an example, weakness will be exploited, don't show weakness, and it may never be used against you.

Andy sighed a third time. You can leave the place that you were raised! You can close the door shut in your heart but some things could never be untaught.

Taking a sip of her tea Andy fixed Hermione with a commanding stare. "Why do you ask Hermione?"

Hermione hesitated, she had been hoping for Harry to be present for this but he was taking his time as he was wont to do with Clark. So Hermione muscled on.

"Well, Mrs Tonks, we don't plan to tell a lot of people about Clark and while we are completely focused on Clark, Harry brought up our goals in life, I'm going to miss my graduation from University which I'm fine with because they can mail me my diploma but I _did_ plan on someday using that diploma."

Andy nodded approvingly. "As you should, from what Harry tells me, you're as ambitious as any Slytherin," she saw Hermione try to not look affronted at being called a Slytherin and smiled. "Take it as the compliment it is child," she reprimanded softly. "after all the word Slytherin is not synonymous with the word Dark, no matter what those Weasley's and Diggory's would have you believe, the world is not black and white like that, after all I'm a Slytherin and I had Dora soon after I left school and yet I didn't let motherhood stop me from my goals."

Hermione looked sufficiently cowed after her soft but stern reprimand. But of course that wouldn't keep the curious witch down for long, not when there were things to learn.

"If you don't mind, Mrs Tonks," she began but paused when Andy raised her finger.

"Call me Andy, dear," she said firmly. "You don't have to be so proper."

Hermione struggled not to smile at the invitation and nodded eagerly. "Thank you," she said in gratitude. "if you don't mind, _Andy_, what exactly did you do? For work, I mean."

Andy smiled and stood up to walk over to one of the walk cabinets set against the far wall, next to the kitchen.

She paused to look back at Hermione who had stood up to see what she was being shown.

"I, my dear, have the glorious luxury, of being recognized as the premiere Potions Mistress in the UK."

With that she opened up the doors to the walk in cabinet only to reveal, not a cabinet but an entryway to a brightly lit potions lab that looked out to the beautiful backyard of the Tonks estate.

Hermione gasped at the setup, it was so different from the sterile, gloomy looking dungeon setup that Professor Snape had preferred with jars of animal organs prominently in display. This was the polar opposite of the dungeons, a beautiful desk obviously protected by magic displayed three standard cauldrons, one gold, the other silver and the school standard pewter. In an alcove sat a giant sized cauldron that seemed to be made of solid steel and something seemed to be brewing in it.

Andy silently invited the younger witch in and she reverently followed the Potions Mistress into her lair.

Peeking inside the large cauldron Hermione identified the slight shimmer of the deep red potion bubbling about and releasing tufts of smoke resembling cats fur.

"Blood replenishing potion," she said with certainty.

Andy smiled appreciatively at the prodigy. "Indeed, I supply St Mungos a batch each month, this one is due in..."

"Four days," Hermione said studiously inspecting the swirl of the liquid and the hue of the red in the cauldron.

"Very good, Hermione!" said Andy delighted with the girls knowledge, her somber visage slipping as she encountered someone else with the same appreciation for her art that she had. "Why aren't you looking into potion making as a future endeavor?"

Hermione smiled at the compliment but shook her head. "I love making potions, Andy, but my goal in the Wizarding World after Hogwarts was to make a difference, to make people like me, like your husband, like Remus and Teddy, matter. Obviously I failed, spectacularly."

"Thomas Edison made the first light bulb after 10,000 unsuccessful trys," said Andy knowledgeably. "When asked about his failures Edison replied that he didn't fail, he said he succeeded in discovering 10,000 ways to _not_ make a light bulb."

She waited as Hermione scrunched up her nose and and bit back a retort she knew was on her lips. Andy in turn smiled cheekily at the brunette.

"Infuriating, isn't it?" she asked her guest, when she didn't answer Andy continued. "My Ted used to do that, bring up facts about scholars and inventors, mostly muggle, who said this or did that, all for moral support. There were times where I would throw a book at him just to get him to shut up with his quotes. But my Ted was not only quick witted but also quick with a wand! He would catch the book and make me chase him for it, because in my annoyance I would, almost always throw the book that I was reading at the time."

Slowly but surely as Andy told her story Hermione's annoyance ceased and she smiled at the reminiscent Potions Mistress as she thought about days gone.

At that moment her second guest arrives with little fanfare. A knock on the door and a messy haired head stuck in through the door. "Hey babe," he called to Hermione, who beamed at him. "Andy boring you with her potions?"

Andy mock scowled while Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "Andy was showing me her lab, yes but I'm not bored thank you very much Mr Potter! You know as well as I do that Potions is very important and one of my favorite subjects."

Harry was unperturbed by Hermione's glare and ire. "Of course I do, Hermione," he replied gallantly stepping into the lab and moving closet to the girl. "But then again, which subject isn't you favorite?"

Hermione scowled turning away from him in anger that was not all for show. Harry smirked and Andy smacked him on the arm.

"Stop torturing the poor girl," she told him sternly. "She really knows her stuff, she could tell that the what the potion was and how long was it left to stew before it was ready."

Harry smiled down at Andy and cast Hermione's turned back a proud appraisal. "Of course Hermione knows her stuff, she brewed a perfect Polyjuice Potion in her second year using only a text book and her two idiot friends for help."

Andy's eyes widened as she stared at the now slightly relaxed back of one Hermione Granger. Polyjuice Potion at twelve? Without supervision or outside help?

Harry nodded in approval at Andy's reaction. "She also made a sleeping draught flawlessly in our first year, multiple murtlap essence solutions in our fifth year, and on our days on the run she made countless potions and concoctions without which, I doubt I wouldn't be standing here talking to you Andy."

At that Hermione turned around and stalked over to Harry, she looked into his eyes and he nodded knowing full well that she didn't like it when he talked about not surviving the war. Harry silently folded the girl into his arms, she turned her head so that her ear pressed against his heart, her face away from Andy as Harry stroked his hand through her curls.

"My Hermione is a Potions Prodigy Andy, whether she worked under a Master or not."

Andy could only stare in wonder at the girl in Harry's arms. "Murtlap Essence at fifteen? That's a seventh year brew, sleeping draughts don't come up in syllables till fourth and don't even get me started on the Polyjuice, that's a master level potion."

She looked to Harry who was holding his girl proudly. "Harry I refuse to allow this talent to be squandered. Book another ticket to the states, I'm taking on a new apprentice."

Hermione turn to face Andy pulling away from Harry a bit. "Andy, I couldn't possibly..."

Andy shushed her, moving closer and putting her hands on the previously distraught girls flushed cheeks. "You have a gift Hermione, a true prodigy of the arts, after a long time indeed. In fact the last true prodigy was none other than your mother, Harry," she turned somber eyes to the boy who turned away from her gaze looking off into the distance.

"Her talent was squandered as well otherwise it would be her standing here today looking at her sons love and declaring her as worthy of learning." she turned ro Hermione who was looking to Harry in concern. "It is my duty, child, to do it in her stead." She met those honey chocolate brown eyes which had known so much pain and suffering at such a young age. "You, my dear will be the Potion Mistress that Lily Potter was not allowed to become. And I have no doubt that you will do both of us proud."

Hermione met her eyes but did not accept, instead she broke contact and walked over to Harry. Taking his hand in hers she looked into his eyes. Harry pulled her to him and crushed her body against his. He turned to Andy and nodded. "She accepts your offer, Andy."

Andy looked to Hermione for confirmation and her nod was enough for her to almost leap with joy. To get to pass on their knowledge to someone as naturally skilled as Hermione? It was a Potion Masters dream.

"You're sure you want to come with us," asked Harry eventually. "I mean we were going to ask you but..."

Andy smiled and nodded. "Yes," she replied glancing at Hermione who was avoiding her eyes. "That's how we got here, actually" She indicated her lab.

Harry frowned puzzled. "You came to the lab because Hermione asked you to come with us?"

Andy waved her hand at his confusion. "It doesn't matter!" she said flippantly. "What matters is that I have agreed. The only sticking point would have been if my daughter and her husband would have decided not to stay in France." She sighed, a little melancholy. "But alas I received the expected letter from them yesterday. They are staying."

Harry stepped forwards and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Andy. If you wish to move to France with them instead of us, I would understand."

Andy patted Harry's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry dear," she said, softly smiling. "If it were any other country I would have gone with my family, but I cannot stand the pretentiousness of the French. I know it might not be the case with the muggles dear," she said before Hermione could interrupt. "But I have not meant one French wizard or witch who I didn't think had a wand up their ass."

Hermione blushed crimson at her words as Harry broke into peals of laughter. Andy just smiled and waited for their reactions to subside.

"No," she continued. "I'd rather handle the Yanks than be forced to interact with those pricks." Harry stifled another snort of laughter and nodded. "And dare I say, handling a baby like Clark would be no mean feat. You'll need all the help you can get."

Harry and Hermione smiled gratefully at the older woman who waved away their appreciation and brought up a subject they hadn't thought much about.

"Now about your so called escape plan," she stated sternly. "There are a lot of holes in it, and if you don't want your dear girl here to end up being labeled a criminal, you'll listen closely."

In the end they had been forced to ask for George and Angelina's help but soon they were seated in front of a modified wizarding camera ready to address the world that they were leaving behind.

* * *

The next morning, in front of the colorful establishment known as Wealseys Wizard Wheezes, a screen went up. The projector rolled and the captured film played for all of Diagon Alley to see.

"Dear residents of the British Wizarding World," said the voice of Harry Potter, him being seated in a straight back chair and looking straight at the camera. "You have recently been ill informed by a certain reporter and her news outlet about current events that have occurred in my life. Some were true. Most were not. I am here to set the record straight."

He looked to the left of the screen. "Mrs Tonks?" he asked and renowned potioneer Andromeda Tonks walked into the shot.

She stood behind Harry's chair and raised her wand, in her other hand she held a small vial of clear liquid. "I Andromeda Dorea Tonks do hereby swear on my magic that this vial contains the truth potion known as Veritaserum." Those familiar with the Wizengamot trial proceedings recognized the potioneers oath as that required to be given by the brewer whenever someone was administered the potion in court.

She then silently cast _Lumos _proving the validity of her words.

Without another word Harry tilted his head back and allowed the Potions Mistress to add three drops of the potent liquid onto his tongue. Almost immediately his face went slack and his eyes turned dreamy. Rapt audiences in Diagon Alley watched as Mrs Tonks stood to the side and started asking questions.

"Your name is Harry James Potter, Son of the late James and Lily Potter?

In a monotone voice Harry answered. "Yes."

"Mr Potter, do you deny attempting to adopt a child by the name of Clark Dursley?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware of a child named as such, Mr Potter."

"No."

"Did you attempt to adopt a magical child on the date of June 22nd, 1999, Mr Potter?"

"No, I did not."

"Did you, Mr Potter, attempt to adopt a _Muggle_ child on the date of June 22nd, 1999?

"No, I did not."

"Did you engage in an illicit affair with one Hermione Jean Granger when she was involved with your fellow War Hero and friend Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

"No, I did not," there was a slight edge of conviction in his voice in that answer that few caught.

"Did you, Mr Potter, sire a child out of wedlock with one Hermione Jean Granger?"

"No, I did not."

Andromeda nodded, her impassive demeanor not betraying a single emotion. She took out another vial, this time with a slightly pink liquid inside and dropped three drops on Harry's tongue. The effect was instantaneous as Harry came back into himself, becoming more alert.

The camera pulled back to reveal Hermione sat in a chair next to Harry. She was controlling her own emotions well enough though she did fidget a little self consciously as the camera focused on her.

"Miss Granger," Andromeda said moving behind her chair, "Tilt you head up," she said briskly and Hermione obeyed, opening her mouth to let the older woman administer the dosage.

Hermione adopted the same slack look that Harry had earlier.

"You are Hermione Jean Granger, only daughter of Clark and Marie Granger?"

"Yes."

"Did you attempt to adopt any child whether Muggle or Magical at any time previous from this date?"

"No, I did not."

"Did you engage in an illicit affair with one Harry James Potter while you were in a relationship with Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

"No, I did not," she replied firmly.

"Did you and Mr Potter sire a child together?"

"No, we did not."

"And the last question. Have you, Miss Granger, ever used a love potion or concoction of similar intent on any other Wizard or Witch?"

"No, I have not."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Andromeda administered the antidote and turned to address the camera.

"I am fully aware that the use of Veritaserum in an unofficial capacity is an offense. In answer to that you will find 10,000 Galleons paid in full to the Ministry of Magic treasury via the Tonks account manager at Gringotts. It will more than cover the fine I will be charged with."

"Now I will allow Mr Potter and Miss Granger to address you all."

Harry and Hermione got up from their seats and banished their chairs away.

Harry then turned to the camera. "You are all aware why this all was necessary, I don't have to tell you why these accusations against our character and integrity grated at us so. Miss Skeeter thought to gain some infamy by being the one to bring down the two heroes of the Wizarding World in a scandal of epic proportions.

"Well Miss Skeeter _did_ acheive infamy. Because from now on, she will be known as the one responsible for doing what Dark Lord's, Dementors, Basilisks and Pureblood Supremacy didn't manage to do."

The crowd gathered around the screen in Diagon Alley waited with bated breath for the axe to fall.

"Effective immediately, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are no longer citizens of Britain's Wizarding World."

Cries of dismay was heard from the crowd at Harry's words as his message reached their ears.

"We are leaving. And you don't have only Skeeter to thank for that. It's been three days since that article got published. In those three days Hermione has received over three hundred instances of hate mail. Forty of those letters contained lethaly harmful curses, jinxes, poisons, artifacts and more. All have been turned in to the Aurors, maybe for once something will be done? But I don't hold out hope."

Hermione stepped forwards. "When I entered into this world, I was promised, much like all mugglborns, that I would belong. That this would be my home, I would finally fit in. But when I actually came here, I was met with scorn and hatred. I was looked down upon for something that I had no control over.

"I was attacked and ridiculed for my blood status and despite fighting in a war against the people who championed my abuse and winning it, I was still faced with the same hatred, the same look of disgust from people who I was told would accept me."

And though she didn't flaunt it, a little bit of the crudely carved 'M' on her forearm peeked through her long sleeves. Those in the crowd with even a modicum of decency flinched at the pain they could hear in the young witch's voice. But there were still those who sneered at the tears of the thing they thought beneath them.

She linked her hand with Harry's and held her head high. "I know that a lot of you might think me a whiny little girl with delusions of grandeur but to those I ask, how many of you have withstood an hour long torture by the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange? And how many of you would still be sane after enduring it?"

She pulled up the sleeve of the hand that clutched Harry's hand. "This mark is proof of my words, but this is a label that I bear with my head held high. Yes I am a Mudblood! And I am proud to be so! And this Mudblood no longer wants anything to do with your Pureblood."

And with that the screen turned black and a deafening silence fell through the crowd.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger , the Boy Who Lived, The Muggle Born Hero, The Man Who Conquered, The Smartest Witch their Heroes, were gone.

* * *

**_Dun Dun Dunnn. Mudblood and proud mateys! Cheers. _**


	8. Chapter Eight

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Eight**

The private room in The Leaky Cauldron slowly filled up. In twos and threes people entered and took up chairs around the large table usually reserved for grand birthday parties. Today there were no treats or food present, instead an assortment of different drinks ranging from Firewhiskey to Butterbeer was placed in the center with tankards lining the edges offering the guests to help themselves.

Hannah Abbot, a formerly chubby teenager turned statuesque blonde haired beauty entered first along with her fiancé the recently appointed Hogwarts Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom. Neville himself was unrecognizable as the dumpy, bucktoothed, accident magnet that he used to be. Now standing six-one, with a build of a Beater, the man looked imposing until the observers gaze reached his arresting sky blue eyes, which were kind and full of happiness and content.

Naturally they took seats at the head of the table, having been the ones to call for this meeting. Hannah gripped Neville's hand supportively as the next set of guests arrived.

Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass came in next, heads together and hands touching. Susan came in to embrace her best friend and treated Neville to a similar embrace before retreating to two of the seats down the table, the girls hands graduated towards each other but they resisted the impulse and compromised by moving their chairs closer together.

Ernie MacMillan was the third to enter and following him, almost pulled along reluctantly was a woman slightly taller than Ernie who had her face intentionally hidden by a curtain of her light blonde hair.

Once in the room she took her hand out of Ernie's and stepped off to sit in the corner with the least illuminated seats. Ernie shook Neville's hand and courteously bowed over the hands of the three ladies present as was expected of a scion of the sacred twenty-eight, no matter that he had been kicked out.

He then went and sat beside the blonde he had come with, whether coincidentally or by design he sat so that he was placed between the woman and the rest of the table.

The next two to come in were redheads, siblings as well. Ginny and Ron Weasley entered and immediately took seats closest to the door. They didn't greet anyone and their mood was sombre to say the least.

More Weasleys entered, one by relation one by marriage. George and Angelina sat opposite the previous two redheads only they took the time to greet their hosts and fellow guests before taking their seats.

Four seats were left and the occupants of two came in next. A pair of twins in fact.

Padma and Parvati Patil, their usual colorful robes discarded in favor of a darker palette, entered the almost packed room. Ernie's companion shifted a little at their entrance but breathed a sigh of relief as they took the farthest possible seat away from her.

The next two guests caused a change in the rooms atmosphere. Uptil now the mood was quiet, contemplative, if not cheerful. But the temperature dropped drastically as a pair of former Slytherins in Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass entered the room. The newly crowned Lady Malfoy held her head high and had her arm on the Malfoy heirs as expected of a perfect pureblood princess. Only if one looked into her eyes, they wouldn't find that icy indifference that had been present in the previous Lady's gaze.

That hazel eyed gaze settled on an identical pair already sat at the table. The two sisters gaze met and after a prolonged moment the younger shifted her gaze to her sisters left, her sculpted eyebrow rose minutely before she looked back to her husband.

Somehow the two seats at the end of the table had remained empty and Draco led his new wife to them, pulling out her chair to allow Astoria to settle before taking his own seat. Back straight eyes forward, fully aware that he was in a den full of adversaries but still here for a purpose, Draco Malfoy looked to his inviter sat at the head of the table and waited.

Neville raised his wand and circled it twice over his head in a clockwise direction. There was a pulse felt by all in the room and the woman next to Ernie sneezed once, violently.

Neville smile sheepishly. "Sorry guy's," he apologized. "I was just checking for bugs," he nodded to Malfoy. "I think you know which kind I'm talking about."

Malfoy acknowledged the dig and remained silent, he had no power here. In fact the Malfoy name had less and less influence the longer Lucius remained in Azkaban. For one Draco was unwilling to do all the shady things his father did to gain influence and for another Draco Malfoy now stood for another family's name. The Greengrass family.

Having not sired any sons, Lord Greengrass had only agreed to marry his youngest to the Malfoy Heir on the stipulation that his first born would carry on the Greengrass family name. For that any association with Dark Lords, Dark Magic or Dark practices would render their union null and void.

If Draco was arranged to any other he would have sneered at those stipulations and tossed back the contract in contempt, but it just so happened that he deeply cared for the dark haired Greengrass heiress and would go to the ends of the earth for her.

Said heiress squeezed his arm reassuringly and Draco fortified himself for the upcoming predictable and unavoidable accusations and inquiries.

Neville cleared his throat. "Now that we can be sure not to be overheard," he pointed his wand at the center of the table and out of thin air popped up copies of issues of the Daily Prophet. Specifically those of earlier this week.

Featuring prominently in all of the front page articles were the recognizable faces of two of their former classmates, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

The titles ranged from being incredulous to outright outrageous.

_'Harry Potter to leave Wizarding World.'_

_'Savior Denounces Homeland.'_

_'False Accusations Cause Heroes to Flee.'_

And more of the same in the other articles. A lot of them also had moving photographs of the screen setup in front of W.W.W. That showed said heroes giving their testimony via truth serum. George had left the screen out there still playing their video on loop.

Most of the people in the room showed grim faces at the sight of the offending articles but the two who didn't lose their smiles were George and Angelina.

Neville addressed them first. "George, the screen was setup at your shop, anything you know about this?"

George's smile dimmed a little. "Neville, I know we're friends but I don't really think that's any of your business, is it?" there was an edge to his voice that wasn't present before he lost his twin. It was a little unsettling.

Neville slumped back in his seat and rubbed a hand over his face, but he didn't back down. "If it were any other person, I would agree," said Neville tiredly. "But this is Harry, this is Hermione! Much aside from being two of the most recognizable people in the world, they are also our friends and if there's any ways we can help them then tell us!"

The intensity in Neville's eyes reminded everyone in the room that this man was nearly the Chosen One at one point.

George's mouth formed a grim line as he shared a charged look at his wife, before he could say anything though, another Weasley spoke up.

"I don't think all of us can claim to be friends of either Harry or Hermione," Ron said pointedly and stared down the table at Malfoy.

Draco barely flinched, he slowly looked into the angry eyes of his one time rival then looked back at Neville not choosing to address his comment.

"Why is he here?" asked Ron sullenly when he couldn't get Malfoy to rise to the bait.

"I called him," replied Neville looking from Ron to Draco. "Harry and Draco are somewhat business partners and I thought it might be..."

"Business partners?" asked Ron in disbelief. "Harry and Malfoy? What are you on about Neville?"

Instead of Draco or Neville, another answered. Daphne Greengrass spoke up. "The Greengrass family conducts a lot of business with the muggle world, the Potters have alway been partners with us and now that Draco controls most of our business dealings, I would assume that's where they have been acquainted."

Ron slumped back in his chair as Malfoy didn't try to deny her claims. "I didn't know that," he admitted his tone quiet and thoughtful.

"I would imagine not, Weasley," said Draco finally, there was no barb in his words. "I don't think it would have gone down well with your family if they found out that your precious savior was meeting with the son of a Death Eater to discuss business with another Slytherins Company."

Ron had no answer to that and a slight nudge from Astoria settled Draco back in his attentive poised stance.

George chose that moment to speak up. "Harry did think that there would be questions on his leaving," he admitted. "And he also thought that the Ministry and the reporters would hound us day and night for information on them. He wasn't wrong."

George studied the faces sat around the table frowning at the witch sat in the dark beside Ernie. Shrugging off his suspicion he nodded to himself.

"He told me to tell you all that he's alright and that he and Hermione didn't come to this decision lightly. But it was out of necessity."

Ginny spoke up then looking straight at her brother, eyes wide and imploring. "But what could be so bad that they had to leave?" she asked earnestly.

"Maybe he's trying to get away from you, Weasley," said Malfoy before he could catch himself.

Luckily for him everyone chose to ignore Draco in favor of looking to George for answers. Although Ginnys cheeks did get a little red as she bit her lip to keep from hexing the blond idiot.

"Is it true," Neville asked, this time to Ernie. "That he filed for adoption?"

Ernie looked around at the gathered group, a little shocked at being called out. He met the eyes of all sat around him, his eyes lingering on Malfoy, but in the end he sighed and nodded.

"He did," said Ernie. "Harry came to my department at St Mungos. We talked, caught up and then he filed for adoption, he told me exactly what Rita said he did in that rag," he nodded towards the first article that had come out slandering Harry and Hermione. "He said his cousin hates magic and didn't want anything to do with his son. He filed legal adoption papers, even showed me evidence that he had added the kids name to his accounts. And you can't forge Goblin documents. He said he wanted to adopt with Hermione. And here's the kicker; I even met the kid!"

A flurry of 'Whats?' floated around the table as they all expressed their disbelief.

"Yeah!" agreed Ernie. "I met the kid, went down to Hermione's house for the inspection and I almost didn't recognize her, the way she was with the baby."

"So it's true?" asked Ron aghast. "They did have a baby together. He flinched just then as an invisible hand smacked him upside the head, he looked around to see George with his wand pointed at him.

"Don't be stupid, Ron," said George. "Did you already forget the Veritaserum testimony that they both gave?"

Ron started to say something then thought better of it.

George nodded approvingly and nodded to Ernie to continue. Ernie chose to address Ron's question.

"The tyke looked nothing like Harry or Hermione, aside from his dark hair I mean. The kid had the brightest blues I had ever seen."

Neville looked thoughtful. "Blue eyes you mean?" he nodded. "What else?"

"Well I checked the house, greeted the kid, watched them with the kid and then went back to Mungos. Since everything checked out I approved their adoption and sent them the owl with the official papers the next day." He hesitated for a second debating whether or not to reveal his suspicion. "There _was_ something strange about then though."

"Strange? How?" asked Neville, curious.

"Well they always seemed to be holding the boy. A lot of my inspections go in the way of prospective parents putting the child aside to play and then conducting the interview with me. In this case, either Harry or Hermione always had the baby in their arms and they didn't let me get too close."

Neville sat back and thought about this.

"An illusion, maybe?" asked Susan, unsure. "Maybe Hermione managed to create an illusion of a baby?"

"Oh, the baby's real," interrupted George.

Neville frowned at that. "What aren't you telling us?" he asked the oft infuriating red head.

George grinned. "A lot," he admitted. "But most of it, I'm not telling you because I actually can't tell you."

He moved his hand onto the table and the glint of three curving lines showed in the light from the chandelier.

Ginny and Ron gasped as the youngest Weasley reached across the table and grabbed his hand to reveal the freshly made marks that were slowly fading.

"He made you take an Unbreakable Vow?" she asked horrified at the implications.

George pulled his hand away and smiled at his siblings. "I offered it," he replied. "He was willing to go on trust but I knew that there are a lot of ways to get the truth out of a person."

"It was the only way to make sure that all three of them were protected," Angelina added and she revealed her wrist to be sporting the same markings as her husbands, the golden bands a stark contrast against her dark skin.

Neville slumped back in his chair in defeat knowing that he had no hope of getting anything more out of the older Weasley now.

"But wait a minute," said Daphne. "if there _is_ a child, and MacMillan said that Potter _did_ file for adoption then what of that interview under Veritaserum?"

At that question most of them were stumped, only George and Angelina were in the know and they weren't telling.

When no one really offered an answer they all knew that the meeting was done.

"But before we all go on out merry way," said George. "I do have one request. As friends and acquaintances," he allowed nodding to Malfoy. "Of Harry, Hermione gave me something of an insurance against this conversation leaking to the press or the Ministry." He pulled out a familiar piece of parchment from his robes.

"By signing this," continued Angelina. "We all agree to not betray Harry's secrets to the rest of the world. You're free to not sign it, but you will not be included in any future meetings or planning, should things get more involved."

"And just as a warning," cautioned George. "The word Sneak across your face, will be the least of your problems should you betray _this_ contract."

He slid the contract down the table to Malfoy after signing his own name with a his self inking quil and waited for Draco's response. Malfoy surprised all of them by taking up the quil immediately and signing his name with no fanfare. Astoria did the same, unflinchingly.

The witch next to Ernie hesitated a second before putting her name down with a slump to her shoulders. Ernie shot her a concerned look before repeating her actions himself and sliding the contract over to the Weasley siblings.

Still subdued and in no way satisfied with the conclusion of this meeting they still dutifully signed their names, their eyes widening slightly at the third name on the parchment.

Ginny slid the contract challengingly over to Daphne who ignored her and signed before handing it to Susan. Susan read the names before her casting a glance at the witch next to Ernie, then over at the Patil twins before signing.

The Patils were halfway through signing before a gasp broke the silence of the room.

Parvati stood up and walked down to stand in front of Ernie and the unknown witch who stil had her face hidden behind her long hair. As Parvati's shadow fell over the woman she lifted her head to look at her. Her hair parted revealing the beautiful face of Lavender Brown, the scar marring her features ran over one side of her face in two long swipes that ran over her eyes and down to her chin. They were healed but still looked less than a year old, despite it being over seven since she had gotten them.

Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her long lost best friend, who she had not had the strength to turn to lest she thought her a monster.

Parvati in turn fell to her knees next to the friend, the sister, she had thought she lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. Without giving Lavender a chance to explain Parvati leaped forwards and pulled the other woman into a bone breaking hug, tears falling as they embraced. Parvati kept repeating that she had thought her friend dead, and Lavender saying that she was sorry over and over again.

Malfoy having had enough of this drama got up and offered a hand to his Lady who took her eyes off the spectacle in front of them and accepting the offered hand and got up, silently they exited the room.

Neville cleared his throat, as Hannah finished signing the contract and handed it back to George. At a loss for what to say he got up and nodded to the remaining group.

"If we need to gather again, I'll owl you the details. Until then, let's hope that this all blows over and Harry and Hermione come back to us soon.

As they had entered, all the guests left the room till only the Patil Twins, Ernie and Lavender remained. They had a lot to talk about so they stayed.

Neville's wish for Harry and Hermione to return to the Wizarding World was for naught, since it would be years til their presence was felt back in Britain.

However a long way from the Leaky Cauldron in London, across the pond in America a small family of three, plus one extra, were settling into a small town in Kansas, appropriately named; Smallville.

The family would also change their names to fit in lest the names Potter and Granger be recognized by Muggleborn Americans, and it was in this town that the Kent's settled in and where the newly christened Clark _Kent_ would grow up. Not knowing that there was more than one secret being kept in his household.

* * *

**_So this one didn't come out exactly like I wanted, it's more of an interlude. The next chapter will involve the Potters or the Kent's as they are now known. And there will be a time skip so stay tuned for that! _**


	9. Chapter Nine

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

_Nine Years Later_

* * *

Clark Kent knew the rules that his Mom and Dad had laid down, he knew he was in direct violation of those rules, but he also rationalized that his parents had also said that he must always do what he thinks is right.

Granted being this far off from the property line of the Kent farm was not something that was right, rescuing the deer whose desperate cries his keen senses had picked up almost half a mile away? That was the right thing, right? Right.

Clark flew by on light feet, faster than any almost ten year old had any business being, in less than a minute he was close to the clearing. He knew running into the clearing would not help the deers', fawn by the sound of its, condition so he laid off the superspeed and crept up to the area where he could hear the creature crying for help.

Clark slowly walked into the clearing and stopped dead at the sight that greeted him. A bear trap, set in the woods of Smallville, Kansas where bears hadn't been seen for nearly half a century. He looked around nodded, spotting the kernels of corn laid around the clearing. He shook his head in disgust at the barbaric practices of some hunters.

The fawn had its hind leg caught in the trap and it was bleeding pretty badly from it, it was lucky that the deer was so young, any older and that leg would broken, as it was the heavily bleeding cut was bad enough.

The fawn saw his approach and started struggling harder, bleating desperately for help. Clark froze. He recalled very clearly what his Dad had taught him about approaching wild animals, especially when they were injured. Of course it couldn't really hurt Clark but still, with the way it was struggling, it would probably hurt itself more if he tried the slow approach.

He studied the trap for a moment looking for where the release lever was and how he would go about disabling it. Then, in the blink of an eye Clark shot from his spot disabling the trap and shot back to stand back in his spot. The fawn had barely any time to struggle before it was free. It stared at Clark for a second before bounding up to run away.

Unfortunately it didn't get very far because it's leg was hurt, limping out of the clearing the dawn struggled to flee.

Clark struggled with his options. He didn't have anything with him to tie the wound and that would require the animal to stay still long enough to him to treat it.

Thinking hard Clark came up with the only plausible idea he had. Readying himself, he used his speed to get closer to the fawn again and knelt close to the wound, the fire that flew from his eyes took every ounce of his strength to control, lest he burn through the deers leg.

Leaping back out of the way he was greeted to renewed cries of the animal as it felt the pain of fire on its wounds.

Clark was astounded that that had worked, when he saw that the bleeding had stopped, so far his heat vision was more trouble than help; since he nearly burned the barn down twice.

The fawn fled as he pulled back and Clark let it go, hoping that it found its mother, or at the very least it's herd before another predator found it.

He got up, ready to take off when another sound reached his ears, a decidedly not natural sound. It was an engine off in the distance, and it was coming straight towards him.

Clark should have run, but what if this was one of the poachers coming to check on his kill? If he could identify the guy, he could tell his dad and then something could be done about it.

His strong sense of justice prevailing, throwing self preservation out the window Clark hid being the trees as the engine grew closer and closer to the clearing.

It was a quad bike, and the rider seemed a little too young to be out in the woods by himself, thought Clark completely ignoring the fact that he himself was a nine year old kid. The man who was riding the quad seemed to be about seventeen or eighteen and he was dressed definitely not for an outing into the wild.

He proved himself not to be the poacher when instead of stopping he drove straight through the clearing and also, unfortunately, over the open bear trap. It was a marvel that he maintained control of the bike as it skidded, one of its tires ripped by the teeth of the trap.

The quad skid into a large tree with a loud crash that sent Clark reeling for a minute. Then he heard curses.

He saw the man get off the quad his expensive shoes sinking into the mucky ground that he had dug up. Paying no mind to this he moved around to examine the tire and slapped the front of the bike in frustration.

"Well, shit!" It wasn't a Midwestern accent. The man looked around the area, his styled dark hair falling over his eyes as he turned his head this way and that.

Clark should have run. This wasn't any of his business, he should have gone back to the farm and told his dad, who could probably contact Sheriff Miller and get this guy some help.

But he couldn't could he? The man obviously didn't have any supplies, no weapon to defend himself, his ride was busted and he wasn't dressed to survive in the wild judging by his dress shirt and slacks.

Clark slowly entered the clearing once more, his approach was similar to his dealing with the deer, only this time he was dealing with a slightly more dangerous animal.

"Hello," he said lightly as the man turned around raising his hand up in a poor attempt at defending himself.

The guy cocked his head to the side observing him. Clark supposed he was a weird sight to behold with his red jacket and blue t-shirt, khaki shorts and sneakers.

"Hey kid," he said hesitantly dropping his hands. "You lost?"

"No," he replied, coming a little closer. "But I think you might be."

The man's eyes widened as he stepped back. "Wait," he said hastily. "Is this a 'Children of the Corn' situation?" He asked looking from the open trap to Clark in mild panic. "Are your friends circling me, waiting to pounce, then eat me?!" He turned around on the spot trying to spot his 'friends'.

"What?" Clark said turning his nose up at the idea. "No, Mister. I just heard you crash and came to see if I could help."

"You're not a ghost right," he asked in rapidfire. "I mean, child in the woods, I crash doing something incredibly stupid, stranded in the forest, it's like the start of the most cheesiest horror movie."

"Sir, I'm not a ghost or a monster," said Clark, now exasperated. "My name is Clark Kent, my family runs a farm near here."

That brought the man up short. "Dad did say something about trying to buy the Kent farm near the property line..." He looked contemplatively at Clark before coming to a decision. "Okay, I'll bite," he said striding forwards and staining his expensive pants with mud, he stuck out his hand offering it down for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Tony Stark. You wouldn't happen to have a phone on you by chance?"

* * *

Harry entered the house through the back, wandering through the kitchen, he stepped into the living room and smiled as he saw his heavily pregnant wife sat on the rocking chair he and Clark had built, stroking her stomach gently with one hand while, of course, reading a book with the other. It was hard to catch but once she was done with one page it would automatically flip to the next.

Hermione looked up at his entrance and smiled back at him. "Clark's crossed the property line again," she said matter-of-factly as if this was a weekly occurrence, which it was.

Harry sighed good naturedly. "Should I go get him?" he asked already turning back around.

She shook her head. "The tracking bracelet is working, any sign of distress and you'll know."

Harry sat down in the chair next to Hermione. "Yeah, but what distresses an indestructible child, with super-speed, heat vision and super-strength?" he asked shaking his head.

Hermione sighed as she took her hand off her stomach and took Harry's in her own. "The pain of others," she replied. And the couple settled down in silence, waiting for their eldest to get back home.

* * *

Tony and Clark trudged up the slight outcropping and made their way through the thicket of trees, Clark with is size and experience easily dodging the branches and roots while Tony stumbling every other step.

Tony was speaking. "... So I find this old beat up quad bike in the tool shed and fixed it, then I decided to test it out, aaaannnd here we are!" he said spreading his arms in presentation before tripping on yet another root.

"So kid. My turn," Tony said panting slightly. "Why were you out here in the big bad forest all by yourself?"

Clark grinned back at him. "It's not that bad, but definitely big, most of the predators around here have been hunted to extripation, the only things to watch out for are coyotes and snakes."

"Wait, did you say snakes?"

Clark's grin widened. "They're not really that dangerous, you've just got to be faster than them."

"Yeah, yeah of course," muttered Tony derisively. "Just gotta be faster than a snake!"

A minute of silence before. "You're gonna answer my question?" he asked.

Clark considered it before saying. "There are poachers here sometimes, even if it's off season. They can't go hunting so they set up traps for wild game. A lot of the time small animals get caught up in them, I occasionally come out here to help them."

Tony's eyes widened with every word that came out of Clark's mouth. "And your parents approve of this?"

He smirked. "This isn't L.A. Mr Stark, I'm a farm boy, we all have to pull our own weight early on."

Tony shook his head, to him this kid seemed to be wise beyond his years, he actually reminded the Stark heir a little bit of himself, precocious that he was, and also smart.

"We're almost at the farm," was what Clark said next and Tony wondered at the relative ease at which the boy spoke, he himself was breathing heavily, almost panting and this kid had been to that clearing and back? It was barely mid-day. How early in the morning did he get up to make that hike?

What Tony saw next was what could only be described as the quintessential farm house. It looked cozy, comfortable. The Barn next to it kind of dwarfed the house, as did the grain silo and the windmill. There were large penned areas where he assumed various animals were kept and of course far in the distance he spotted the corn fields and vegetable gardens. All in all it was picturesque.

The property was huge, and he understood why his father had wanted to buy it. It was smack dab in the middle of two pieces of land that Stark Industries owned, but no amount of money, cajoling or pleading had convinced the Kent's to part with their home.

He had overheard Howard saying to his mother that Jonathan Kent was frustrating to deal with but he couldn't help admire a man who stuck to his principles.

The kid put on a burst of speed, running up the path towards the house. It took Tony another few minutes to be able to catch up to the boy before he banged open the front door and called in, "Mom! Dad! We have a guest."

He looked back out at Tony and grinned, "They like to be forewarned if I'm bringing home friends, you'll be my first!"

Tony shook his head at the idea of a nine year old being his friend, he could just hear Rhodey laughing at him.

He didn't know what he was expecting but Johnathan Kent wasn't it. Kent, despite having a quintessential farm, didn't look any bit like the quintessential farmer. He wasn't portly, he wasn't wearing overalls, no straw hat, no pitchfork. Tony internally huffed at his thoughts, what was he expecting 'Old Macdonald?'

No, Johnathan Kent looked surprisingly young for someone who owned such a large farm, he had windswept dark hair that looked messy but not filthy, he had a handsome face that probably better suited a lawyer than a farmer, he also had the most arresting green eyes he had ever seen, they seemed to shine with intelligence and something else he couldn't identify.

"Dad," said Clark excitedly. "Dad, I found Tony in the woods and he wanted to make a phone call."

Such simple words that while accurately described his predicament and requirement, still left a lot to be explained.

Kent came out of the house and almost unconsciously pulled Clark to his side, a hand on his shoulder quietened the babbling boy and the man stared at Tony for a second.

Tony resisted the urge to fidget.

Johnathan Kent didn't demand an air of reverence like his father did but for some unknown reason Tony took one look at this man and decided that he deserved his respect. This would put Johnathan on a very short list that included Peggy Carter and his own mother.

"Sir, sorry to barge in your home like this," Tony said astounding himself at his demeanor. "My bike broke down in the woods and Clark was nice enough to show me the way to your house so that I could make a phone call."

Kent didn't say anything to that, he looked Tony up and down taking in his dirty pants and trashed shoes that probably cost more than his broken down tractor, and sized him up. Then...

"Oh let the poor boy in, Johnathan," came a voice from being Kent and both the Kent boys moved aside to reveal Dr Martha Kent. Mrs Kent looked sort of like the quintessential farm wife, but that was more owing to the fact that she was almost eight months pregnant, otherwise she was a beautiful brunette who's brown eyes were welcoming but also promised a beating should he cause trouble. "He's not going to steal our farm, let the boy make his call."

Kent glowered at Tony one last time before nodding. "Clark, show Mr Stark here the phone and get ready for lunch," he paused and seemed to have a silent discussion with his wife. Then, his tone even more surly, "And set an extra place on the table for our guest."

Tony went to reject the offer out of politeness but the glare from Kent's eyes shut his protests right up, he hurried after the smaller boy and as he entered the house he looked back to see Mrs Kent swat her husband lightly for his surliness to which he whispered something in her ear that made her blush a deep red.

Tony looked forwards once more as Clark pulled him along, showing him their kitchen and where he could wash up.

He was wearing the more expensive clothes, he had tons of money and anything he wanted, could be his in a matter of hours. But as he got ready to eat lunch at the Kent farmhouse, he couldn't help but think, that he didn't really measure up, not one bit.

* * *

Lunch was a jovial affair as Clark's upbeatness allowed the Kent's to act as themselves.

"So, young man," said Kent looking at Clark sternly. "Where were you this morning?"

"I heard a deer in the forest," he admitted not meeting his father's eyes.

"There are a lot of deer in the forest," Kent replied patiently as he served his wife double portions of everything.

"This one was hurt," he insisted. "It got caught in a poachers bear trap, it was only a fawn Dad, it would have died if I didn't help."

Kent looked at Clark for a second, his lips a thin line of disapproval before nodding, "It got away alright?" he asked surprising the hell out of Tony who was sure a scolding was coming.

Clark nodded as he dug into his pasta. "Uh-huh, I made sure it wasn't bleeding too much, then Tony's bike scared it off."

Kent chewed his food while he thought on Clark's words, swallowing he looked at Clark. "You missed your morning chores, make sure they're done before dark, alright?"

Clark nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir." And he went back to eating.

Tony stared from son to father to mother who had kissed the top of Clark's head after his talk with his dad and starting eating herself.

"What, that's it?" he asked the family incredulously. The three Kent's looked up from the their plates all giving him raised brows for his outburst but he wasn't having it. "He's on his own, releasing wild animals and messing with poacher traps and all you have to say is 'finish your chores'?!"

Kent frowned at him. "Clark can take care of himself, I trust him enough to know when to ask for help."

Mrs Kent nodded at him in agreement while Clark just slurped some more pasta into his mouth. Tony shook his head and went back to eating. It was really good food, but this family was crazy, he decided."

* * *

Harry washed the dishes as he watched Clark and Tony out the window, Clark was showing Tony around the farm and Harry was just waiting to Tony's ride to come pick him up.

"I expected something different," said Hermione from behind him. He turned to find her leaning against the counter looking out at the two boys same as him.

"Who, Stark? I'd wager we expected the same thing," he replied sharing a smile. "Malfoy?" he asked just to confirm.

Hermione grinned. "Malfoy," she agreed. "He's not though, he seems like the decent sort, just a messed up childhood. Reminds you of someone?"

Harry shook his head, trying to think of a counter to that comparison but couldn't find any. He sighed. "I guess I could give the kid a chance," he agreed. "But it's not about us, it's about Clark. Didn't you say that Stark graduated high school at fifteen? And already holds two doctorates? He's smart. Genius smart. _Hermione_ smart. He stays around Clark long enough, he'll figure it out. Then what?"

Hermione smiled as she saw Clark laugh at something Tony said. Try as she might her son ended up having the same fate with friends that she had had, it was nice to see him have fun with someone who wasn't family.

"Then we sit him down and talk to him about it," she said, finally answering his question. "We explain to him why it's important to keep Clark safe and his powers hidden. Hell, we'll interrogate him under Veritaserum if we have to, and if he still wants to expose Clark," she sighed as she fingered her wand holster. "Then we can make sure he never remembers the incident."

Harry frowned he finished off the last dish, set it down in the drainer and walked over to stand beside his wife leaning on the counter next to her.

"I don't want you to have to do that," he said softly carresing the back of her hand with his. She turned her wrist to catch his fingers with hers.

"I will do what whatever it takes to protect my son, Harry," she replied vehemently, her eyes clouding a little as her hormones played haywire on her emotions.

Harry looked out at the boys, now sitting on the old swing that Andy sometimes rested on in the evenings. They were talking closely, Tony had Clark's complete attention and the kid looked genuinely interested in talking to a nine year old.

"If it comes to _that_," he said finally. "Then I'll do it myself."

* * *

**_So some people seemed to be confused but I did highlight from the start, in the summary, that this story will crossover with the MCU, hence the MCU. Tada!_**


	10. Chapter Ten

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Ten**

Harry looked up from his shoveling at the sound of a horn. He almost rolled his eyes as the familiar sports car rolled up to the house.

It had been nearly month since Clark had dragged home a billionaire's son and it seemed like he had never left, with the amount of times Tony Stark was over. If Harry were a normal man, he would be worried about Starks intentions. Fortunately for Tony, Harry had tonnes of discreet ways to determine the younger man's intentions towards his son.

As he spotted the person sat in the passenger seat of the car, he straightened up and put aside the shovel. It didn't help that as of last week, Starks mother and his wife seemed to have become the best of friends.

As he passed his fixed tractor he gave it a rueful look blaming it for his unfortunate situation. If only Stark hadn't offered to fix it while waiting for his pickup, he would have been and gone the minute that town car pulled into his driveway. But no, Howard and Maria Stark were forced to wait in his porch with Harry's pregnant wife's hospitality while their son fixed his tractor with running commentary provided by his own son, Clark.

To be fair the tractor ran smoother than it had ever run and Hermione had gained a friend, as had Clark. If it wasn't for Clark's secret being discovered Harry would have been fine with the changes around the farm, but as it was Harry was terrified for his son. And with good reason as he spotted said son using his superspeed indiscriminately just to get to his new and only, if Harry was being completely honest, friend.

Thankfully the kid slowed down as soon as he came around the barn and into the sight of the Starks, who were just getting out of the car.

Clark shot straight over to Tony but the kid was ready for him as the now ten year old, launched himself off the ground and into Starks arms. Tony 'oofed' shakily with an effort that wasn't entirely faked, he'll have to warn Clark to remember to be gentler with his hugs to people not in the know.

Maria Stark came over to greet Harry.

"Jonathan," she said pleasantly offering her hand and not paying any mind to his dirt covered one as she shook his hand strongly. "Where's that lovely wife of yours? Resting I hope. She's due any moment now, yes?"

Harry nodded, yes. "Over due actually, Maria," he responded making a show of checking his watch, "by about a day and a half."

Maria's eyes widened as she cast her eyes to the house. "Well then I must see how she is," she looked to him imploring. "May I?"

Harry smiled, he had a feeling that Hermione wasn't the only one starved for company in this relationship. "Of course, of course," he agreed immediately, his wife could probably use the distraction. "She's resting the living room, give a knock to warn her please, Maria. She's very excitable at this late stage."

Maria nodded and was off. "Oh and Tony's got something for Clark," she called back from the porch. "Don't think we've forgotten that you didn't tell us about missing the boys birthday, young man."

Harry smiled wider as he shook his head at the older woman disappearing into his house. Maria was maybe nine, ten years older than him, but her scolding sometimes made him feel like he was back in front of McGonagall again.

He walked over to the car where Clark was looking at something on the backseat and saying something to Tony.

"I like it a lot, Tony. Thank you, but..." He trailer off as Harry approached the duo. "Dad, Tony's given me a Playstation for my birthday, I love it but..."

Harry sighed. "But you can't use it, right bud?"

Clark nodded smiling at Tony. "Yeah dad." he turned back to Stark. "See Tony."

Tony tried not to look affronted. "Sir if this is about the money..."

"It's not," interrupted Harry. "Our farm really doesn't get much of the electricity from the mains, only enough to power the lights. A lot of the tools we use have generators for it, but anything like computers or game consoles like this one," he indicated the Playstation. "Gets fried in a matter of weeks."

Clark nodded at that explanation winking at Harry when Tony didn't notice.

"I appreciate the gesture Tony, and it's a very good gift, but he won't be able to used it."

Tony ruminated on that for a moment before nodding. "That's alright, I'll just keep it in my house and you," he ruffled Clark's hair. "Can play whenever you come over."

Clark's eyes widened as he looked from Harry to Tony. "Really?" he asked Tony who nodded. "Dad can I go an visit the Starks, someday?"

Harry sighed at the hopeful look on his sons face. He had been deined so many simple joys in life because of his abilities. It was almost a parallel to his own childhood where he didn't know what it meant to go visit a friends house or have a sleepover. In his case it was because the rest of the neighborhood thought he was a freak, in Clark's case it was restricted lest they all _think_ of him as a freak.

But Harry suspected that the time had come to allow Clark to spread his wings, he was no longer unconsciously using his powers, he was a smart sensible kid who was wise for his age and made informed decisions, never letting his emotions get the better of him, because he knew the consequences.

"I'll talk with your mother and see if you can visit sometimes, bud." He finally conceded and the smile on Clark's face told him that this was the correct decision.

But just then...

"Johnathan!" came Maria's voice from the door way. "Johnathan! Martha's water just broke!"

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth in front of the working doctors as they prepped Hermione for delivery. He was as anxious as he could be and on every pass of the door he could see his son, as worried as he was.

He thanked Merlin for the presence of the Starks as Maria put an arm around Clark and tried to ease his worry. Clark unconsciously burrowed into the older woman's embrace taking comfort where it was available. He locked eyes with Tony who nodded back at him with a steely gaze. The message was clear, 'You take care of her, I'll take care of him.'

Its had been, again, thanks to Tony that they had made such quick time getting to the hospital, Tony's sportscar had ripped through the empty streets of Smallville to the hospital as Maria consoled Clark in the back seat and Harry worried in the front.

Truly the only calm one in this entire situation was his wife. Speaking of...

"Harry," came her exasperated voice, a hidden tension present. "Take a seat, you're making me dizzy."

Harry shot up to her as a nurse attached an IV drip to her arm. "Dizzy! Oh God! Hermione why are you dizzy?!" He grabbed the hand of the nurse. "Why is she dizzy?!"

Hermione grabbed his hand and made him release the unnerved nurse. "It's a figure or speech! Merlin sit down please!" she cried out agitated. Harry obliged shooting the nurse an apologetic look and thanking Hermione for the umpteenth time for making the bracelets that they kept on at all times.

The runic bands were designed in such a way that even if they unintentionally slipped and referred to each other as Harry or Hermione, the confunding rune would make it sound like Jonathan and Martha.

In addition to that there were a dozen different runes on it that linked to their son, tracked each others locations, informed them on Clark's health and wellbeing and so on. It was also an emergency portkey.

He fiddled with said bracelet till Hermione grabbed his hand and held it in her own.

"Relax," she said softly. "I'm fine and we're pretty well on schedule. She's going to be fine."

"She?" he asked in wonder part curious part hopeful.

"Well we couldn't check because the ultrasound machine didn't work around us, but I've got a feeling." Hermione smiled her beautiful smile at him and for moment he believed that everything would be alright. Then he went back to fussing.

* * *

It was mere hours later that Clark and the Starks entered the delivery room to see Harry sitting next to an exhausted Hermione cradling a pink blanket bundled baby.

Clark's eyes widened in wonder at the tiny little thing in his mother's arms. He had known from a very early age that he wasn't their biological child, he had never felt any less loved by them and as he got a closer look at the tiny baby girl, instead of being jealous of her existence, he vowed internally that he would always protect his little sister to the best of his abilities, which were quite considerable. The newest addition to the Potter/Kent family just gained the strongest guardian it could hope for.

Hermione looked up at his entrance and smiled a tired smile. "Clark, honey! Come meet your sister."

Clark was next to her bed so fast he was afraid he might have used a little of his speed. At their parents smile he relaxed but tensed up again as soon as they tried to pass him the baby.

"Mom," he whispered anxiously not wanting the Starks to hear. "What if I hurt her?"

Hermione smiled down at him. "Clark, you are capable of a lot of amazing, spectacular things, but the one thing that I believe you are _not_ capable of," she said softly. "Is hurting your little sister."

He glanced at his dad for confirmation and Harry nodded. "Take her son," he said matching Hermione's smile and confidence in his abilities.

As gentle as he could Clark allowed the little bundle to be passed to him, his mom showing him how to hold her properly. As he gazed down in wonder at the new addition to their family his mother said.

"Clark, meet your little sister, Lily Marie Potter."

* * *

As one family celebrated a new addition to theirs, across the country another lamented the loss of theirs.

The young blonde woman woke from her sleep her deep blue eyes searching, once recognizing her visions as nightmares she settled back on her pillow and stared out at the dark starry sky, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I will find you Kal, I promise."

* * *

**_A little shorter than the rest but I just had to end it there, I promise a longer one coming soon. _**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Eleven**

"So I'm picking Liu Kang. Who are you picking Jay?"

"I believe I will be picking Raiden, Master Clark."

"Just Clark is fine, Jay."

"Of course, sir."

Clark rolled his eyes at the bot sat next to him. "Exactly why did Tony ask you to play me again?" he asked staring at Dum-E whom Jarvis was controlling in order to use the controller.

"Well sir is, I believe, saying farewell to his parents, as you know they have offered to drop you home today, and after that Mr Stark has an important meeting with some colleagues of his."

Clark sniffed as he nodded. There had been a storm this past week and sun had barely shone. As a result Clark was feeling rather down, a rarity for the almost twelve year old.

"Also, sir believes you are cheating in someway because you manage to press in combos faster than the game can recognize, therefore he has named me his champion in order to Avenge him."

Clark smirked down at the bot as they got ready to play, but he faltered when his sharp hearing picked up noise from the living room.

_"Do me a favor and try not to burn the house down before Monday..."_ came the voice of Howard Stark. Clark hadn't really had much to do with the intimidating Mr Stark in the few years he had known Tony. He had more interactions with Maria, he loved Maria she was like a second mom to him.

He heard Tony mumble a response to Howards words but they were drowned out as the game loading screen ended and the match begin.

Clark started fighting and grinned as Jarvis and Dum-E finally provided him a challenge. He rattled on on the controller as he beat Jay and Dum-E for the first round then they beat him for the second. Finally trouncing them in the last round he cheered and loaded another game, sticking with Liu Kang while JD as he dubbed his opponents picked Johnny Cage.

This time it was impossible not to hear the argument going on in the front room. Once again he heard the elder Starks voice pipe up.

_"You know, they say sarcasm is a metric for potential. If that's true, you'll be a great man some day. I'll get the bags."_

Then he was gone and he heard Maria.

_"You know he means well,"_ she tried but the huff he heard from Tony was enough to discern what he thought about the sentiment.

_"We won't be long at the Pentagon, and when we get back we can get to that holiday we've been putting off."_

_"You mean, **he's** been putting off,"_ Clark heard Tony's voice reply sullenly.

All he heard was Maria sigh, then...

_"Go get Clark, we'll be off soon."_

There was no reply and the game started up but Clark paused it. He waited. When Tony appeared, he didn't even give a hint to the conversation he had just had with his parents. He smiled at Clark and told him to pack up.

"I'll see you when we get back from the trip," he promised and Clark hugged Tony knowing that his friend, almost older brother, needed it. Tony didn't shrug him off and when he pulled back, some of the tension in his shoulders had been released.

"Bye Tony," said Clark as he slipped on his backpack and trudged out the door to the classic silver Rolls-Royce waiting for him. Howard was already seated at the drivers seat and Maria was waiting for him outside.

She pulled him into a hug that he went into willingly, then opened the door for him to get in. Clark buckled up and waved at Tony as the car started moving. Tony smiled and waved back, but he didn't spare a glance to his father as the car sped away.

There wasn't much talk in the car. Clark felt the fatigue of the day, something he was definitely not used to, catch up to him and he drifted off against the comfortable leather padded backrest of the car as the rumbling engine lulled him to sleep.

The next thing he knew there was a loud crash and he felt himself fly off the seat and into the back of Howard's. He felt the steel of the seat give under his skull as he fell down behind the driver seat.

Before he could get his bearings he heard the approaching sound of footsteps. Boots on gravel, coming closer and closer.

As the sound grew level to the door he heard Howard's voice.

"Help my wife. Please. Help!"

It sounded like it took a lot of effort, from his position all he could see was Maria's blood streaked horrified face as she stared at what he assumed to be Howard. Clark tried to move but his limbs seemed to be suddenly unresponsive. He feels for the first time in his life, pain. He's aching all over and could barely keep his eyes open, especially after that knock on his head.

"Sergeant Barnes!" he heard Howard exclaim softy before he heard sharp swift smacks, it sounded like metal hitting flesh.

"Howard!" screamed Maria and he saw her face, looked terrified at whatever was happening to Howard, he _needed_ to get up but his body just wasn't responding. At this point he didn't know if it was fear or weakness that was keeping him down.

Maria was sobbing, struggling against the seat belt, then he heard the crunch of boots again. Whoever had silenced Howard was coming over to Maria's side. Finally through the window Clark glimpse a face, devoid of emotion and life. A dark stubble. Straggly black hair and a glint of steel. Then he saw the arm that gripped Maria's neck and squeezed and something in Clark snaps.

With tremendous effort he pushed out of his prone position, his back straining against the back door before the entire thing popped off its hinges and Clark fell out of the car, he was up and running in seconds. He ran around the car and pushed the man strangling Maria with both his hands, the man flew back into a lamppost that the car had crashed next to and went on through two trees before slumping down on the ground against the third.

Clark paid him no mind. Grabbing the door at the hinges he tore it off before looking at Maria. She was deathly still but as he stared her clothes and skin melted away to show him her heart which was still beating, if weakly. Clark leaned in to scoop the older woman out and paused as he saw the pale face of Howard Stark staring at him, cheek against the steering wheel. His eyes were accusing, he turned away from them and put Maria over his shoulder.

He looked around at where he was and realized that they were still close to Tony's house. With a burst of speed Clark shot off leaving the body of Howard Stark and the man who had killed him behind as he prayed to any and all gods that would listen that Maria please not die!

* * *

Tony had already started on his first bottle of scotch when he was startled out of his stupor by the voice of his little brother. He of course knew that Clark had already gone and assumed he was drunker than he had thought until the shout came again.

Tony stumbled out of the lounge to stumble onto a scene that would haunt him till the end of days. Clark was on his knees blood covering his front and clutched in his arms was the lifeless body of his mother.

Tony lost control of his legs at the sight and, already inebriated, he tripped over his feet and landed violently into his knees next to the two already on the floor.

He looked down at his mother bleeding face to Clark's weeping one and he was at a loss. "C-Clark, wh-wha...?" he stumbled over his words as he tried to form a coherent thought, the alcohol already in his system wasnt helping but his stuttering managed to somehow spur Clark into talking.

"I... I was asleep, then we crashed and s-someone attacked us... He... He... Tony he k-killed your d-dad. He k-killed M-Mr Stark then went for you mom. I... I..."

Tony looked down at his mom, scrabbling around on the floor he snatched up her wrist and held it in his hand, fumbling for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt that tiny bump against his fingers, she was alive but her pulse was really weak.

"S-She needs help," he said trying to stand up only to fall again as his legs refused to cooperate. He glared down at them but he had had too much to drink and now he could barely help his own mother. "We need help," he said with a whimper looking at Clark desperately.

Clark locked eyes with him for a moment before breaking contact and staring at his mother. Laying Maria gently in the floor he grabbed his blue bracelet that he always had on and snapped it breaking the band and letting it fall. Almost immediately there were two loud cracks and Tony stared as Jonathan and Martha Kent appeared out of nowhere, stood directly in front of him. In their hands were two thin sticks that they pointed in opposite directions before letting it fall and rushing to their aid.

* * *

Hermione and Harry had been invited to the Sheriffs house for his annual get together, with Clark at Tony's and Andy watching Lily they had accepted the invitation and were extremely bored with present company.

Small town gossip was, after all, was nothing they were really interested in but as Hermione had said; it would do to mingle with the locals from time to time lest they get too suspicious of that estranged Kent family and start asking questions.

It was fortunate that they had decided to take breather in the form a walk around the Sherrifs grounds when the alert went off on their bracelets. Someone or something had removed Clark's bracelet.

Locking eyes the couple turned on the spot and vanished.

When they arrived at the manor they stepped into silent chaos, wands out the two magicals swept the area with practiced ease, finding no threats they dropped their arms and approached the people lying on the floor. Hermione rushed to the bleeding Maria Stark and Harry hurried to his son.

Clark shot up so fast he was nothing but a blur as he launched himself at his father. Clark buried his face in his fathers stomach and broke down clutching at his waist. Harry held in a groan as he felt his hip bone crack under the pressure.

Clark, unfortunately, heard the _crack_ and pulled back horrified. "I hurt you!" he cried, aghast.

Hermione's eyes shot up to his and he shook his head telling her silently to let him handle this.

Clark stared at Harry's hip his eyes widening as he saw the damage done. Harry read in his son's eyes exactly what he was thinking.

Before he could move though, Harry waved his wand and froze Clark's body in place, he winced in rememberance of when someone else had done that to him, but he knew that if Clark ran from him today, the chances of him finding his son was slim. He waved his wand on himself and muttered the proper spell that Lockhart had failed to do in his second year.

"Look now," he said softly as he walked forwards completely healed. Clark did and as he closed the distance his son hung his head in shame. Harry closed their distance and broke his spell to pull his son back into him. He would take a hundred broken bones over the loss of his son, any day.

Clark didn't run, but he didn't dare touch Harry in fear of hurting him. "Clark, we all lost control, and sometimes we hurt the ones we love, no one knows that better than me. But that doesn't mean that you can't be forgiven. We love you Clark, we would die without you." He whispered in his sons ear and slowly his arms rose to clutch into Harry again and the tears fell. In stunted words he told his father exactly what had transpired.

As Harry listened to his story and watched his wife work he looked around and saw Tony watching them all with shrewd, if slightly clouded, eyes.

Harry sighed, knowing that a huge explanation was forthcoming soon, given what had happened to his mother, Harry could not in good conscience wipe Tony's memory of this event.

Hermione got up from the floor her skirt stained with Maria's blood, which she didn't pay any mind to, blowing some of her wild hair out of her eyes she put a hand on Clark's shoulder and spoke.

"She's going to be alright. I've healed her cut and repaired the damage done to her larynx, a nights rest will get her healed up fast." She sighed as she laid a kiss on his hair. "If it wasn't for you, Clark, I don't think she would have made it."

Clark just turned around and put his arms around his mother, Hermione didn't hesitate, countering his now extra careful grip with a bone crushing hug, pulled him to her and burning her face in his hair, breathing her son in. Her life. Her love. Her everything.

Leaving his family to comfort each other Harry walked over to Tony and sat back on his haunches to look at the bereft looking Stark.

He offered Tony his hand. "You think you could get up Tony?" he asked gently.

Tony looked down at himself hopelessly tears flowing freely. "I... I was too drunk, c-couldn't even help my own _mother_!" he screamed in disgusted voice.

"Hey, hey Tony, calm down. Maria's fine, she's just resting now, okay," he said trying to get through to him. But he was inconsolable. In the end Harry stunned Tony, mentally apologizing to the man and made him float next to him as he went back to his family.

Hermione lifted her wand and made the other Stark float next to her as well and with a word both parties vanished in a whirl of colour.

* * *

Andy shot up from her seat as large party of five arrived in the living room. The monitoring charm set on the nursery didn't trigger so she rushed over the tangled mass of limbs and torsos and helped them all stand up. Seeing two floating bodies and her grandson covered in blood Andy's eyes widened and he pulled Clark to her side hugging the boy to her.

She asked Harry and Hermione silently what was going on but they ignored her.

"Clark stay with Gran, we'll be right back, okay honey?" said Hermione as she laid a kiss on Clark's dirty forehead and moved up the stairs, Maria Starks prone form floating behind her. Harry followed suite carrying Tony Stark.

She looked down at her grandson who had his arms wrapped gingerly around her waist, Clark always had a strong hug, he had never hurt her, but his strength showed in his hugs, it also showed how much power he was holding back with the people he loved. Clark's hugs were special to her, now he was holding her as it she was made of glass.

_What had happened?_

Shaking her head and knowing she would have to wait for her answers Andy took Clark's hand and led him to the couch. Settling him down next to her she twisted her wand once in the air and ran its tip over the boys face and torso. The dirt, blood and grime that he had on his clothes and body quickly siphoned off leaving a cleaner but still obviously distressed grandson in her wake.

"Clark? Baby what happened?"

Clark looked up at his Gran as if expecting retribution. "I hurt dad, Gran," he said softly.

Andy sighed and shook his head. "With your strength I imagine?" she asked deftly, at his nod she huffed. "Well I can't say I didn't expect it." At his wide eyed look she elaborated. "It's obvious that you're holding back almost a hundred percent of your normal strength just to interact with us on a daily basis. I had told your mother a long time ago that she needed to get to work on creating some sort of power dampener for you that could help you control your powers better and make sure that you don't accidentally end up hurting anyone. But your mother and father didn't want you to think that they were afraid of your powers. They didn't want you to think that anything you did was abnormal or dangerous."

"But I _am_ dangerous!" he declared stubbornly expecting a rebuttal.

Andy merely nodded. "Yes you are," she agreed bringing him up short. "But you are also alot more than that. You are my grandson, you are the son of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. You are gifted with so many abilities and not once have you ever used that ability for your gain. Everytime you use your powers its to help, whether it's to help your dad at the farm or help animals out in the woods, you have always _helped_. So you hurt your dad once. You want to know how many times your dad hurt himself doing the stupidest things imaginable when he was your age? I could write a few books on the subject."

She ran a hand over Clark's unkempt hair smoothing it back a little, a stubborn little fringe still fell over his forehead. "Clark, sweetie, you are not a monster and no matter who or what you are, you are still human," he went to shake his head but Andy shushed him. "Not biologically, no. But you were raised by, cared for and accepted by humans, you are a part of our family, perhaps the most important part. You made a mistake, your dad got hurt, what you can do is make sure that you _learn_ from that mistake. Don't let it happen again. Your mom's forgiven you, your dad's forgiven you, I've forgiven you. I think it's time for you to forgive yourself."

* * *

When Harry and Hermione came back down, they found Clark laying in Andy's lap. She was slowly stroking his hair and he had his eyes closed but they all knew that he wasn't asleep.

Hermione knelt down next to him and he opened his bright blues to look into his mother's warm caring brown eyes.

"Hey, baby," she said softly. "We have to leave for a bit, okay. We have to see if the man you saved Maria from is still there, we have to retrieve Howards body and we have to find out why you guys were attacked."

Clark nodded. "Okay mom." Hermione smiled knowing that it was clearly _not _okay but this needed to be done.

"You were very brave today, I am so proud of you." she leaned in to kiss his hair. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mom," he replied softly. He looked up to his dad who was smiling the proudest smile he had ever seen on his face.

"We'll talk in the morning, son." he assured Clark before Harry and Hermione joined hands and disaparated.

* * *

Harry and Hermione landing straight on the spot where Clark had said they had crashed. They were still not prepared for the destruction that they found. Bits of wood fence was scattered around. Two trees were down and the car was completely totaled.

"Those trees," Harry pointed out. "Clark said he pushed the attacker and he flew into the trees." He started walking in the felled trees direction, Hermione followed easily and the duo found themselves kneeling on a spot on the ground that definitely appeared to be indented by a fully grown man. The problem was, that a push like that from Clark that caused _trees_ to collapse should have killed this man, but his body was nowhere to be found, it was way too early for scavengers to have found it, besides no predator in these forests are capable of making away with an entire human being and not leave a trail?

"He's gone," said Harry as he got back up to his feet from inspecting the spot where the man had fallen.

"He's human, if that's a concern," Hermione replied pointing out the split tree trunk where a significant amount of blood was smeared presumably from the attacker.

It was still shining from the spell Hermione had performed.

Harry nodded. "Let's head back to the car."

Once they were back on the roadside Hermione noticed a detail she had missed when she arrived.

"Did Clark say that the attacker opened the trunk?"

Harry followed her gaze and frowned at the open trunk of the Rolls.

"No," he answered. "And Clark wouldn't have missed that detail, he would have heard the trunk open. Why would he open the trunk, if Howard was the target, then why go through their things?"

They couple approached the car and looked inside the trunk. What they found confused them even more. There was a hidden section in the trunk that had been opened and whatever was inside there, was now missing.

"Harry look!" said Hermione he looked up to see her pointing at a stain on the trunk latch, a red stain. A wave of a wand confirmed it, human blood.

"So he got up from where Clark threw him and came back to remove something from this trunk?" he asked his wife the incredulity of the situation increasing the more he spoke. "Then that means, that Howard wasn't the target, this was a retrieval mission."

Hermione nodded. "And whatever he was looking for, it looks like he got it."

* * *

"Soldier. Report."

"Mission successful. Package retrieved."

"Casuallties?"

"One. Designation Howard Stark."

"So he was transporting it alone. Any problems with retrieval?"

"Negative."

"Reason for injuries?"

"Mission success required automotive collision."

"Hmm. Fine. Stand down."

"Treat those injuries. Then wipe him and put him back on ice."

"Yes, sir."

"Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra!"

* * *

**_It's getting real folks. Hope you enjoyed that. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Cheers._**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Twelve**

Tony Stark woke from his slumber abrubtly. He woke confused, because the mattress underneath him wasn't familiar and drapes and furniture in the room were alien. He sat up realizing that he didn't remember going to sleep, but what he did remember felt like something out of a nightmare.

His mother was hurt and bleeding. Clark was holding her. He couldn't move to help her. Then he remembered the Kent's appearing out of nowhere and waving sticks. Then nothing. God he must have pretty slammed to have such vividly ridiculous dreams.

Interestingly, though, he wasn't hung over. Which was a first since he would have had to drink quite a lot to have such strange dreams.

But then where was he? How did he get here? Climbing out of the bed on surprisingly steady feet he walked over to the window, parted the curtain and frowned. He recognized that barn. What the hell was he doing at the Kent's?

God he hoped he didn't make a drunken fool of himself in front of the Kent's, Mr and Mrs Kent were one of the few people that he truly respected. He hated the idea of them thinking badly of him.

Almost as if summoned by his thoughts, there was a knock on the door and Johnathan Kent entered the room.

He looked like he had been up all night, his eyes had dark bags under them and his hair was messier than ever. What Tony noticed almost immediately, though, was that he had a stick in his hand, the same stick he had seen in his dreams.

Tony glanced from the stick to the older man's usually bright green eyes that were a little dulled down today. He watched as Johnathan walked up and made a show of putting down the stick on the dresser than walking over to stand in front of him.

"Tony," he sighed as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "You're awake, we were beginning to worry."

"Sir," said Tony, a little embarrassed, he was sure that he had done something completely stupid in front of Clark's father and he wanted to get his apology out of the way first. "Whatever I did yesterday, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to..."

"Tony," Johnathan interrupted frowning. "How much of yesterday do you remember?"

Tony shook his head avoiding the older man's gaze. "Not much," he admitted shamefaced. "I assume I did something very stupid?"

"Tony, you didn't do anything stupid," Johnathan said softly, he gently took Tonys arm and guided the confused man to the bed. "You might want to sit down."

The grave tone in which he spoke made Tony swallow. What was going on? He asked himself as he sat back down on the bed.

"Tony," continued Johnathan as he pulled a chair from the desk in the corner to sit eye level to him. "Last night, when Howard and Maria were taking Clark home, they were attacked two miles out from your manor..."

Tonys heart thumped loudly as his ears rang. No. That was a dream. It wasn't supposed to be real. But somehow he couldn't voice this thoughts and listened on as Johnathan spoke.

"Tony you father... I'm sorry Tony but your father didn't survive the attack."

There was pause where Tony hated himself a little for feeling relief that Kent had said your _father_ instead of your _parents_. His heartbeat thumped loudly still in his ears as he tried to get a question out.

"H-How?" he asked stutteringly. "Why?!"

"We think it was something he had made or was transporting that day, when we found the car, the trunk was open and a hidden compartment in the trunk floor was empty."

"He was going to the Pentagon..." Tony replied numb before he remembered the third passenger in the car. "Clark! Mr Kent, what happened to Clark! He was in the car... and... and so was my mother!"

Johnathan reached out and grabbed one of his flailing hands. "Tony!" he said firmly. "Maria and Clark are fine! Maria did have some injuries but we healed them."

Tony searched Kent's eyes for any deception and found none, he sagged in relief even though he still hated himself for thanking God that his mother had survived instead of his father.

"What injuries?" he asked as Johnathan let go of his hand. He had some suspicions but waited for confirmation.

"She had a cut, near her temple. And her neck was bruised, larynx nearly crushed."

All he could see was his mother's bleeding form lying in Clark's arms. Clark who had somehow dragged a woman double his size for _two miles? _He hated that his suspicions about his little brother had to be confirmed in such a brutal way.

"Clark saved her, didn't he?"

Johnathan looked up at him, Tony could see the father in his eyes trying to protect his son, but then he sagged and nodded.

"Yes."

Tony looked down at his hands. "I remember some of it, I think. Clark yelling for me, then finding them bleeding in the hallway, mom looking like she was dead. Then you guys were there. You and Mrs Kent. And I thought it was all a dream, but..."

When he looked back up to Johnathan he saw a fire in his eyes that made him pull back a little.

"Tony," he said and suddenly it felt very cold in the room. "The only reason that you are able to ask these questions, or even remember what happened is because you just lost your father and my son loves you like an older brother. Otherwise I would have been long gone from Smallville and you wouldn't even have been able to remember the name Clark Kent."

Tony gulped, he felt warm at the thought that Clark loved him like a brother, but the look in Johnathan Kent's eyes made him realize that was in a very small room with a very dangerous man. Who was trying to protect his family.

The glare lessened, probably because of the naked fear in Tony's eyes, but not by much. "Before I go on, I want your promise that you will in no way harm my son, you will not betray his secret to anyone, even if it's the closest person in the world to you, because if you do, I assure you that losing your memories will be the least of your problems."

Even in the face of fear Tony's sarcastic nature won out. "Why would I want to harm Clark?!" he asked Kent incredulously.

"There are many that would," was his response.

And it was Tony's turn to glare, even if he didn't manage to intimidate the way Kent was able to.

"Well I'm not one of them," said Tony fiercely. "Clark's my little brother! I would die before I let something happen to him."

Johnathan leaned back, a little of the menace in his voice receding. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe because I've known Clark was superpowered for about a year and I haven't told anyone?"

He enjoyed the shocked look on Kent's face. "How did you find out?" he asked, tense once again Tony watched his eyes flick to the dresser than back but he still answered the older man.

"It was a lot of different things really," he admitted. "I'm observant, and I couldn't help but notice, I would come to visit and see Clark working in the fields one minute but the second I'm in the driveway the kid's next to the car? Or how about the time he lifted a bag from my trunk that was full of weights four times his, before I could stop him?

"Or that time when he was drinking a chilled soda from my fridge when I knew that the power had been out from the previous evening because I shorted out the fuse with my experiments. The kid's smart, I'll give him that, but he's got nothing someone who's almost OCD in noticing things that don't match up. Besides he's way too good at Mortal Kombat to be human."

When Kent barely smiled he continued. "I thought he was mutant for a while, you know one of those guys that were involved in the Cuban missile crisis? But they almost always have only one power, so far from Clark I've counted four."

At this point he stopped. While he was enjoying Kent's tenseness he didn't want the man to attack him out of fear.

"I've known this for a while but I never acted on it, I knew that if the wrong people heard about Clark's abilities, he would be in danger. Hell I've even programmed JARVIS to search online for any mention of the Kent's or Clark and delete them. So far he's found none, which means you're doing your job in protecting him well."

Kent huffed. "Clearly not well enough," he mumbled.

"He's a kid, sir," said Tony. "You can't expect him to be cautious all the time, he let his guard down with me, he trusts me enough to not try and actively hide himself," he paused and met Johnathans green eyes. "You can too."

There was long silence during which he watched Jonathan consider his words. Then

"Clark's not from around here," he admitted.

Tony merely raised an eyebrow, waiting for more.

"He landed on Earth during a meteor shower in England."

Now Tony's eyes widened. "Alien? That's what you're going with?" he asked but quailed under Kent's glare.

"I'm going with the truth," he replied. "Don't make me regret it."

Tony shut up.

"We, Mrs Kent and me, found him and took him in. We left our home, friends and family to make sure that no one knew of Clark's origins. Uptil now we've managed to prevent anyone who would want to hurt or exploit Clark, from discovering him."

"I can help," Tony offered immediately. "Now that I'm in the know, I can help keep his secret and I can keep an eye on the government and other institutes to make sure that they never catch a whiff of Clark's abilities."

Johnathan looked thoughtfully at him. "I don't know Tony," he said shaking his head wearily.

"Sir, Clark saved my mothers life, I owe him. The least I can do is make sure that he's not in any danger."

Johnathan sighed tiredly as he finally nodded. "I guess having the owner of the largest weapons and tech company in the world on my side can only be a good thing when it comes to protecting my son."

At that comment reality hit Tony like a freight train. Johnathan was right, _he_ was now the owner of Stark Industries. His father was gone and he, barely twenty two year old Tony Stark, notorious playboy, genius, screw up and spoiled billionaire heir, was now expected to take over and run the business.

He would never again get to rebel against his father's disapproval, he would never again get to ignore his fathers disappointment in him, he would never again get to resent his father for focusing on finding a lost hero than loving his present son. His last words to his father was laced with bitterness and barbs. And he would never be able to take those words back.

All at once the world seemed to be on his shoulders and he felt himself too weak to bear the load. Then the mattress sank and Jonatha sat down next to him. Not close enough to touch but he was acutely aware of his presence.

"You know Tony, I never got to know my parents, they died when I was one and I didn't know what kind of people they were. Their friends told me stories about them and how great they were and I always thought that I would never be able to measure up.

"I know that you and Howard did not get along very well. I did not know Howard very well either and aside from heated phone calls about buying the farm our only conversation took place on that day when Clark brought you home and we were waiting in the porch for you to finish fixing the tractor.

"Do you know what that conversation was about?"

Tony shook his head, still overwhelmed with mixed emotions.

"Howard told me that the biggest regret in his life was that he didn't get to see his son grow up. He said that he had thought he had more time with you but too soon you two had drifted so far apart that neither of you were able to shorten that distance.

"He told me that if there's one advice that he could give to me as a parent, it was to cherish the time you have with your child, to not be like him; who had lost himself in chasing the idea of his greatest creation when he didn't realize, until too late, that his greatest creation was always waiting for him at home."

Tony was almost startled at the sob that he heard until he realized that it was coming from him. Tears that he had long ago learned to stem, to keep from falling came to the forefront and ran down his cheeks his whole body shook in grief as it finally sank in that his father was gone. He was never coming back.

He barely registered the arm that came around his shoulders but he didn't resist the embrace of the older man as he wept for the absence of his father, whose embrace he had always been denied.

Howard Stark was gone.

* * *

Tony exited the guest bedroom where he had been situated an hour later more composed than before. Johnathan had left him to himself after consoling him over his grief and asked him to come down for breakfast when ever he was ready.

But as he was walking down he hallway he bumped into someone else. A little toddler who was definitely not supposed to be out by herself.

"Toni!" she squealed as Lily Marie spotted him.

"Lily!" he scolded as he scooped the little girl up. "What are doing here all by yourself!"

"I hungwy!" she declared as he descended the stairs.

"Oh, you're hungry, huh," he asked the brown haired little monster, her presence alleviating the last vestiges of his melancholy of the earlier morning. "Well then you should be calling for your mom or dad, not sneaking down." he tickled the girls tummy in admonshment and she shrieked in laughter.

The shriek alerted the group gathered in the kitchen and Martha hurried forward at the sight of them to grab Lily Marie from him.

"Oh I was just about to get her," she said gratefully.

Tony smiled as he let go off the toddler but not before gently tugging on her brown curls, earning him an uncoordinated swipe of indignation from the child.

She stuck her tongue out at him as her mother placed her in a homemade high chair that looked like it had seen some traction. Settled in the chair the near two year old grinned widely as her mother served her her favorite pudding, then she proceeded to start wearing it on her face.

Martha patiently wiped her daughters mouth as Johnathan invited Tony to sit. Tony greeted the older woman sitting opposite Jonathan who he recognized as the often traveling Andrea Tonks, Jonathan's aunt who sometimes visited the family but also stayed with her daughters family who, Clark mentioned once, lived in France.

Andy, as she liked to be called, returned his greeting cheerfully and served him a ton of breakfast that he definitely was not going to able to finish.

"Tea or Coffee dear," asked Martha as she held up a carafe and a teapot.

"Coffee please Mrs Kent," he answered gratefully and accepted the mug of the brew and breathed in the rich aroma.

"Me too, mommy! Me too Toni's koffy pwease!"

Martha smiled down at her daughter. "You're too young for coffee sweetie," said mother to daughter wiping some more chocolate off her face. Here drink your juice."

Lily Marie aceepted her juice cup dociley but still stared at Tony's mug out of the corner of her eye.

Tony looked around the table and noticed two people missing. "Clark not down yet?" he asked Johnathan who sighed.

"Clark expanded a lot of energy last night, he's been feeling down recently because of the weather, then he had to force himself past his limits. He'll be sleeping most of it off today."

Andy leaned over. "It's the same with your mother, she's sleeping off a strong dose of painkillers. You can of course visit, if you want." she patted his hand gently and went back to breakfast.

Tony frowned down at his eggs thinking about his mother and how he hadn't been any help to her last night. Unbidden something else in Jonathan's words caught his attention. "What does the weather have to do with Clark's energy levels?"

"Everything," said Martha sitting down next to Johnathan. "We discovered this early on when Clark, who was the least fussy baby we ever knew, started crying during stormy weather. He wouldn't stop, it broke our hearts." Martha's smile dropped as she remembered those moments. "But the next morning, as the weather cleared and the sun came back up, he was fine again. Over the years we realized that it wasn't the storm or the rain that made him sick, but the lack of sunlight."

"So he gets his powers from the sun?" he asked as he went for his mug only for it to fly out of his hand and sail across the room. Time seemed to slow down as Tony traced the trajectory of his coffee mug and his eyes widened at the small outstretched hand of the toddler in the high chair who was waiting for the mug to arrive, only its contents were also following the mug and if of continued its course than the little girl would be covered in scalding hot coffee in seconds.

There was suddenly a blur of red and blue in front of the high chair and the body of Clark Kent shielded his little sister as the hot coffee rained over his back and the mug smashed over his head.

All of this happened in mere seconds and Tony was left sitting in dumbstruck awe as Clark turned around holding little Lily Marie in his outstretched arms while burning hot coffee dripped down his face.

Lily meanwhile was ecstatic at the sight of her brother and giggled loudly wiggling her legs in the air to get to him.

Tony turned to the other people sitting on the table to see all of them holding sticks with surprised to anxious expressions on their faces.

They all looked at him. "I guess there's still somethings left to explain," said Johnathan to which Tony could only nod.

Then there was chaos as everyone left the table to check on the two Kent kids.

* * *

**_Anyone catch the CW Crisis on Infinite Earth crossover. Wooh what a ride eh? As someone who left the CW shows in the second or third seasons coming back to these ones was a real shocker. Now I'm catching up on the previous crossovers._**

**_Okay enough of me rambling, you've got some baby Lily in this one and Tony dealing with stuff. I'd like to move the time line along quickly after this, but the upcoming discussion will have to happen before the next time skip. Til the next one mates! _**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Okay, so let me get this straight," said Tony scratching at his five o'clock shadow and studying the family before him. He pointed at Clark. "You're an alien and this is your wizard family?"

Clark shrugged and after sharing an apprehensive look with his parents he nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

Tony sighed, when confronted with the impossible he would normally by now be thinking of drinking to take the edge off, but the thought of his mother dying and him doing nothing because he was drunk made the idea of alcohol almost nauseating. Instead he bounced the girl in his lap and tried to take it all in.

"This violates all the rules of physics, you understand that, don't you?" he looked pointedly at Martha or Hermione.

_I mean **Hermione**? Really? _

"Dr Kent, you're a Woman of science, Lady of scie-, Person! Person of Science. Tell me you don't really think that this is true," he begged her desperately.

Martha...no... _Hermione_ smiled at him. "Believe me Tony I asked the same question you did," she replied twirling the stick in her hand. "And I would have a hard time believing it as well if I couldn't do this," and without any fanfare she waved an arc over her head with her stick, muttered something like_ 'Facere Nix'_ under her breath and it started snowing, _s__nowing, _in the living room."

_Harry _grinned at his wife. "Hey you finally figured it out!" he leaned over and kissed her in congratulations. Tony looked away, he didn't remember Johnathan and Martha being this expressive with company present.

Hermione beamed at him when he pulled back. "I figured out the mechanics, and this room is easy enough," she said as she watched her daughter jump from Tony's lap to try and catch the snowflakes without a care in the world knowing that her brother would save her from getting hurt, which he did. Over and over again. She really needed to have a talk with Clark for indulging his sister too much. She turned back to Harry. "But for large scale work? Like Dumbledore did with the Great Hall? I would need to teach it to you, I don't have nearly enough of the raw power that you have to cast that spell on a grand scale."

Tony himself hadn't actually tuned out the overly affectionate couple in front of him, as he had said; he was observant, but he was still on his feet, catching the flakes and inspecting them. They _were_ snowflakes. They were cold, they were wet but they disappeared as soon as they warmed and nothing was gathering on the floor.

Andy was looking around her and waving her own wand. "Don't sell yourself short Hermione, this is really amazing stuff. Even I wouldn't dare attempt a spell like this on a whim, no matter the size of the room."

Harry grinned down at Hermione who blushed and demurred as Tony turned back to them.

"How are you maintaining this? The stick is not in your hand and there seems to be no actual pocket dimension or portal or _something _through which this snow is coming through from!"

Hermione shrugged mischievously. "Magic!" was all she said, infuriatingly.

Tony scowled. "Magic!" he repeated putting his hands on his hips. The effect was slightly ruined by the presence of the near two year old tugging at his pants. Hefting her up so that she could catch more snowflakes Tony continued.

"_Magic_ is not an explanation!" he finally got out over the delighted giggles of the toddler. "It's not possible, this has to be some advanced form of technology!"

Harry smiled at Tony's staunch denial. "It has to be pretty impressive technology that allows a stick carved from a tree, fitted with an animal feather be able to do this," and he swished and flicked at the couch Tony had been sitting on to make it float a foot above the floor.

Tony just stared at the floating furniture not being able to comprehend just how all this was happening until he felt cold fingers on his stubbled cheek. He turned back to meet shining brown eyes totally focused on him.

Lily looked into his eyes for a full second, before pushing violently of his chest with her chubby legs and by the time he could fumble after her, she was in the air.

She sailed out and then started dropping until her protector zoomed up once again to snatch her out of the air.

Tony looked aghast at the once more giggling toddler and the unconcerned parents.

"Oh Lily is not in danger of getting hurt by a fall, even without Clark catching her every time she skips a puddle. Each and every piece of clothing that Lily Marie wears has got cushioning runes sewn into it, plus a few others."

"Runes?" asked Tony taking a seat at the still floating couch his knees actually feeling a little weak. "Runes."

"Yes, Tony," agreed Andy, their resident Runic Master. "Magic follows a lot of rules as does your science. One of the fundamental rules of magic is that most spells cast by wands are inherently temporary, this excludes of course curses like the killing curse and such. If you want a more permanent magical effect you have three other options. Potions, Runes and Rituals.

"Potions take more preparation time and ingredients, rituals are most of the time questionable and usually Dark in nature," Tony clearly heard the capital D in Dark. "Runes take time to scribe but once activated its magic keeps running until the object it was scribed on is destroyed."

Hermione took over the explanation. "Wanded magic can be deactivated in a number of ways. Another wand for example, also running water deactivates most low powered enchantments. If Lily were to run across a stream with a Wanded cushioning charm on her, the charm would have to be reapplied after she had crossed the stream, it also would wear out in a few hours no matter how powerful or magically skilled the caster was.

"With Andy's Runes Lily is safe from falls and other accidents as long as she wears her clothes."

Tony sat rubbing his temples. "This is a lot to take in," he murmured to himself.

Harry let out a snort of laughter. "You're telling us," he replied ruffling his daughters hair as she ran past him. "Do you know how much trouble we could be in if the authorities found out we told you this stuff?"

"Wait wait," he said slowly. "You guys have authorities? You mean like the wizard police?"

"Worse," Hermione answered back. "If we're caught showing magic to you, you'll be memory charmed and we would stand trial for which, in America, it could be anything from snapping our wands to execution."

Tony's eyes widened in horror. "They'll kill you for showing magic?"

Andy nodded grimly. "The witch trials were, after all, worse here than in any other country. They have a no tolerance policy for that sort of thing and their instruments for detecting unlawful magic is pretty accurate and precise."

"So why aren't they knocking down the door now?" He didn't like the idea of this _memory charm _they spoke of but would let it go for now in favor of more pressing matters.

"Because while their instruments are superior their methods are dependent on the magic being performed by a registered wand. We were lucky enough to have acquired a few unregistered wands from some unsavory peddlers of such paraphernalia."

Tony stared at the older woman's elequent words. "So you got it off the black market?" he asked, Andy's smile was enough to confirm that he was right. "Didn't know you guys had a black market." His eyes tracked the excitable toddler who was now spinning in place in the falling snow, her arms outstreched trying to catch them all. "Wait, Lily didn't use that... wand of yours when she pulled my coffee towards her, what was that anyways?"

"It's what we call a summoning charm," said Harry pointing his wand at Tony and the sunglasses in his pocket flew into his hand, another poke with the stick and in place of his glasses he held a small red and blue spider, he watched it rear up on its back four legs then suddenly his glasses were back, Harry smiled and tried to hand the glasses back but Tony cringed.

"You can keep those," he said charitably, Harry smirked and pocketed the expensive eyewear.

"Lily's magic," continued Hermione in answer to his question. "was accidental and the magical government has no way of detecting wandless or accidental magic, they can only track the magic cast by a wand."

Tony hummed in thought, his previous headache gone as he finally accepted what he was being told and his over active brain started to analyzing everything he had been told. There were rules to this thing, that's good. He liked rules.

"So even magic has its limitations?"

"Of course," answered Hermione as Lily Marie finally got spent from all her jumping and settled back in her father's lap to stare up at the still snowing ceiling of their farmhouse living room. "Magic is just like any other force in this universe, it has its uses and it has its drawbacks. And it's not a panacea, magic is not something that can solve all of the world's problems." Her smile dipped a little. "And I'm sorry Tony, but magic cannot bring the dead back to life."

Tony frowned at her out of place sounding words before he suddenly remembered that, of course, his father was _dead_. "I didn't even think of that," he whispered to himself and only the boy with the sharp hearing heard his words.

Wanting to get his older brother out of brooding thoughts and not wanting to start brooding himself Clark spoke up for the first time since this discussion started.

"Mom and Dad were both brought up outside the magical world," he piped up sitting down next to his mother who pulled him up against her. "They both got letters at eleven that told them they would be attending Hogwarts School to learn magic."

"It was quite a shock to be honest," admitted Hermione, ruffling Clark's hair which he fixed in a blur of hands then mock glared at his mother who just smiled back at him. Tony noticed that the boy could have used his speed to dodge her hand but he hadn't.

Harry meanwhile grunted in amusement. "You're telling me! My Uncle, who hated magic and anything to do with it, dragged us halfway across England and shacked us up in a fishing shed halfway out to sea to avoid the letters. It took a half giant who gave my cousin a pigs tail to finally get me the letter. My relatives were _not_ happy." Harry sat back in his chair and stared off into the distance as if remembering good times.

Tony slumped back in his seat. So there was a school too? "How have you people not been discovered?" Andy smirked. "And don't say _magic_!" he warned. She huffed and nodded.

"There are a multitude of charms and wards that helps us avoid detection and in some cases do damage control so that Muggles, that's non magicals, don't discover us."

"And what are these charms and wards?"

"Well theirs the Muggle Repelling Ward," offered Hermione. "Thats on most of our permanent structures, streets and villages. It essentially makes it so that any time a non magical approaches a place thats warded so, they suddenly remember that they've left the stove on or the front door unlocked and leave to fix their perceived blunder."

"There's a Notice Me Not charm that is not exclusive to Muggles but can be keyed to work only on them," said Harry knowledgeably, he had read a few books on warding back when they were first protecting the farm. "It basically makes it so your gaze just slides off the charmed object, building or person. You have to look very hard and even then you'll end up looking to something next to it. It's surprisingly effective."

"You can use Runes to make a property Unplottable," jumped in Andy. "what that does is makes any form of muggle mapping impossible on that particular area."

"There's also the Fidelius Charm," said Hermione smiling at Tony's flabbergasted expression. "that's another all inclusive charm that essentially makes an area or a building invisible to all except for the people told by a designated Secret Keeper about the location of said area or building."

Tony felt the headache come back, Muggle Repelling? Notice Me Not, Unplottable, Secret Keeper! He felt like he was crossing over with some kind of mishmash of a comic book and a children's fantasy novel. Seriously Aliens _and _Wizards? Who ever thought that would work?

But the reality was sitting right in front of him, or rather falling right on top of him. The snow still had not stopped.

"I need a drink," said Tony unconsciously rubbing his temples again. Unbidden his mother's pale unresponsive face came to the forefront of his mind at the mention of alcohol and he viciously stomped down the urge to drink.

Finally he figured that more information could only be a good thing, even though the more he found out about this magical world the more his head ache increased. Seriously, Clark being an Alien was less stressful than the Kent parents secret. Atleast the existence of Extraterrestrial life was a theory that had some basis in science. Magic on the other hand...

Figuring he was already in the deep end, he decided to go for broke.

"So you guys said that you left the Wizarding World in Britain? Is it because of Clark?"

Clark's gaze flitted from his parents to Tony's innocent question that a few years ago would have caused much distress to a younger Boy Who Could Throw A Bus Into the Moon.

"I wasn't the cause, as much as a factor in my parents leaving the UK," Clark ventured when his parents didn't offer Tony an explanation. He was bolstered when they didn't try to censure him and he carried on with the story as he had been told.

"Mom and Dad were pretty famous in Wizarding Britain," he said excited to tell this story since it was his favorite tale about his parents. "They fought in a war against a dark wizard who hated non magicals and believed that Magicals were superior to normal people and they should be allowed to rule the masses with their powers. Dads parents didn't share his beliefs and fought against his army. They were killed by him when he was one." he chanced a look as his father and saw him deep in thought listening to his son recount his life's story.

"Because of a prophecy in their world he attacked the Potters to kill Dad, because the prophecy said that Dad would be the only one who could kill him. My Grams, Dad's mom, got in front of his wand and sacrificed herself to save her son." A lone tear fell down his dad's cheek that the twelve year old couldn't miss. He looked to his mom who was a little misty eyed herself. She nodded her approval at his questioning glance and he gained the courage to go on with the story.

"The sacrifice invoked an ancient magic and marked my dad with the love of a mother who had given her life so her son could live. Voldermort, that's the dark wizard, couldn't understand something so pure and selfless so he turned his wand on my Dad and cast the killing curse, only for the curse to rebound off Dad and returned back towards the caster. My dad was then left with a lightning bold scar on his forehead, still very much alive. Voldermort was thought dead but he had prepared for this eventuality and had committed some atrocious acts to stop his soul leaving this Earth.

"He was weakened though and fled and because until that point, no one had survived the Killing Curse, Dad became known as the Boy Who Lived."

Tony saw Harry's hand clench into a fist as his son said this moniker but still didn't stop his child from speaking.

"Dad was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle who hated magic but were his blood relatives and their blood could be used to power a ward to protect him from anyone who wanted to harm him.

"But Voldermort wasn't dead and in my Dad's fourth year at Hogwarts, he kidnapped my dad and used his blood to come back in a Dark Ritual."

Harry looked up at the sudden time skip but still didn't stop Clark from going on with his story.

"My dad escaped when he tried to kill him again and a war began between Voldermort's followers and the rest of Magical Britain. My Mom and Dad and one of their friends tracked down all the items that were anchoring Voldermort to this world and destroyed them before fighting him at the school where Voldermort made his last stand. My dad defeated him. He became a Hero as did my Mom."

Finally Harry interrupted him. "Who told you that," he asked softly. "That I was a Hero?"

"Gran," he replied simply and at Harry's raised eyebrow at Andy who shrugged.

"Just telling the kid the truth, love."

Harry sighed and nodded for Clark to continue.

"My Dad and my Mom weren't happy with the state of the wizarding world after the war. A lot of what they fought to stop was still being upheld because the elite who controlled most of the lawmaking in the government were bigots who agreed or at least sympathized with Voldermorts goals.

They were both thinking of leaving the Wizarding World for a while until a meteor shower hit the UK and my ship landed right in front of them. They said I came with just my blanket and nothing else. They also said..." At this the boy looked at both his parents and blushed shyly.

Hermione smiled and kissed his forehead. "We said that we fell in love with him the moment we laid eyes on him, he was also the catalyst that brought me and his father together after years of having denied our feelings for each other." She kissed his cheek. "My Beautiful. Little. Cupid. Space. Baby." she punctuated each word with another kiss which had the boy struggling to get loose.

"Mooommm!" he whined annoyed, rubbing at his wet and reddening cheek even as he avoided Tony's eyes who was grinning widely at Hermione's antics. He again noticed that the superpowered kid could have gotten out of his mother's grip easily but endured his mother's affections showing that his annoyance was only for show.

Harry and Andy also grinned at the embarrassed boy who continued with his story after glaring warningly at his mother who blew a kiss towards him in response. It was really refreshing for Tony to witness the Kent's this laid back, he guessed that there wasn't really much room for levity when you're trying to hide your magical family and your adopted alien son.

"So as I was saying," Clark finally continued. "Mom and Dad said, what Mom just said," the boys cheeks tinged with red again before he pushed on. "And they decided to adopt me, they were going to try and keep me from the rest of the witches and wizards but still live in the wizarding world but a cruel and dishonest reporter, with a vendetta against my parents, caught wind of the adoption attempt and tried to spread rumors about my mother's character and how she was manipulating my Dad." At this point all in the room tensed, Tony included. Whatever her name was, Tony respected Hermione greatly and any slur against her would be met with Tony's fists.

Clearly Clark shared this sentiment because his gaze hardened and his breath became ragged as he fumed.

"She, told the whole wizarding world about my existence but insinuated that she had drugged my mother into sleeping with her while she was dating their other friend from school," Clark said through gritted teeth. Mom and Dad read the article and realized that the spotlight would be on them and I would be focused on as a result, the opposite of what they wanted.

With Grans help they decided that Wizarding UK was no longer safe for me and fled here. And that's where we've been since."

Clark finished his story but he was still tense, the anger at the journalist obvious for all to see. Hermione gently lay a hand on the nape of his neck and smoothed his hair, she pulled the incensed Boy Who Could Not Be Hurt into her body and lay his ear against her heart. The effect was instantaneous and Clark's body slackened his tense muscles relaxing. Hermione seemed to be humming a tune that was obviously familiar to Clark because he quietened down and closed his eyes slowly rocking in his mother's arms.

Once settled Clark pulled away from his mother's arms and looked to Tony, the normal embarrassment that one would expect from a teenage boy who was just calmed by his mother was absent from the kid. He just smiled.

"And that's why my parents left the Wizarding World."

"Damn kid," said Tony. "That was some story," he looked to Clark's parents. "I really hope you gave that bitch reporter what for when you left, Mr Kent."

"Tony," warned Hermione. "I've said it before, watch your language around my kids or I'll wash your mouth out," she grinned wickedly. "And now that you're in the know I can do it with a wave of my wand. Trust me, you don't want to find yourself with a mouthful of soap where there wasn't none before. It's surprisingly effective."

Tony gulped terrified at the idea of magic mouth washing. "S-Sorry Mrs Kent," he stammered.

Hermione gazed at him for a moment before nodding her assent. "And yes to your question, Tony," she continued. "We made sure that she was shown to be the liar that she was. Last Andy checked, she was waiting tables at one of our shopping districts more seedier establishments."

"She's a disgrace to Journalism," said Clark firing up again but less aggressive than before. "It's why I'm going to sign up for the school newspaper, and after college I want write for the Daily Planet or the Bugle, whatever will have me. We need better journalists than Rita Skeeter, in this world."

Tony was taken aback by the passion in his little brothers voice. At this young a age and already certain on what he wanted to do, and not a lucrative career choice either. He had no doubt that the kid could use his powers to acheive some well or ill earned riches but he wanted to report? Oh well, who was he to stand in the way of the best reporter that Metropolis or New York had yet to see.

Tony sighed. "Well kid. As much as it pains me that you're choosing a career choice that is the bane of my existence, I can wholeheartedly say that if your articles are half as good as the story you just told? Then White or Jameson would be fools to pass you up. J Jonah's a fool either way but you get my drift."

Clark grinned in appreciation at Tony's words even as his parents smiled approvingly at Tony and proudly at their son.

"Well Tony," said Harry, trying not to jostle the now asleep Lily Marie, she had knocked off halfway through Clark's story. "I'm sure you don't need to be told that nothing we said here should be discussed with anyone else?" his casual glance promised that he would be sorry if the answer was anything other than the, "Yes, sir," that he gave.

"Good, I would have hated to have to wipe our existence from your memories, I like you too much to want to do that." Tony was sure that there was a compliment hidden there somewhere but all he could fixate on way the 'wipe our existence from your memories' part. "Now, I need to put the little princess to bed, then Hermione's going to check on your mother, I would assume that you'll want to be there for it?"

"Yes, sir," repeated Tony rising from his seat to follow the older Kent or Potter or whatever up the stairs. He was just about to open the door to his mother's room while Harry went to Lily's, when a whoosh sound stopped him in his tracks, he saw the door at the far end of the hall shift and Clark's blue eyes peeked out from behind it.

"Tony?" said Clark hesitantly his eyes downcast.

"Yeah, bud," he asked his little brother in all but blood.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your dad," he muttered but Tony clearly heard him.

He softly closed the door and the only thing the young Stark could do was stare at the closed door realizing belatedly that Clark blamed himself for his father's death.

* * *

**_Hey people, long time no see. Well it's only been a couple of weeks but you get the drift. The reason for my tardiness is an addiction I have. To fanfiction. I'm addicted to reading and writing fanfiction._**

**_Unfortunately I'm more addicted to reading than writing. And I was catching up on an excellent 400k masterpiece that I left halfway through a couple of years back._**

**_Incidentally if anyone is interested in an amazing Kara Danvers/Barry Allen story set in the CW Arrowverse then hit up _Call Me Kara by SpeedForce 1229_. Well worth the read and reread._**

**_And if you want quicker updates than keep those reviews coming in and pray that I don't stumble onto another near 500k behemoth that takes up most of my waking hours. Ciao. _**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tony exited the door to his therapists office and walked down the hall to wait, as he usually did every month, for five minutes before the door marked with the name Dr Harleen Quinzel opened up and out walked his now fifteen year old charge in Clark Kent.

The boy looked deflated, as he usually did, after these talks but the small smile on his face spoke volumes about his mental wellbeing.

It had taken a while to convince the Kent's, or the Potters as he now knew them, to allow Clark to go to therapy. The kid had seen someone he knew murdered right in front of him and had to save someone he cared about from the same fate. Then on top of that, the boy had survivors guilt and thought that Howard dying was his fault.

It took a while to convince him that this wasn't the case but even then Tony didn't think he got through to the Kid. Part of the problem was that Clark Kent was very good at hiding his feelings, he would go about his day, finishing his chores, going to school, come back home, cook with his Mom or Dad; whoever was cooking dinner that day, laugh with his Gran, if Andy wasnt abroad and help his Dad with farmwork.

But there was a hardness to his gaze, he wouldn't meet Tony's eyes sometimes and refused to even be in the room with the recovering Maria. Only Lily could pull him out of his funk, but even then, as soon as she was out of sight; his smile would dim and his head would droop and he would retreat into himself.

Finally after not being able to help her son herself, Hermione had turned to Tony and asked for his help. Tony had immediately lined up a list of psychologists and psychiatrists that Jarvis had compiled for him. He isolated the ones that were experts in dealing with children and the list shortened significantly.

Clark had being seeing Dr Quinzel once a month for the last one and half years. Half a year into his own therapy Clark had convinced Tony to see someone himself. Tony had argued that he was fine but Clark had pointed out that after quiting alcohol he had picked a up some other self destructive vices as compensation.

Having not realized that his womanizing and daredevil risk taking ways had been noticed Tony froze with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"If I need to see someone, then you do too," said Clark stepping up to him, at thirteen the Boy was almost his own height. "You say that you can't bear to see me suffer? Well why should it be any different for me, in regards to you?" he asked Tony his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "Or maybe you don't think that you mean that much to me?"

Tony had walked a few paces back and pointed at him with his wrench. "That's emotional blackmail, you know that?" he asked the teen rhetorically. "There should be law against it." He sighed as he slumped over his work table looking at the disassembled parts of the drone he was working on. "JARVIS, book me an appointment with one of the doctors at the twerps clinic and make sure that it's at the same time that his is."

_'Right away, sir.'_

Clark smiled, satisfied and that was all that mattered.

As the door closed to Clark's therapists office he caught a glimpse of the pencil skirt and tight top wearing leggy blonde with thick framed glasses perched on her upturned nose.

"Figures you'd get a hot blonde librarian type while I have to spill my secrets to the crusty old fossil down the hall."

Clark smirked, well at the age to be able to appreciate the members of the opposite sex but his inherent moral compass refrained him from commenting on Tony's perverted laments.

"I didn't choose her Tony," he replied instead falling into step beside his brother.

"Neither did I," said Tony nodding his head down the hall. "I blame JARVIS."

Clark shook his head as they walked down the hall of the Metropolis Mental Health Clinic, his hands in the pockets of his ever present red jacket. Tony was dressed smartly today, foregoing his usual ratty metal band t-shirts and ripped jeans in favor of a smart suit and tie ensemble. Of course with Tony he had to let his eccentric nature show, hence the bright orange sunglasses clipped to his front jacket pocket.

"So kid, JARVIS just reminded me after my session that I have to interview a PA in half an hour."

Clark glanced at him in surprise. "Since when do you need a PA?"

Tony smirked. "Since my dear old mother convinced my AI that I required handling."

Clark nodded his head, Tony was his ride back home, but if he was busy. "I... I could catch the train back home?" he proposed hesitantly wondering if his bus pass would work here. Probably not. He really needed an after school gig.

Tony stared at him, incredulous. "Don't be stupid, I'll drop you off as soon as I send interviewee number six packing."

"Number six?" he asked the older man in surprise. "what happened to the previous five?"

"Well let's see, the first one was too old, the second too young, the third wouldn't sleep with me, the fourth _did_ sleep with me and the fifth one was a man."

Clark rolled his eyes. "And you say that you're improving?" he asked pointedly.

"Hey I'm feeling much better about my father preferring to look for his super soldier than be home for his three year old son. And she's the only woman I slept with since the last one!"

"And when was the last one?" Clark asked knowingly.

"A week ago?" he ventured absently. "I forget. Anyways let me take care of this next hopeful, it shouldn't take more than five minutes, then I'll take you home. Think your dad will mind me bunking over?"

Clark rolled his eyes. Of course his dad wouldn't mind, his dad loved Tony but didn't want him to know that since according to Harry; Tony had a big enough head as it is."

They arrived at the Metropolis branch of Stark Industries in record time with Tony running four seperate sets of lights and Clark keeping an eye out for cops through the buildings.

They came to a screeching stop in the underground garage and boarded Tony's private elevator and entered his seldom used top floor office.

"Hey Jay," said Tony. "She here?"

_'Yes, sir," _the voice in the walls replied._ 'She's been waiting for half an hour.'_

Tony shrugged as Clark grinned at the sardonic tone of his disembodied friend.

"Yeah well she can stand to wait a little bit longer," he muttered as he scrolled through the woman's credentials. "She's a looker alright," he commented crudely earning a scowl from the teen in the room, which he waved off.

'_She comes highly recommended from Ms Catherine Grant herself.'_

Tony's eyebrows rose at that. "Cat Grant recommending someone instead of firing their ass is a first, now I _have_ to meet her. Send her in JARVIS."

'_At once, sir.'_

* * *

Kara Danvers stared out from the floor length window of the skyrise she was stood in. At one time she would have been nervous. Unsure of herself as she stood waiting to be interviewed, especially since she had arrived on time and was still waiting half an hour later. But working under a formidable and inspirational boss such as Cat Grant had given the former Kryptonian a spine of steel, so to speak. She was no longer the wilting flower that was discovered by SHIELD fifteen years ago crash landing on American soil completely bewildered and scared.

The sudden influx of powers that made it impossible for her to touch anyone without hurting them, look at anyone without burning or seeing right through them, breathing too hard and freezing them. She had been fortunate enough to be stumbled upon by two of SHIELDs Agents that didn't see her as an asset, but for who she truly was, a scared young girl whose whole world, life and family had been taken away by a catastrophe.

Agents Coulson and Fury had not sent word of her discovery up the chain of conmand, instead they took her to a retired SHIELD scientist who had left his job in light of the birth of his daughter two years ago.

Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers had taken her in despite the danger she posed to their family and Kara got a new set of parents and a little sister to boot. She had never had siblings, the closest being Kal, who she could not find. So she vowed to never abuse the trust the Danvers had put in her and she slowly fell in love with her new parents and more so with her little sister Alex.

During her early years and discovering her powers she was wary of playing with Alex in fear of hurting her. Out of necessity she had learned to control her powers to the extent that in two months she could touch the near three year old without fear of hurting her. Alex in turn was overly affectionate towards her big sister and idolized her. Now she was preparing to leave for medical school and Kara couldn't be prouder.

Kara thanked her year working at CatCo for preparing her for the strange new world that she now lived in. Cat Grant, as brash and unfeeling as she might have appeared, took Kara under her wing and taught her to stand up for herself and be proud of who she was and where she was from. Kara took her words to heart and ventured out on her own to pursue her goal to be a reporter and use CatCo's massive global reach to finally find out where her cousin had gone.

But when Cat left the company to take an indefinite leave of absence Kara felt empty inside. Most of her colleagues aside from her best friend Winn hated her because they could never garner so much as a thank you from Miss Grant while Kara had her mentorship, never mind that Cat never managed to once say her name right.

Working for Snapper Carr was not all she expected but as Cat had guided her she stood up for herself and made him see her worth, however soon she heard of a vacancy that gave her hope anew.

Tony Stark was looking a Personal Assistant. While most woman would either baulk or salivate to work for Stark, knowing his reputation, Kara had her sights set on something more intriguing that Stark possessed. She had once written an article for CatCo magazines Tech Corner about the amazing creation that was **_Just A Rather Very Intelligent System_**, which was anything but.

Starks AI was rumored to have been able to hack into the pentagon in less than ten minutes and could possibly locate anyone from anywhere in the world in seconds. If this was true then she had to get her hands on this AI. On Krypton she had some experience with AI and maybe this JARVIS could actually provide her with some hope in her erstwhile fruitless search of finding her long lost cousin.

_'Hello, Ms Danvers,' _said a voice startling her out of her ruminations but she didn't let her body react only turning to the speaker in the wall where the voice came from. _'I am known as JARVIS,' _speak of the devil._ 'Sir will see you now.'_

A door to the far right opened up silently. Creepy, but she decided to go with it and walked in.

Entering the spacious top floor office the first thing she noticed was that there was more than one person in the room.

Stark of course was sat at the lone desk in the centre of the room, the very antithesis of the poise and grace that Ms Grant exuded, he was leaning back on his chair, legs crossed ontop of the desk, he was swiping through his interactive desk display and didn't even look up at her entrance.

She adjusted her glasses and took in the other person in the room. The boy stood tall, taller than her and probably Mr Stark as well. He was well built, though not overly muscular, he had sweeping dark black hair that seemed to have a stubborn fringe falling over his forehead. He was dressed in jeans and a deep red jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath. He was probably very close to Alex in age. When he turned to look at her she was arrested by his sky blue eyes. There was power in those eyes but instead of feeling fear she felt comfort from his gaze. She was confused. Who was this boy?

The boy offered the answer to that question himself. He moved towards her and offered his hand. "Ms Danvers," he asked rhetorically. "Clark Kent, pleasure to meet you," he turned back to Stark. "Tony I'll wait outside for you to finish," turning back to her. "Don't let him push you around," he said smiling disarmingly. Kara couldn't help but return his smile, she decided she liked this kid, even though his presence in this office was a mystery.

"Be nice, Tony," was his parting word to Stark to which the man sat at the desk threw a pen at the kids back, who caught the projectile without looking and tossed it back to Stark who fumbled with it before letting it fall on the floor. He scowled at the kids retreating back as Clark chuckled and left the two to their interview.

With Clark's laughter echoing in the large room Stark looked her up and down making her shiver involuntarily under his gaze before getting a hold of herself.

Stark smiled charmingly. "Take a seat Ms Danvers," he offered and she accepted folding her legs and waiting. She had chosen a slightly conservative pencil skirt and blouse combo that didn't scream sunshine and rainbows but wasn't dreary and dark either. Professional three inch heels and minimum make up completed her ensemble and she had purposely left her hair free to fall around her shoulders. She knew she looked nice, but not smoking hot and definitely not slutty but she could still feel Stark mentally undressing her. She tried to deny the internal voice in her head that said that this was not a completely unpleasant feeling.

"It says here that you were an aspiring journalist?"

Kara nodded, not knowing why this was relevant but going with it. "Yes, sir. I was a freelance reporter for a couple of years before working for CatCo, I kept a blog that I wrote articles for, it didn't really get much traction," she admitted reluctantly.

Stark nodded. "A total of four hits in three months, impressive," he commented and Kara tried desperately not to blush, her blog was one of her less prouder accomplishments that she chose not to speak of, _ever_. "And drop the sir," he stated firmly.

"Yes, si...," she cut herself off. "Sorry si..." this time she did blush. "I'll shut up now."

He had her on the back foot already, channel Cat she told herself, channel Cat and you'll be fine.

Stark, surprisingly, grinned at her and let his legs drop to the floor and stood up striding around the table to stand in front of her. She unconsciously checked him out and found absolutely nothing unappealing about his outward appearance, he obviously kept himself in shape and was a very attractive and charming man, if she was a more confident woman then...

She shook herself out of those thoughts. She was here for Kal, nothing else, she told herself.

"So tell me Ms Danvers," he asked still smiling. "from working under Cat Grant to working under... me?" he grinned. "How will you adjust?" she didn't like that pause after he said 'under' and shifted a little in her seat.

"I'm adaptable, Mr Stark," He didn't know how adaptable she was.

"Indeed?" He asked as he pushed off his desk to stand uncomfortably close to her. Wanting to gain a little power in this confrontation she got up herself to meet his his gaze, he wasn't much taller than her thankfully.

"I suggest you drop the Mister as well Ms Danvers," Stark whispered, he was too close.

"Then what would I address you as?" she asked equally as softly.

"Tony is fine," he said moving impossibly closer. She could feel his breath on her lips..

"T-that seems awfully familiar," she said with a slight stutter that she hoped he didn't notice.

"Familiar is how I like it," he responded as he moved in but stopped when a finger got in between their lips and Kara pushed him away from her.

"Get any more familiar with me, _Tony _and there won't be enough of you left to get familiar with anyone ever again!" she said with fire in her eyes.

Tony gulped as she moved in closer. "I came here for an interview not a sexual dalliance, I'll see myself out."

She whipped around and went to storm out, almost at the door before...

"You're hired!" he yelled straightening himself up and striding forward to stand in front of her blocking her way out. "I'll triple your pay from CatCo, quadruple it if you want, you'll have a company car and a personal car, all your bills covered by SI, anything you want is yours if you work for me."

Kara thought this was his way to smooch up to her because he didn't want her going to the cops or worse the press with what happened between them.

"I'm not going to report you, Mr Stark," she sighed rubbing her temple, she had just wanted a shot at finding her cousin.

"I don't care about that," he said shrugging it off. "Do you have any idea how many sexual harrasment cases I have against me, most of them merit less but there you go. What I want is that fire in your eyes when you put me in my place. I need that for the face of my company, I need to know that when push comes to shove my PA has the balls to shove right back."

Kara glared at him. "So all that back there was a test?!" she asked angrily.

Tony smirked again. "Well you've got an amazing body, nothing to be ashamed of," he said appreciatively roving his eyes over her slim form once more making her roll her eyes in exasperation. "I have to admit that if you were susceptible to my charms, I would have loved to take you to bed."

Kara huffed at him waiting for him to get to his point and trying to not let him know how much his words were affecting him.

"However, I have no shortage of women wanting to sleep with me," he said arrogantly and Kara shook her head at him in disbelief. "I didn't think I needed a PA until I saw your credentials, you essentially ran Cat Grant's life for her back in CatCo didn't you Ms Danvers?"

"Umm..."

"That's a yes, in my books!" he said cheerily. "Here's the thing, I love my job, I love inventing things and figuring out things that would take most engineers and scientists eons to figure out. I'm your basic mad scientist slash evil genius inventor, you get the drift. However the beaurecracy and the politics of being the head of a company? The hassle of meetings and decisions and sexual harrasment suits and stuff like that? I've got not time for that. So if you can handle all of that for me? It's yours for five times the pay that Cat Grant gave you."

Kara bit her lip and studied his over eager, handsome face, God she was stupid.

"Give me double Cats pay and unfettered access to your AI and you've got yourself a deal."

Tony pulled back at that. "JARVIS? What do you want with Jay?"

_'Yes ma'am I find myself intrigued as to why you're interested in me?'_

Kara blinked at being addressed from the AI itself. "I just find him fascinating and want to know all about him," she said admitting to herself that her explanation was not a strong one.

Tony hesitated a little more but finally nodded. "Prove to me in one week that you can handle this job and I'll show you everything you want to know about my first born," Kara frowned at the first born comment before realising that he thought of JARVIS as his son, it was kind of cute if she had to admit it.

"Fine, it's a deal." she said and Tony stuck out his hand which Kara took hesitantly but all he did was shake it and drop it.

"Great I'll have the contracts drawn up by morning and we'll see how you fare, Ms Danvers."

Kara nodded. "I'll see you then Mr St- I mean Tony," she adjusted as Tony gave her the stink eye.

She turned on her heel to leave the room again. This time in higher spirits but paused when with a knock Clark entered the room.

"Hey guys," he said hesitantly as he stepped into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I heard some loud voices?"

She turned back to see Tony give Clark a knowing look, what was _that_ all about?

Tony got back up from his desk, "Nope, everything's fine, bud. Here," he said as he stepped next to her, not too close this time. "Meet my new Personal Assistant and manager of my life for the unforeseeable future. "Ms Kara Danvers."

Kara smiled awkwardly and waved at Clark at the introduction to which he grinned and offered her his hand in congratulations.

What Kara didn't know was that Clark had a million questions running through his head but at the forefront was one loud one. 'Why, when he used his Xray vision to see into the room, couldn't he see through Kara Danvers?'

* * *

**_Oh will you look at that, I jus completed yet another chapter. That's two in two days. Don't get used to it folks, keep reviewing and I'll be faster in posting updates._**

**_If you're looking for another unsolicited fanfic recommend than you should check out this Star Wars fanfic that is possibly the best competed story I have ever read._**

**_Its an Obi Wan/Padme pairing fic titled One Path by Lionchilde__. Seriously good read. Take some time for it though since it's an 800k word behemoth._**

**_Til the next one guys, see ya. Ciao. _**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Clark was busy fencing the corn fields south of their farm when he heard the sound of one of their quad bikes off in the distance. Turning around to squint in the direction of the sound he smiled as he saw the rider. He turned back to scan the ground, x-raying to make sure it was just soil and slammed the last post five feet deep.

Straightening back up he waited for his visitor, enjoying the hot afternoon sun on his back. Tony stopped near him and climbed off the bike, he was reminded of their first meeting all those years ago.

Still smiling Clark moved forward to embrace his brother, "Hey Tony!" he said as they hugged and pulled back. "When did you get back?" It had been almost a month since he had last seen Tony. There was a project in LA that he had been focusing on and it took up most of his time. Clark missed Tony, his parents were great to go to for moral support but anything that Clark wanted to talk about regarding growing up as an awkward, super-powered Alien and the trouble it brought to him, he went to Tony first.

Yes the man was neither magical, nor an alien but Tony had the ability to listen without judgement and offered his own insight onto Clark's problems. His dad, as much as he loved him, had a tendency to caution against the discovering of his secret first, then offer advice second. Tony balanced that out by first telling him not to do anything that he himself did at Clark's age then encouraging him to go with with his gut. Tony trusted Clark to be smart enough to not make stupid decisions. It meant the world to the boy who could bend a telephone pole in half with his bare hands.

In fact Tony was the reason that Clark was going on his first date soon, with his advice Clark had gained the confidence to ask his long time crush Lana Lang to the spring formal.

"Hey Kid," said Tony returning the hug with authority. "I just landed and came straight down, I really need to build a personal airstrip down in Smallville, the drive from Metropolis to here after the flight from LA was torture! How've you been?" Tony said all of this in one breath and with a straight face making Clark smile wider.

"Same old, same old," he replied shrugging nonchalantly. "You know; school, work occasional saving an old lady crossing the road. You should have called me when you landed, I could have got you here in ten minutes," he bragged without arrogance. "I recently clocked 500 miles per hour," he tapped the small device strapped to his wrist disguised as a cool watch but was actually a piece of Stark Tech which was made specifically to measure his vitals and clock his speed. Tony had given it to him for his sixteenth birthday along with a Ferrari which his father had made him return.

Tony grimaced at the mention of his superspeed. "Yeah, I saw when you clocked that," true to Tony's nature he had JARVIS linked to his wrist strap constantly feeding Tony updates on Clark's wellbeing. "and I'll pass on the pickup. I've experienced that and I I'm not looking for a repeat."

Clark grinned back at him and moved back to collect his tools for fencing, which consisted of a tape measure and nothing much else, he himself was the saw, spade and mallet so nothing much else was needed, which his dad envied him for since he had to actively hide his magic which was more conspicuous than Clark's powers.

"So the LA project done?" he asked absently and turned back to see the grin downturn on Tony's face. "What?"

"I didn't tell you what I was working on in LA, did I?"

Clark shook his head. "No, why?"

Tony turned around to look at the fields of corn that stretched on to the distance and sighed. "It was my dad's project, he had been working on it for a while and never completed it."

Clark moved closer. He no longer blamed himself for Howard's death but it still pained Tony to talk about him and Tony's pain was his pain.

"Tony, I..."

But the billionaire playboy stopped him with a shake of his head. "Howard's gone Clark," he said, his voice measured. "I don't miss him, it's more like I miss what could have been you know? That's what the man with the silver arm took from me." Clark shifted to stand next to Tony offering silent support. "He left this one project incomplete and surprisingly it wasn't a weapons project."

Clark was surprised at that. A more naive Clark had once asked Tony why he made things that killed people? Tony had surprised him with his answer.

_"Clark I don't like the name they call me. **The Merchant of Death**? I hate it. But I'd rather my actions give me disgusting monikers, than my inaction cause the deaths of thousands of our sons and daughters who leave their home to fight rich people's wars in other people's country. I'd rather take the heat for my actions than my inaction leave our soldiers unarmed against our enemies."_

It was grim statement but one that made Clark admire his older brother more. As if that was even possible.

"What was it?" he finally asked Tony.

"It was a renewable power source. An answer to our ever growing Energy Crisis," he answered turning to smile a grim smile at the teen who had blinked in surprise. "I know right? Howard Stark wanting to help the clean energy movement. And yet he did. Makes me wonder what other secrets he kept from us.

"Anyways, he did start constructing something. He called it The Arc Reactor. He used a huge supply of palladium as a core for a giant power station that he built in LA. Only he never completed it, he got stuck and left it, choosing to work, again, for the Pentagon."

Clark grinned at that. "But you figured it out, didn't you?"

Tony matched his grin. "In three minutes, JARVIS counted. See the palladium wasn't stable enough on its own so I had a ring of gold built to surround the reactor. Gold is inert and it's a conductor so I drew up the plans and the shipment has been delivered," his smiled dimmed once more. "just waiting on me."

"I actually got most of that," Clark replied proudly before his last sentence sank in. "Waiting on you in... LA, right?" he asked hesitantly.

Tony sighed and nodded his head. "Unfortunately yes. Over two years of work has already been put into it there and if I wanted to start from scratch here then I would have to put in that same amount, the reactor can't be shifted, something that will change once I get this down but I need to make the prototype first in order to - "

"Tony, stop," Clark interrupted, Tony had been rambling in his need to explain why he was leaving, which he had never done before, maybe being around Ms Danvers he had picked up some of her traits, Tony's PA for the last six months was a very put together woman but when she lost her cool, she tended to ramble until someone stopped her. Tony had told him he found it cute, which was a little disconcerting for him. Tony had never described a woman as cute, only hot or frigid, or brilliant in the case of Clark's mom. "It's okay if you have to go to LA to finish this project," he assured the older man. "If you think I'm angry or disappointed that you're doing something for your father than you're mistaken. For all his faults this looks like the one thing that your dad didn't design with War in mind. That you want to complete his work makes me proud Tony, not disappointed."

Tony stared at him for a moment before scowling and turning around to kick a stray rock with his two thousand dollar shoes. "Damn it!"

Clark smirked and shook his head at the shorter man's back. "You were hoping I wouldn't want you to go?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Tony sighed looked down as the setting sun outline his stature against the oranging sky. "I was hoping that I could use you as an excuse to tell my dear mother that I was needed here," he admitted grudgingly.

Clark stepped up beside him once more. "Tony I will always need you," he said softly gazing off into the distance, at the ball of fire that gave him his abilities. "You're my brother," the matter of fact way he said it made Tony look up. "But I know that your world doesn't just include me."

"You're a big part of it," he said and Clark could swear the man was getting choked up. He couldn't have that.

"Oh c'mon, LA is your scene right?" he cajoled the dark haired inventor. "Two weeks there, with all the stars and the night life and you'll forget all about this small town in Kansas."

Tony snorted. "If that was meant to be a joke, then you've got to work on your punchlines," he said but still grinned back. "Besides I'm not leaving forever, mom's staying and I'll be here every other weekend or the squirt will burn the barn down," Clark smirked at the mentioned of his sister's rare but epic tantrums, he hooked an arm around Clarks shoulders. "and I've got to know how your first date goes right?"

Clark couldn't help but blush at that. "It's just a dance at the formal," he said with a small voice.

"Which you're taking your childhood crush to," he retorted back. "Believe me kid, I wish I had the experience you're going to have. By your age I was already halfway through MIT. So I'm gonna live vicariously through you. Better show Miss Lang a good time, eh."

If he could get any redder he would. Tony just continued.

"I feel obligated to say, but not _too much_ of a good time or Mr Kent will have my head."

It was official he was now the most embarrassed Alien in the world. Mortified he tried to get out.

"It's... uh...it's getting dark, the... the quad doesn't have lights," he stammered through as Tony grinned.

Finally he relented and nodded. Mounting the quad and patting the back. "Get on, Kara's at the house, you superspeed over and she'll notice, womens smarter than my AI and she's already too curious about you."

Clark shrugged grateful for the change in subject. "I could always speed to the barn, but sure, better to be safe."

He climbed on behind Tony and the older man opened up the throttle, shooting off into the sunset.

* * *

Kara Danvers, as was her duty when she was over at the Kent's, was tending to a three year old. Little Lily Marie usually chose to monopolize her time as soon as she entered the house.

This time around she was pouting as she hadn't been over to see the little angel for a month. Her time at Stark Industries was a journey but one of the biggest surprises was the involvement of this family in her life.

She had been at first very surprised to learn exactly who Clark was and where he lived.

** Her second month of work, she had been rattling off Tony's schedule, most of which he had waved off for her to handle for him which was expected, but then a call had interrupted them. His call. He had picked up and had immediately started apologizing, which was a surprise in and of itself, she didn't even know the man had the word 'sorry' in his vocabulary.**

**A minute later he had ordered her to cancel all of their appointments and told her to call Happy to bring the car around. Finding this highly irregular, not mention the problems she would have to iron over for this one day of cancelled appointments, she had scurried after her boss demanding an explanation.**

**Finally fed up at his evasivness she had screeched at him that these appointments were important, he had paused halfway through the car door, and told her, quite sternly, that "No one, was more important than Lily." She had groaned to herself that of course this was female related, probably some ex who was late on receiving some hush money. She had been near tears begging him to see reason.**

**"Tony this meeting is with the Joint Chiefs discussing the new attack drones! I can't cancel on the Pentagon!"**

**Tony stared at her for half a second before sitting down and scooting over. "Get in!" he demanded.**

**She froze. "W-what?" she asked hesitantly.**

**Even if she couldn't see it, Kara could almost feel the roll of his eyes. "Get in Ms Danvers or you can start making up your own excuses for what to tell those stooges up at the Pentagon."**

**Kara shut up and shuffled in to the town car with as much dignity as she could manage. Thank Rao she couldn't sweat easily.**

**The door shut behind her. "Kent farm, Happy, on the double. It's Lily."**

**Happy didn't even look back but Kara had to hold onto something because of how fast the car shot out of the garage. Happy had driven her quite a few times, but never this fast.**

**"Tony..." she tried again as she got her bearings but stopped as he held up a finger and held up his phone to his ear.**

**"Yes, Colonel Rhodes please," he said into the receiver and her eyes widened at the name. James Rhodes was a liason between SI and the US Militarys Department of Aquisitions. She had been told to meet with him for this meeting.**

**"Yes," said Tony quite respectfully until. "Hey! Sourpatch, how're you doing?" he smiled into the phone making Kara just stare at him. "How's that girl you were seeing Sheila? Shawna?" There was mumble at the other end. "Rebecca? Oh that's right, how's she? Oh that's too bad. Listen buddy I need a favor. I had a meeting with the Joint Chiefs, well my assistant did," he winked at Kara who scowled at the infuriating man. "Yeah but something came up. Can you grab my files on the projects and meet up with those old geezers and tell 'em to keep their panties on, eh?"**

**Kara almost winced as she heard James Rhodes' angry response loud and clear. She was sure she would have heard it clearly even without her superhearing. But in the middle of his tirade Tony interrupted.**

**"Hey, hey, hey calm down bud, you know I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't important," he paused. "Well, I would but this time it is," he glanced at Kara who was worrying her bottom lip by now, then spoke softly into the phone. "It's Lily."**

**Kara almost had it. _Who_ was this Lily?!**

**There was sigh from the other end. "Next time lead with that!" came the frustrated voice on the phone. "I'll take care of the Pentagon, you go prevent World War 3. And Tony?"**

**"Yeah Platypus?"**

**"Tell the Kent's I said Hi," was his parting words.**

**Tony smiled, actually smiled. "I will, bud. See you, man."**

**"Bye Tony."**

**And the line went silent.**

**Tony looked at her and smirked. "There you go, Ms Danvers. The pentagon meet is handled. Was there any other appointment that couldn't be rescheduled?" she just shook her head. Wondering if she mentioned her two o'clock haircut appointment, would he hire a hair dresser to fly in from Thailand.**

**Before she could get a question in edgewise the car started slowing down. Kara glanced out the window and was surprised to see no skyscrapers in sight.**

**"We're here," said Tony unnecessarily, then he glanced at her feet. "You might want to do something about that," he quipped with a smile indicating her heels. Tony opened the door to a bright sunny day and hopped out.**

**Kara did the same and immediately stumbled, the road wasn't muddy but it was no pavement, she grabbed onto the car using it to stablise herself, making sure not to leave any dents and crept her way over to the other side to see Tony already heading into the large house next to the parked car. Before he could open the door, it flung open and a middle aged woman with graying hair popped out.**

**"Oh Tony I'm so sorry to bother you, but Johnathan and Martha took the weekend to celebrate their anniversary and usually I can handle her but... " she trailed off regretfully. Kara was surprised, the woman was beautiful, her age not detracting from her beauty but she had no idea that Tony preferred women so much older than him. His next words put paid to that theory.**

**"How long has she been asking for me?" he asked the woman hastily at Kara finally climbed onto the wooden steps allowing her to find her balance once more on her heels.**

**The older woman hesitated for a minute. "Three days," she admitted shame faced. "She said it's been too long but we managed to convince her that you were too busy right now."**

**Kara could see Tony shake his head. "I'm never too busy for Lily, Andy," said Tony firmly. "You know that."**

**_Andy_ dropped her voice down to a whisper, glancing momentarily at Kara, but she heard her loud and clear. "She's been having outbursts Tony. Violent ones. It's not uncommon, especially with such powerful parents but we didn't want you to get hurt."**

**"Lily _won't_ hurt me," there was steel in Tony's voice that she had never heard before, it sort of terrified and thrilled her simultaneously. At the same time, her Alien brain was also processing other information. What outbursts? Powerful Parents?**

**Andy sighed. "You don't know that, Tony."**

**"Yes I do!" he insisted. "Now are you going to let me see my sister?"**

**Wait.**

**What?**

**_Sister?!_**

**"I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to," Andy answered ruefully and stepped aside as Tony almost broke down the door in his hurry to get inside.**

**Kara stepped up next to the door and was about to ask the woman exactly what was going on only for a loud squeal to echo through the house.**

**"Tony!"**

**The sound assaulted her sensitive ears and she rushed to open the door and step inside.**

**What she saw next shocked her to the core.**

**She saw a toddler, a little baby girl with dark brown curls and the greenest eyes she had ever seen, red rimmed, with rosy cheeks stained with dried tears stumble down the second floor landing stairs at the bottom of which Tony stood.**

**At the sight of her boss the toddler let off that elated squeal of his name again and jumped from the third step with full abandon and somehow, someway landed**

** in Tony's outstretched arms.**

**He didn't even flinch as the three year old missile slammed into his chest. He just held her to his body as the girl broke down in his arms, sobbing about how much she had missed her _bwother_ and how no one wanted to call him for days.**

**It honestly broke the Kryptonians heart. She was so cute and yet so sad at the same time, it was pretty obvious that she adored the ground her older _brother? _walked on and yet it was also obvious that Tony worshipped the ground that he allowed her little feet to fall on. It was ridiculously adorable and she found herself astonished at this hidden side of her boss.**

**Then she met those bright green eyes with her own sky blues, over Tony's shoulder and Rao, she was smitten. The girl, without any effort and unbeknownst to her or Kara, just gained, yet another, Kryptonian protector.**

**That day after meeting Lily Marie Kent, watching Tony give her the undivided attention that he normally reserved only to his manic induced projects, being invited to play with them and struggling to control her giggles when the three year old made the great Tony Stark play tea party with her.**

**Then struggling to contain her surprise when the man actually sat in the undersized chair and indulged in the child's demands. Seeing a smile on Tony's face that wasn't sultry, cheeky or conniving but genuine and sweet. Meeting Clark Kent again in the afternoon when he came home from school. Then seeing Tony split his attention between the two or more like seeing another join Tony in showering attention onto the cute, bubbly brown haired angel, Kara's opinion on Tony Starks character was forever changed.**

**When they got back in the car, she expected him to ask her to never mention that incident again in embarrassment or to not even acknowledge the six hours they spent at a farm house entertaining a toddler. When happened instead was something that awoke a feeling in Kara that she didn't feel like identifying at the moment.**

**Tony closed the door to the car and looked straight across the seat at her. There was no smirk, no teasing grin or even a glint of mischief in his eyes. He was dead serious.**

**"Kara, I don't know you. I know that you're from Midvale. That you're the eldest daughter of two to one Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers and that you were a promising reporter at CatCo before deciding to come and work for me. I don't know why you want access to my AI but over the last month you have done more for my company than my entire PR Team has been able to do in the last year.**

**Now I know that you didn't come to Stark Industries to be a glorified secretary and I don't even care if you want access to my accounts so that you can rob me blind."**

**As Kara shook her head trying to deny his accusations but he stopped her.**

**"No actually here," he whipped out his phone and held it in front his face. "Jay. Executive Access. Face, Retinal and Vocal scan. Give unlimited access to Kara Danvers to all of my accounts."**

**"T-Tony please..." Kara tried but he wasn't having it.**

**_'Access Granted,' _came the familiar voice that had been a constant presence during her work hours for the last month._ "Kara Danvers now has full access to all of Stark Industries Accounts.'_**

**Tony dropped his phone and met her eyes with a steely gaze. "There, last I checked I had 12.4 Billion in my accounts, take as much as you want." He pointed out at the farm house where they could see, in the slowly darkening light, Lily's window illuminated. "But that house, that family? That little girl? The Kid? That's my wealth. That's my heart and that's my everything. If you try and take, or hurt, even one hair on any of that family's head then you'll be in for a fight."**

**Meeting those eyes, seeing that fire, for the first time since being stranded alone in an alien world with her home destroyed, Kara felt actual fear. A chill ran down her spine. She had witnessed his brilliance, she had seeing his capabilities first hand. In the first month she had recognized his genius to be on par with some of the best scientists on Krypton. And despite being the strongest woman on the planet Kara realized that even if he knew who she really was, if she actually went to threaten the Kent's, he _would_ find a way to take her down.**

**At that point she felt the urge to reveal all to him, if only just to get this piercing, intense,**

**almost hostile look directed off of her but she kept shut, meeting his eyes head on and trying to non-verbally communicate to Tony that her search had absolutely nothing to do with the Kent's.**

**Slowly the intensity melted and the familiar, if reserved, face of her boss appeared. She didn't expect an apology for his behavior and he didn't give one. Turning to Happy who had been, not so discreetly, listening in Tony told him to go.**

**Tensions finally cooled as they left Smallville and Kara decided to inject some levity into the situation. She picked up his previously dropped phone.**

**"So, I have access to all your accounts?" she asked waving the phone around.**

**Tony raised an eyebrow but the AI answered.**

**_'Indeed Ms Danvers, not only to Mr Starks Bank Accounts but Executive Access grants you unrestricted access to all of Mr Starks Projects and Stark Industries main frame.'_**

**Kara stared with wide eyes at Tony who shrugged nonchalantly.**

**Kara locked eyes with him for a minute contemplating her decision.**

**"So you're telling me, JARVIS is for me to command as well?"**

**Tony nodded and she almost grinned at the trepidatious look on his face.**

**"Well then," she adressed the AI. "JARVIS?"**

**_'Yes, Ms Danvers.'_**

**"My first request is that every morning, please make sure that there is a delivery of atleast a dozen assorted donuts on my desk ready before I arrive. You know the ones I like."**

**_'I do, miss.'_**

**Tony just stared at her dumbfounded as she gave her orders.**

**"The second request is I would appreciate it if you drop the formalities when addressing me in private. I am Kara to my friends. But only if you want," she qualified.**

**The AI hesitated for a moment even as Tony's eyes got bigger and bigger. _'I-I will try, Ms Danvers.'_**

**Kara grinned at both Tony and the phone. "Thats all I ask. Now the last request? Is to remove my access to all of Mr Starks accounts and rescind the Executive Access order that Mr Stark gave me previously."**

**Tony's jaw dropped._' At once Ms Danvers.' _The was a note of amusement in the AI's tone that made Tony scowl at the phone and come out of his stupor.**

**Kara passed his phone over and decided to share atleast part of the truth with Tony.**

**"I don't want access to JARVIS to steal from you, Tony," she said with a grim smile. "I want his help to find my cousin."**

**Tony frowned at that. "Cousin?"**

**Kara nodded debating on how much to reveal. "I was thirteen when my Aunt Lara and Uncle John had Kal. I was the designated babysitter but I didn't mind. Dad and Uncle John were brothers and we all lived under the same roof and spent a lot of time together. I didn't have any siblings so Kal was like my little brother.**

**A few months after Kals first birthday, a meteor storm hit our town, one of the meteors hit our house, it wasn't big but the fire it caused caught us unaware causing us to be trapped inside. Uncle John and Aunt Lara were hurt badly.**

**Mom and Dad were suffocating. Kal was having trouble breathing. They managed to make a hole small enough for me to climb through and escape but there wasn't anywhere for them to go. My Mom and Dad made me promise that I would protect Kal, raise him according to our tradition and teach him our culture. Then they told me to run with Kal, while their house burned down, my family with it."**

**The tears had been silently flowing as she looked straight ahead and remembered the destruction of Krypton.**

**"But, the Danvers...?" Tony asked aghast, his voice hushed in light of her story.**

**Kara smiled a mirthless smile. "I'm adopted," she admitted. "Because of what happened with Kal, I was put with the Danvers in witness protection, the records are sealed, that's why JARVIS couldn't find evidence of my adoption."**

**"What happened?" he asked softly. "To Kal, I mean."**

**Kara turned to stare at the darkening country side rushing past them as she gathered her thoughts. "The Ambulance took us to the nearest hospital and they put Kal on oxygen." She recalled Kals sleeping form in his pod as they sent him off. "I had some minor burns and scrapes but I was inconsolable. I had lost both my parents and my aunt and uncle. We had both been orphaned in minutes and our home, was gone."**

**Kara was surprised to feel a hand take hers in his own, she looked up to see Tony's eyes shone in concern, the look felt alien on him but it brought her comfort, even if it was coupled with guilt because she was lying to him.**

**"They told me I had passed out, but when I woke back up and went to check on Kal all I found was an empty incubator. I raised the alarm and asked where my cousin was, but no body knew.**

**"It became a federal case and for some reason their evidence pointed to it being a tragetted attack at my family. I was put with the Danvers and I had to leave the hunt for Kal up to the authorities." She had no more tears left as Happy pulled into the Metropolis branch of Stark Industries building. Kara locked bloodshot eyes with Tony's surprisingly understanding ones. "They never found him."**

**Tony was quiet as the car was parked. As they came to a stand still though, he picked up his phone again.**

**"JARVIS?"**

**_'Yes sir.'_**

**"Show Ms Danvers to your mainframe, hack into any agency you need to, FBI, CIA, Homeland Security, I don't care. You know how to cover you tracks," he looked up into Kara's bright blues that shone a little brighter. "We'll find him, Kara. I promise."**

He had followed through on that promise and she had called up Agent Coulson to make sure that when JARVIS eventually hacked into SHIELD he would find the same info in her sealed records as she had told Tony. Kara wished she hadn't had to lie to Tony, her motivations that she had explained to Tony was genuine, she only left that little part out about being from another planet, who was looking for her cousin who was yet again another alien.

She was shaken out of her ruminations by the loud sound of a quad arriving back from the farm.

"Tony's back!" squealed the tiny Kent as she jumped out of her bed, anger forgotten and ram to the window. "They're not coming in!" she whined and Kara got up to check and saw she was right, they were walking towards the barn where Clark slept.

Figuring Clark needed some brotherly advice from Tony, Kara decided to distract the little girl who seemed to have thankfully forgiven her absence. Surprisingly she was always more interested in the latest projects Stark Industries were working on, especially if Tony had a hand in them. So she flipped open her Stark Tab and showed the excitable child the prosthetic limb project Tony had been working on. The kid bounced up in the bed and listened attentively as Kara explained what they were working on.

* * *

As Tony powered down the quad and made to get off after Clark the teen in question stopped him.

"Hey Tony," he asked hesitantly.

Immediately red flags started popping up in Tony's mind. "Whats up kid?" he asked cautiously realizing this was an important moment.

"I... uh... I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

Tony frowned. This seemed to be more than asking some girl out. "Sure bud, what's up?" he asked without hesitation.

He went to answer but bit his lip. "You know, maybe... just come with me?" he turned to start walking towards the barn.

Tony stayed put. "Kid, what?" Clark stopped in his tracks.

He turned back and looked at Tony imploringly in the growing darkness. "Tony, trust me, please?"

_Well __shit_, thought Tony, but of course he got off the bike and walked after him. "Lead the way."

Tony was expecting Clark to lead him into the loft where they usually went to talk but was surprised when he walked around it to go behind. As far as he knew there was nothing back there but crop fields but he followed the teen alien further out and then stopped when the kid did, staring out into the distance.

"Here," said Clark handing him a piece of paper.

Tony raised an eyebrow and glance down at the paper. It was a little difficult to see in the growing darkness so Tony whipped out his phone and used its light.

"**Clark's ride is in the storm cellar behind the Kent Farm barn**?" read Tony now supremely confused, he looked up at the kid. "You guys don't have a storm cellar, right?"

Clark smiled a secret smile then nodded ahead. "Look."

And in front of Tony's eyes a hole opened up in the ground and seemed to spit out the frame and door of a olden style, two door storm cellar.

"What the hell?" he managed to utter as he glanced from a now grinning Clark Kent to the amazing dissappearing, or appearing, storm cellar. "H-How?"

"Magic," came the predictable reply but Tony was too stunned to even roll his eyes at the oft-offered explanation for what usually went on behind the scenes at the Kent Farm.

And the teen ran to the cellar at normal speeds. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Tony shook off his surprise and trudged after the excitable youth. "What?" he asked fearing another feat of magical wonder that his science inclined mind refused to comprehend.

He watched as Clark grabbed the padlock and pulled on it, breaking the lock and removing the chain holding the door closed. The dark haired boy with sky blue eyes looked up with a mischievous grin and answered.

"The ship that I came to Earth in."

* * *

**_Hey guys. It's been a while huh. Well I told you I could get stuck on a few fics and not update as frequently. But to make up for it I managed to double my usual word countfor this chappy. Hope it's appreciated._**

**_So there's a concern that I wanted to address for my story. A reviewer sent a review that I can't reply to since they didn't activate their PM function so I'm gonna have to reply here._**

**_Wisefox: You requested for me to stay away from giving wizards power levels. I will, unfortunately, find that hard to do since wizard power levels is Canon in HP. How many times has Dumbledore been called the most powerful/greatest wizard alive with Voldermort being a close second?_**

**_And by making Harry a more powerful wizard I'm by no means undermining magicals like Hermione or Andy. In fact I think that a more powerful wizard is handicapped by that power because a less powerful wizard could strive to learn more than the person who is just dependent on his power alone. Knowledge after all is Power._**

**_Now a lot of this argument includes elements of the plot of my story so I won't say any more but understand that power levels do exist in the Wizarding World and Harry had proven to be more powerful because he is capable of producing a corporeal Patronus at thirteen years old which is quite a feat as most characters in HP admit._**

**_So I appreciate your review but I think your understanding of the Canon might be wrong._**

**_Also if you do not wish for me to answer your reviews in public please activate the PM function on your account so that I can send replies privately. Thanks again Wisefox for your review. _**


	16. Message From The Author

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Not A Real Chapter (Sorry!)**

**_Just a message from the author. Skip to the next chapter if you're not interested in the ramblings of a fanfiction writer!_**

Hey guys! As mention above; this is not a real chapter, thanks to you guys this fic is my first one to hit 200 reviews, 700 followers, 500 favorites and **_60,000 hits!! _**That's monumental and I wanted to take this chapter to actually thank my readers and talk a little bit about the upcoming chapters and where I intend to take this story.

Most of the stories I write have a grand plan to them that for one reason or another I fail to execute. There are at least four to six crossovers on my profile page that I had intended to go somewhere big but whether it was because of time constraints, writers block, unfavorable reviews or some other such problem I failed to finish.

This story's response has me in a mindset that is different from those previous attempts and I am determined to finish this arc and am already planning the next one. I intend to make this into a saga of sorts with atleast a couple of novel length stories.

Unfortunately I have a full time job and barely any spare time. For this reason I can not ever guarantee constant updates however I can promise that I'll attempt to post much more longer chapters akin to chapter fifteen previously.

Now I would first of all like to really whole heartedly thank the reviewers for their kind and encouraging words.

Onto the meat of this chapter, I would like to outline how I envision these characters that I am writing about. I think that would give you readers a little bit more of an insight into this story.

Lets start with Clark.

Clark Kent in my minds eye is portrayed by Tom Welling. This is not because I particularly enjoy the Smallville series or have any intention of incorporating stroylines from it, but for the reason that in my opinion, putting nostalgia aside, Tom's portrayal of Clark is the most on point performance of the Kryptonian that has been put on screen that is not animated.

Cavill fans if you take off those six pack blinders you'll realize that that dreary wet suit wearing hunk of muscle does not represent a single ounce of charisma, optism or genuine outlook on life that Superman has. He's nice to look at, yes. But that's sort of all he's got.

And Chris is just too campy for my story, I'm sorry. He's still the best movie adaptation, I'll give him that. But the overall win goes to Tom and that's who I think of when writing this story.

MCU characters are of course MCU characters but Kara is definitely the Melissa Benoist version as shown by the inclusion of Alex who's exclusive to the series. I mean could there be a better portrayal of Supergirl than on that show?

There will be a host of other DC and Marvel characters introduced in the upcoming chapters and rest assured that the Magical world will not be forgotten in the skirmishes to come.

To talk about upcoming plans for the story, I won't give too much away but it's safe to say that each story will probably follow the MCU phases with this story ending with the first Avengers.

Sprinkled in between will be DC characters from the CW shows and of course Batman from possibly the comics or the Arkham Game series. I am not touching any of those live action iterations with a ten foot pole so don't even ask. I don't think the Dark Knight will make an appearance till the the second phase so it will be a bit of a wait.

There is another avenue that I want to explore once phase one and two are done. Anyone familiar with the Injustice Games series knows that they deal with Multiverses from the get go, I was thinking what if when Batman asks an alternate Superman for help he stumbles along my Universe instead of which ever Earth's Superman he does in the game. Can you imagine this Clark, Harry and Hermione, Supergirl and the Avengers all going to an alternate universe to fight an evil Justice League?

But that of course will be a spinoff. I have to finish this initial arc first in order to start on that.

I have a tendency to be distracted from my writing, as I have mentioned before and I do apologize for that. I've recently gotten into SuperCorp fics and I have to say, I'm thinking of changing my Arrowverse OTP from SuperFlash to SuperCorp, the Supergirl x Lena Luthor dynamic is great and there are so many well written fics out there.

Anyways I've taken too much of your time. This has already been an 800 word authors note that kept getting longer. But fret not! I made sure that I posted this non chapter with an actual chapter so you can move on to see what happened next in **The Boy Who Fell From The Sky** immediately. Cheers!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Clark Kent was running through the fields, his backpack slung over a shoulder to free his right hand, pushing aside various crops and plants but still making sure to not damage any of them as he almost flew swiftly through the rows of corn and wheat.

School was out and he was heading home. His pace though, wasn't as swift as usual, this was mainly because of the thoughts that occupied his mind.

It had been six months since Clark had shown Tony his _pod _as Tony called it, because calling the ten foot long transport a _ship _was being a bit generous. Tony had kept his promise of a bi-monthly visit to _supposedly_ appease one Lily Marie Kent but Clark knew that he missed all of the Kent family just as much as they missed him.

The reveal of his pod had gone down pretty well with Tony almost salivating at the advanced technology and the alien material of the vessel. He had ooh'ed and ahh'ed at every step of the reveal, it was quite something to see the unflappable Tony Stark fanboying over the craft.

Clark had assured the engineer slash mad scientist that he hadn't intentionally kept the existence of the pod a secret from his brother, revealing that he hadn't even known that the thing was there until his dad had shown it to him the previous week.

Tony had waved away his concern and had been scanning the pod up and down, ecstatic exclamations of wonder escaping the normally reserved billionaire whose response to most situations was sarcastic humor.

Clark had revealed that he had tried everything he could to get the pod to respond to him, maybe there was some message that his alien parents had sent. But all his efforts had been futile.

It took Tony a whole thirty minutes to crack the ships computer. And as Clark stared dumbfounded Tony admitted that it had been his biggest challenge yet but in the end, with JARVIS' help he got through to the interface. After all, alien language or technology aside, code is still code and Tony knew code better than he knew English.

Clark on the other hand was convinced that his brother was not entirely human. Maybe he was part of those Mutant people that that Xavier guy led. Wasn't that guy supposed to be completely human but could read minds? Maybe Tony was like that, completely human but with a superhuman brain.

It was thanks to Tony that Clark finally learned who he was. He spoke to the onboard AI who identified itself as the digital consciousness of his Alien Father. His name was Jor-El and he called Clark Kal-El. He learned that his mother's name was Lara and that he was from the planet Krypton.

Turns out that even advanced Aliens didn't quite get the memo on conserving planet resources and managed to drain their planets core dry causing it to explode. Before it did though Jor and Lara had put little Kal in a pod and sent him towards Earth hoping against hope that their son would live on in their stead.

As his mom had suspected the yellow sun that was part of the Earth's solar system was the source of his powers, Jor-El had explained that Kryptons sun was a red dwarf star called Rao, and under that red sun the Kryptonians were just as normal as humans on Earth.

The couple had realized a while back that Kryptons destruction was imminent and had searched through the cosmos for a place where their son could grow with the best chance of survival. Upon discovering Earth and its sun's effects on Kryptonian physiology they had chosen this planet as Kals new home.

Tony had expressed his displeasure at the notion of sending a child off into space in the hope of them landing safely in a distant planet of _another_ solar system in the off chance that _someone_ would find and raise said child.

The AI had looked down condescendingly at the human as if it thought Tony addressing him directly was a breach of decorum, it rubbed Clark the wrong way but before he could address it Jor-El deigned Tony with an answer.

"Every anomaly and possibility was accounted for, human. Kal landed where he was supposed to."

Tony turned away muttering under his breath that at least _his _AI had a personality. Then he turned to Clark and said that he'd take his wizard dad over his alien dad any day. Clark was inclined to agree until Jor-El clarified that the AI was not an accurate representation of his Alien Father and that Kryptonian AI were not granted emotions, this eleminated the chance of insubordination as had been proven necessary when another alien species from the planet Colu had created an AI that went rogue and ended up annihilating its own planet and citizens. Kryptonian legend tells that the AI is still out there ravaging and collecting worlds, knowledge and resources, getting stronger and smarter everytime.

Listening to that story from the monotonous voice of the AI sent chills down Clark's spine but he pushed that aside and asked Jor-El about his home planet, his abilities and his family.

It was revealed that one of the main reasons why Clark was sent to Earth was because it was possible for Kryptonians to procreate with humans therefore continuing the House of El bloodline.

Clark had blushed a deep red at that, Tony's nudge nudge wink wink didn't help matters but he did feel a little indignant at the idea that all he had been sent here to do was continue the bloodline of a House and family that he knew nothing about. When he voiced this concern he was bombarded by an array of holographic reading material in what he supposed was Kryptonian that Jor-El told him he could read in order to understand his planet and his family's history.

Clark expressed that he couldn't understand a word of what was written there and the AI merely raised an eyebrow and said that it was a disgrace that the scion and heir of the House of El couldn't even speak its language.

Without giving pause for his incredulity and indignation, Jor-El stated that while it could translate the words, it was part of its directive to make sure that Kal learn how to read and speak Kryptonian so he made it mandatory for Clark to spend one day a week learning Kryptonian from the AI.

Clark had agreed immediately and Tony made the teen promise to record and email him each session so he could learn it too.

Tony and Clark had stayed and talked to the AI, despite his disposition, for the better part of two hours until Hermione called them in for dinner.

The next day, after Tony and Kara had left, Clark took Harry and Hermione down to the cellar to introduce them to Jor-El. Harry took an immediate dislike to the AI which he mirrored with Tony last night. Meanwhile his mom was, as always, intrigued at the chance to learn something new. She gushed as Jor-El repeated some of the history of Krypton and the House of El but grew indignant when she realized that the AI only spoke or responded to Clark.

Clark fixed this when he realized that the AI had to obey his orders unless it contradicted his prime directive so he ordered Jor-El to obey his mother and fathers commands whenever possible.

Since then Hermione was nipping down to the cellar when ever she could and chatting with the AI, learning all that he could teach.

When Clark asked his dad how she could stand to listen to Jor-Els condescending words every day his dad had laughed and told him that when it game to gaining knowledge his mother was unstoppable in her pursuit. He had said that at least Jor-El wasn't out right hostile towards her like a few of her teachers at Hogwarts were and yet she hadn't missed a single one of _their_ classes if she could help it.

Clark was left shaking his head as they watched his mother gather her books and pen and head eagerly back to the cellar looking for all intents and purposes like an overgrown school girl heading off to her favorite class.

* * *

Clark skidded to a stop behind the barn, dropping his backpack at the loft he scanned the house and road for any unwanted visitors, finding none he zipped around the barn completing his work there before running outside to finish his chores.

He grabbed the hay bail his dad was dragging and tossed it up on the flat bed trailer attached to their truck. Quickly stacking the rest Harry was working on he rushed off to clean the feeding troughs and herd the chickens back to their coop.

Job done he cleaned off and, this time, _walked_ up to the house to greet his mom with a kiss hello and grinned at Lily who cheered at something she was watching on TV.

He was just going to walk over to his little sister when his phone rang. Pulling it out he frowned at the name on the screen. Kara Danvers and him got along well enough when they were in the same place but she never called him, usually it was Tony who called and Kara just said a _Hi _if she was in the room.

Accepting the call he was surprised to hear sniffing from the other end. "Kara?" he asked the older woman gently.

"Clark?" she asked her voice steady despite his senses picking up slight trembling. "Thank R-God you picked up! I wanted you to hear from me before the news broke..."

"Kara, what's going on?" he asked now definitely noticing the hitch in her voice. "Where's Tony?" he was definitely panicking now, his ears picked up multiple phones going off behind Kara and a deep male voice speaking something that sounded Arabic in the distance.

"Clark, Tony's been abducted!"

Clark was running halfway out from Metropolis when his senses kicked in and he slowed down. He'd been barely out of Smallville his whole life and while he could read a map, he didn't know where Tony lived or worked in LA. He would be no help to Tony running cross county blindly.

He glanced down at his phone and saw that Kara was still on the line. Putting it to his ear he heard Kara call out.

"-ark! Clark, are you there?!"

"Yeah, Kara. I'm here, what do you mean Tony's been abducted!" he asked Tony's assistant frantically.

"Tony went to Afghanistan to demonstrate his new missile, he was going to fly straight to Metropolis from there to see you guys but his convoy was attacked after the demonstration."

Clarks heart was beating so fast he was sure Kara could here it, just like he could hear hers. "Tony told me about that trip!" he muttered as he started running back home. "He said Colonel Rhodes was going to be with him, Rhoedy must have helped him?!"

"James was in the other truck Clark, he got knocked out. By the time he came to, Tony was gone." The desperation that had been in Kara's voice was gone. In its place was a deep sadness that tugged at Clarks heart even as he crossed Smallville town and raced towards the farm.

"Is Rhodey okay, Kara?"

Kara sighed exhastion lacing her tone. "Yes, they evaced him to the nearest base but he went back as soon as he was patched up. He's combing the desert on a chopper looking for Tony.

"I just wanted to let you know before you saw it on the news, I know you care about him..."

"Yeah," Clark huffed out more in anger than exhaustion as he stumbled to a stop at their driveway. "He's my brother."

"I know, sweetie. I know." The waver was back in her voice.

Feeling like Kara had to go soon he made a request.

"Could... could you keep me updated?"

"Of course I will," said Kara firmly. "I'll call as soon as I hear something, okay?"

"Yeah," Clark whispered as unbidden tears started tracking down his cheeks and the front door of the house opened and his mom and dad rushed out.

"Clark I have to go," he heard the swipe of what he presumed to be tissues on skin as she sniffed again. "I'll call soon, honey. I promise."

Clark nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him as Hermione reached the teen and pulled him tightly against her. The click of the phone hanging up sounded and Clark broke down in his mother's arms.

* * *

Kara Danvers hung up her phone and just stared at the chaos that was reigning in the office. People were rushing around, frantic and desperate, phones were ringing of the hook and the devastating message from the kidnappers was playing on loop on the TV attached to the far wall.

Her senses were alight with the sounds and smells and she had a headache from the crying she had been doing on and off for the last hour and a half since the call had come in.

She wanted, desperately, to take off. Fly to Afghanistan and search through the desert with her superior vision. She knew that she could be a tremendous help to the search and rescue mission. But she also knew that right now, with The States largest weapons supplier missing, all eyes would be on each and every enemy base camp and hideout. Helicopters, planes and radars would be on the lookout for any anomaly and if she flew out there she would be risking exposing herself to them all.

With Tony gone, she also now had the responsibility of running Stark Industries by herself. Granted she had already been running it by herself since Tony couldn't be bothered to really take up any of the administrative responsibilities for his company but that was beside the point. _Tony _was the owner of the company and with him gone, the sharks would soon be circling. She had to be vigilant, strong and unflappable in the face or board members vying for positions and competitors trying to take advantage.

Yes, Stane had offered to help run the company and she might take him up on the offer eventually but Kara had a hard time trusting the man, not when his heart beat so fast when smiling at Tony.

She just had to wait until the search for him dies down a little. If they didn't find him by the end of the week, she'll throw caution to the wind and fly out to get her boss back herself.

* * *

When Clark calmed down enough to finally explain what had happened there was a frantic rush to decide what to do. There was no question in their mind that the Potters were going to try to get Tony back the only problem was getting there.

They had it on good authority that Afghanistan had an iron clad international Portkey ban in effect ever since the 9/11 attacks.

"Plus they are perhaps the only country in the world where the magicals and the muggles live side by side," Hermione was saying as Clark sat watching his parents theorize with little Lily on his lap clutching at his shirt. "There's a reason why Laden hasn't been caught, despite the troops combing through the desert for almost ten years."

"Indeed," Andy nodded from the armchair in front of the hearth. "The Afghans have long since incorporated magic into their culture, you know that the World Trade Center attacks were the result of Imperius Curses that were put on the pilots well before they ever boarded the flight. They take advantage of the edge they have when using magic whenever they can. It's one of the many reasons that they are not part of the ICW."

"Wait," interrupted a frustrated Harry. "Are you telling me that there's a chance that they could have Tony under Fidelius?"

"Not just a chance," answered Andy regretfully. "Almost a certainty."

"Dad we have to do something!" Clark said desperately, upsetting Lily who didn't like all the negative energy in the room, her brother immediately tried to sooth the child, still looking to his father imploringly.

"We will, son. We will," his Dad said reassuringly. "I just have to figure out a way to get into the country, after that the cloak should protect me against detection."

Hermione bristled. "You mean, the Disillusionment charm should protect the both of us, right?" she asked threateningly. "Because Merlin help me I'm not waiting at home wondering if my husband hasn't been blown up or caught and being tortured somewhere in the desert."

Clark piped up then. "What about me? I could go with Dad."

"No!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Out of the question!"

Andy, Hermione and Harry's voices rang out at the same time making Clark scowl and Lily to burrow deeper into her brothers embrace.

Feeling a fight coming on Hermione looked at Andy. "Andy could you please take Lily Marie out of the room? We need to talk to Clark for a minute."

Andy nodded and got up, the four year old looked up as Andy approached and met Clark's eyes. At his nod she allowed herself to be lifted and taken out of the room.

Hermione flicked her wand to lock the door and put a silencing charm on the room so Lily wouldn't hear them arguing with her older brother.

"Clark," started Hermione patiently. "Can you tell me why you would be an asset to this mission?"

Clark was surprised at actually being allowed to say his piece. "Well if I go with Dad then I can move faster than him and be able to scan the ground and through any structure to see where they are hiding Tony. And I can't be hurt so I won't be in any danger."

Hermione nodded. "That's true," agreed his mother, keeping the surprises coming. "But you forgot one thing," she finished allowing his Dad to come in.

"You don't have any combat experience, son," he said not unkindly. "You might be fast, even faster than my broom, and yes you can't be hurt by anything we know of yet. But your mother and I have been fighting in wars since we were younger than you. And we haven't let our leaving the Wizarding World stop us from being better that we ever have been."

"Aside from your speed, everything you can do can be replicated by magic, honey," said Hermione regretfully. "We know we can never keep you from using your powers or from helping people, we know you're destined to be a hero. But you're not ready yet."

Clark slumped down in his seat, knew he could yell and scream but that would just prove to his parents that he was even more immature than they thought he was.

"I just want to help Tony," he said dejectedly.

His mother leaped over to his side and crushed him with her embrace.

"I know you do, honey," she said emotionall, tears leaking out of her eyes at her son's sadness. "but we've already seen that magic affects you, you can be stunned, you can be frozen and you can be killed, and you won't always be able to use your speed to get away from those spells. And invulnerable as you can be, it doesn't stop us worrying about you. It will only be a distraction in the field."

Clark nodded again.

Harry settled on his other said. And put his arm around his family. "I think it's time we stopped trying to hide your powers and start trying to help you use them to the best of your abilities."

Clark pulled away from his parents to look at them in disbelief. "Really?"

His mom and dad nodded. "Yes, I know Tony's been helping you," Harry grinned at the guilty look on his sons face. "But he can't be here always. And I think the more you know about your powers, the better you can control and use them."

Clark started to grin before he remembered the reason for this conversation. "Okay, but we'll do it after we find Tony, I don't think I can train while knowing he's out there..."

Hermione kissed his forehead pulled him back for another hug. "We'll do everything we can to find him, honey," she promised.

He felt his Dad squeeze his shoulder. "Yeah," he agreed with his wife. "All we need is someway to get to Afghanistan."

The three separated and the adults shared a look. "The chances of a visa being approved as soon as possible? To Afghanistan? That's hoping for a miracle," said Hermione wincing at the thought. "not to mention that we cannot afford the scrutiny," she looked to Harry. "You know they're going to dig into the backgrounds of US citizens wanting to visit the country that harbored the most dangerous terrorist in the world."

Harry nodded looking pensive as he considered the possible avenues. Clark piped in at that point.

"What if we call Colonel Rhodes?"

Both adults looked to the teen in perplexion. What would contacting an airforce veteran do?

"Dad, he's already searching for Tony!" explained Clark. "He knows Tony trusted us. If we show him what you guys can do, we can get him to lift you over there to help."

Hermione and Harry shared a glance. Messing with the Statute of Secrecy was very risky business, even more so in America where there was a no tolerance policy against beaching the statute.

The married couple shrugged; the law never stopped them before from doing the right thing, this time it would be no different especially since it concerned the wellbeing of someone they considered a son.

"It's worth a shot," admitted Hermione and Harry nodded along in agreeance.

Clark leapt to his feet. "I'll call Kara!" he declared. "She's been in contact with Rhodey and can put in our request for him."

The parents watched bemused as Clark hurried to his phone and started dialing Tony's assistants number.

"Kara! Hi!" he said in panic when the woman picked up, he locked eyes with his mother and realized that she was the one who was on best terms with the blonde. "Here, my mother wants to speak to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Clark shoved the device in his hands and went to lean against the wall, hands in his pockets, clearly listening in.

"Hello Kara?" answered Hermione. "Darling how are you holding up?" she always had a soft spot for the younger blonde. She reminded the witch of Luna at times with her occasional obliviousness of social norms and her always sunny disposition minus the dreamy absent mindedness. The voice that answered her on the other line though was obviously not optimistic. In fact it sounded like Kara had come down with a serious case of head cold.

"I'm holding up, Martha," she answered. "I've been manning calls from investers and competitors alike. Justine Hammer's been getting on my last nerve."

Surprised to hear the irritation in the normally serene girls voice she tried to placate the woman. "Sweetie, maybe you can delegate that clearly unpleasant task to someone else for a moment and take a breather?"

Kara huffed from the other end. "Tony's gone, Martha! I can't take a break, I have so many things to do! I have to make sure that the reporters get the right story, I have to keep the board members off my back, I have to keep the competition away from the investors, I have to talk with the lawyers about what happens if... if... Tony n-never c-comes back...!" she heard the woman stutter her last words and then completely break down over the phone.

Hermione's heart broke for her friend and she wished she could just throw caution to the wind and apparate right to her and hug the life out of her.

She saw Clark shift guiltily as he heard Kara break down and knew he was thinking the same thing. Hermione of course knew how the blonde felt about her boss, being one of the few people that Kara had confided in, but she also knew why the woman didn't act on her feelings. It was all down to Tony and his womanizing ways. _When _they got Tony back she would be sitting that man down and having a few choice words with him.

But now was not the time for such thoughts. Hermione tried her best to console the distraught woman on the other end of the line and slowly Kara regained her composure. Of course as soon as she stopped crying the poor dear started apologizing. Hermione put a stop to that firmly and decisively.

"You're allowed to break down, honey!" she reiterated with feeling. "I know better than most what Tony means to you."

Kara hiccuped on the other end and muttered a quiet 'thank you'.

"Sweetie it's clear that you're swamped with work and you have no one you can trust to help you out," she contemplated for a moment before coming to a decision. "I'm going to contact a friend that I knew back in England. She's got experience handling most of what you do and she's looking for a job, coincidentally she's visiting the States and we were supposed to meet up in a week's time where she was going to fly out from San Francisco, I'm going to call her and she can be there with you within two hours at the most."

This was a little bit fudging the truth, she _had_ been in contact with Susan and Daphne for a while now and they had shared their problems with her through the monthly mail that George sent her. Daphne had been kicked out of her house and home because she was in a relationship with Susan and for the last few years the papers had been slandering her name daily. Turns out nothing much had changed in the Wizarding World in the last sixteen years.

Daphne and Susan had been looking to relocate to the States just to get away from all the disgusting comments and behavior of the general Wizarding population. Hermione had of course talked with Harry and were expecting them to come live with them till they figured out what to do.

Since Daphne had been assistant to the Minister for quite a long while after Hermione had left Britain and since her coming out she had been working the Muggle world as a secretary for major law firm, Hermione felt pretty sure that the woman would be up for the task. The San Francisco commute was all bullcrap though since she knew that Susan could get an international portkey to the states within the hour and be at SI in about two.

Kara upon hearing her proposal deliberated hesitantly. "I don't know, Martha."

"Darling you are going to run yourself ragged handling all this on your own. I know Tony's counting on you, but you need all the help you can get. I know Daphne will say yes."

"Didn't you say she was only visiting?" the blonde volleyed back but Hermione could hear her resolve crumbling.

"Visiting as well as job hunting," replied Hermione quickly knowing she almost had the younger woman. "Just provide them with living arrangements, she'll be coming with her girlfriend. I trust them sweetie. You can too."

Kara sighed before finally giving in. "Fine! I... I guess I could use the help. Give me their contact details and I'll have someone pick them up."

"No need," said Hermione grinning. "I'll contact them and they be there in two hours tops. Remember she's Daphne Greengrass and her girlfriend is Susan Bones."

"Daphne and Susan, got it," another sigh. "Thank you Martha, I have to say, the idea of sleep is enticing."

Hermione nodded. "I'll bet," she quipped but then with a nudge from her husband she remembered their initial reason for calling. "Sweetie, I'm sorry but there was a reason for us calling."

"Of course! God I'm dumping all my problems on you without even considering what you wanted!"

"Hey," she reprimanded as Kara took a breath from her self incriminating. "You're allowed, okay? You're under a lot of stress." Taking a breath she dove in. "Listen honey, I was wondering if you could get me in contact with Colonel Rhodes."

"James?" asked Kara hesitantly. "Why? Do you... Do you know something?"

"Well...," she hesitated hating to have to lie to the blonde but knew it was necessary. "You know where I work? Well we have very advanced ground scanning technology that is much more efficient than modern day radar, I might actually be able to have them give me access to it if I get the go ahead from James in an official capacity.".

She could hear Kara take a breath before. "Oh Martha you should have told me that first! Here I am talking about my problems when you have a way to find Tony, already?"

"It's not a sure thing, love." she cautioned quickly but the blonde was not deterred.

"I'm patching James in now," she said in rapid fire before...

_"Hello? Kara?"_

"James, listen. Mrs Kent is on the line and she might have a way to find Tony!"

_"Really? Well we could use all the help we can get because the Radar scans and flybys haven't been helping much."_

"Okay, you talk to her and I'll get back to work."

_"Alright Kara. Mrs Kent? How exactly can you help me find Tony?"_

Hermione took a deep breath, grateful that Kara had gotten off the line. Then she proceeded to fill Colonel James Rhodes in.

* * *

Kara was just about at the end of her tether. She had smashed two phone receivers and her personal cell was in pieces on the floor.

The news about Tony had broke four hours ago. And at the end of those four hours the most powerful woman in the world was at the point of exhaustion.

She just wanted to crawl into her bed and let go and have a good long cry, but she was expected to handle all the goings on at Stark Industries not to mention the fallout of the country's largest weapons manufacturer, most eligible bachelor, one of the top five richest men, and one of the world top leading scientist and engineer going missing.

Calls from the Daily Planet, the Daily Bugle, New York Times, CatCo media, Metropolis Star, Gotham Gazette, Central City Picture News had her nearly tearing her hair out.

She didn't receive the call from Martha confirming that help she had called for was on the way. Nor did she notice the two people arrive on the elevator and walk over to her office. It was only the knock on the door that alerted her guests to her presence.

"C-come in!" called out the frazzled woman unwillingly getting ready to deal with another bout of messages ad security breach reports.

She wasn't prepared for two smartly dressed women about the age of Mrs Kent. The woman in the forefront, taller than the second, was blonde - though lighter than herself - in a low ponytail she was slim and tall. Dressed professionally in a dark blue pantsuit with a neat jacket rolled up to her elbows, a hint of her deep red blouse peaking out near her neckline. She wore closed, slightly heeled boots that seemed sturdy and lengthened her stride.

The second woman was shorter but voluptuous, if she wasn't so harried she might have been a little jealous. She was wearing a cute skirt and top ensemble, something Kara herself would favor, the light blue top paired with the dark skirt contrasted beautifully with her dark red hair that flowed almost magically down her shoulders. Strappy low heels comlpeted her look.

Both women took her breath away for a moment.

The blonde seem to take charge. "Miss Danvers?" she asked directly walking up to her fellow blonde. "I think you could do with a rest. Go with Susan and show her where we will be staying, catch some rest and you can fill me in on my duties in the morning."

Kara gaped at the woman, then looked at _Susan _who smiled beatifically. "I... I'm sorry, what?" she managed to utter out. Apparently she was not tired enough to not blush at her ineloquence.

The tall one blinked. "I'm sorry, didn't Martha inform you that we would be on our way?" Blondie asked in her cool low voice that made her take notice. "I'm Daphne this is Susan, we're here to help."

_Susan _shook her head, "You still don't know how to deal with people Daph," she said gently clicking her way over to Kara and offering a hand.

"Hello," she said in a soft accented voice. "I'm Susan Bones this is Daphne Greengrass. We were told by our old friend Martha Kent that you had a job opening for Daphne?

The name Greengrass triggered a memory and she finally caught on quickly taking up the proffered hand making sure not to break the fragile humans fingers.

"Oh! Oh yes!" agreed Kara as she shook Daphne's hand as well. "Yes, Mrs Kent, she did promise to send you guys. I had no idea you would be arriving so quickly."

Daphne smiled conservatively while Susan beamed. "Yes!" the redhead said clapping her hands once. "So Daph will handle everything here and you can get some sleep."

"Oh no!" Kara whisper screamed, getting to her feet. "No no no! I can't leave! My boss is missing! It's all hands on deck!" She tried to finger comb her hair into some semblance of order and only ended up making it worse.

"Well now you have four extra hands, Miss Danvers," said Daphne drily. Susan walked around to stand in front of her.

"Kara, can I call you Kara?" she asked belatedly, at her nod she continued. "Driving yourself into the ground isn't going to help anyone! Now Daphne knows her way around an office and I'm sure in the last three hours since Mr Stark has gone missing you have taken care of the most pressing issues. But you haven't taken care of yourself." Susan grinned as she patted Kara's hair down a little. "That's why I'm here!"

Kara looked at the two women patiently waiting for her acquiescence and bit her lip.

"Miss Danvers, from what Martha told us; you didn't just lose a boss today," at her panicked look the blonde clarified. "You lost a close and personal friend too. So you need some time to yourself, to gather, to vent and to accept. None of that is going to happen if you're here losing your mind."

Finally their logic penetrated her tired brain and she slumped her shoulders in acceptance.

"Okay," she relented. "You're right."

Daphne smiled showing that she was well used to hearing that admittance. "Indeed I am. Show Susan our quarters and let her take care of you. I'll be manning the office till then."

Too tired to argue the Kryptonian allowed the redhead woman to lead her tired body out of the office and into the elevator.

What she didn't notice in her fatigue was the blonde staring with sharp grey eyes at the two sets of crushed phone receivers with finger dents in the plastic.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Happy pandemic, sorry if you guys lost someone to this monster of a virus. Don't mean to be insensitive but I'm a glass half empty kind of guy anyways and this gallows humor helps me cope._**

**_So, quarantine season seems to be update season huh? People who I never thought would pick up the keys again are updating!_**

**_We are officially into Ironman 1 with this chapter. I'm not going to go scene by scene with the movie but the next two might be devoted to it. I'll try to move fast but not too fast._**

**_Oh and by the way, I'm not quarantined here in Fiji so don't expect rapid updates anytime soon. Hope this tides you over! See you guys on the next one!_**

* * *


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**_Tony Stark Missing ... _**

**_Day 75 ... _**

Clark heard the telltale pops of Apparition come from the barn just as he was putting Lily Marie to bed. He wouldn't have heard anything if he hadn't been keeping an ear out and didn't have supernatural senses.

He wanted to rush out of the house to greet them but he took the time to tuck his sister in and wish her a goodnight before switching on her night light and closing her door.

Then in seconds he was at the front door watching in resignation as his parent trudged up the steps once again sans his billionaire brother.

Harry shook his head despondently as he shook off his cloak and holstered his wand. Hermione just strode up and enveloped her son in her arms, apologizing once again for not being able to find Tony.

It had been two and a half months since he was taken. This had been his parents fourth trip to the war ridden country where he had been abducted.

Clark had been on the phone with Kara Danvers daily, waiting for any news but always hanging up disappointed.

The Pentagon had launched half a dozen missions all over Afghanistan trying to retrieve their most valuable asset only to come up short. Colonel Rhodes had even flown a few rogue missions himself, risking his career but with nothing to show for it afterwards. The higher ups didn't even bother reprimanding him since they were willing to do anything to get the weapons mogul back.

But despite all efforts, magical and muggle there was absolutely zero signs of Tony Stark anywhere in the desert country.

His dad sighed as his mom let him go, by this time Clark's grief was beyond tears, the emptiness in his eyes reflected in his parents.

"All signs point to the Fidelius," he said for what was probably the hundredth time since all this began. It hadn't stopped him from leaving Smallville to ransack Afghanistan but he had been saying it from the get-go. "Unless we find the Secret Keeper and get him to give up Tony, I don't see how we're going to get him back."

It was true. All tracking spells failed, Point Me spun the wand in circles, which Andy assured Clark didn't mean he was dead, and after his mother had broken down and tried scrying for Tony all it did was burn out the crystal.

Letters addressed to Tony had owls being turned around in sandstorms, coming back to the sender half dead. Even Kreacher and Winky were unable to find him, punising themselves harshly for not being able to carry out their orders. Hermione putting a stop to that immediately.

And God forbid they asked the Goblins for help, his mom and dad were persona non grata not only in the UK but to Gringotts world-wide, if it wasn't for the fact that Harry had a sizable amount of Gold to entice the greedy creatures, they doubted they would even be able to step foot in one of those banks ever again.

Clark sighed as he pulled away from his parents determined. "Maybe I could..."

But they didn't even let him finish his thoughts.

"Clark we've been over this," said his dad, frustration coloring his words. "You are _vulnerable_ _to magic!_ I am not risking your safety and you know that Tony would back me up on this!"

His mom rubbed his arm soothingly but was clearly on his dad's side on this. "Clark you know that the only way to go there is through James. He's already risked a lot to send two civilians across those borders, we've only revealed the existence of magic to him not your origins, he won't allow a teenager anywhere near Afghanistan."

Clark slumped his shoulders, this argument was very familiar since it took place almost every other day. He said he was fine revealing his origins to Colonel Rhodes but his mom and dad weren't having it. Letting the knowledge of magic be known to James was acceptable but giving an unprotected mind, working in the government, access to Clark's real identity was unthinkable. Clark was at his wits end at what to do to convince his parents about letting him help. He had to admit their arguments were solid but it also made him feel like shit that here he was; the strongest and fastest man in the world and yet he was powerless to help when it came to saving one of the most important people in his life.

It brought up the feeling of helplessness and weakness that he had experienced when he couldn't save Howard and now his son was in danger and once again Clark was completely useless.

He nodded dejectedly at his parents arguments. "Yeah, I know," said Clark finally. "You're right." This brought both parents up short. "Gran put your dinner under stasis, it's on the counter." He nodded towards the barn, the loft of which had been recently converted to his new bedroom. "I'll go catch up on some sleep."

Both parents watched their son slowly trudge off to the barn, his lack of argument raising more red flags than his sombre mood did. Sharing a knowing look, and remembering exactly how they were at his age Harry and Hermione agreed silently that they had better keep a close eye on their son, lest he do something hasty in his desperation.

Their suspicions weren't unfounded since Clark didn't immediately go to sleep when he climbed up to his loft, instead he opened up the heavily detailed map of the United States on his table and traced out the quickest and easiest route that he could take across the map to head to LA.

Checking his backpack for all the necessary supplies he would need for a cross country trip on foot, satisfied with his bounty his mind settled and he made a decision.

One week.

He would give them one more week to find Tony, if they didn't then Clark would be traveling to Tony's house in Malibu and getting the help of someone else who was just as desperate as him to get Tony back;

Kara Danvers.

* * *

**_Day 77 ..._**

Kara Danvers was _not_ having a fun week. Or month for that matter. Actually the past three months have been pretty shitty for the Alien turned Journalist turned _Personal Assistant To The Most Infuriating Man In The World_. In this instant her gripes had to do with that same man, however it wasn't his presence that was aggravating her this time, but it's lack thereof.

She had never realized how much Tony actually did in running his company until after he was gone. There were so many ruffled feathers that he effortlessly smoothed; whether it be with Government officials, tech companies, or the press. Just because he didn't put down a lot in writing for her to file, didn't mean he just sat around building stuff or sleeping with a new supermodel every week. Yes he did do all that but he also _ran _a multi million dollar weapons and tech company.

Kara glanced up from her computer screen to the statuesque platinum blonde that sat primly in her office off to the side of Kara's own, her perfectly manicured fingers flying over the keys on a amazingly ancient typewriter that impressively, managed to keep up with and somehow even keep ahead of the rest of the office staff armed with the standard Stark Tech computers. Her written reports matched the ones the rest printed out and somehow she managed the rest with just her phone, which was again not Stark Tech but something that again looked like it belonged in a museum.

But Kara didn't have time to dwell on these oddities concerning her new assistant, only be grateful for her presence. She had no idea how she would have handled things if not for the fortuitous entering of one Daphne Greengrass in her life.

The woman commanded each room she entered and her only weakness seemed to be short, curvy and extremely perky in the form of one Susan Bones.

Both of these women had entered her life like forces of nature taking it over only to make it infinitely easier to handle the stress of managing a company when the boss of said company ended up being kidnapped.

She had thanked Martha over a dozen times already since acquiring these two women. Sure Susan didn't actually _work_ for her but Kara thought she deserved a salary for all the work she did in calming and settling her troubled mind over the last few months.

At work any calls and business matters immediately diverted straight to Daphne and only came to her desk if her expertise was exclusively required. This gave her time to focus solely on each and every avenue that was being implemented in the search for her boss.

All three women had camped up in Tony's Malibu mansion, Kara already had a room there and the guest bedroom were more than adequate for the girls since they shared the bed.

Living with self confident and partially brazen women who also happened to lesbians, _and_ also happened to be sleeping together was an experience. She had walked in on a number of interesting situations that made her go red and apologize profusely to them for interrupting only for the girls to wave her reactions off with a giggle and apologize themselves for not being able to control themselves outside of their bedrooms.

It's didn't deter them from their activities though and her superhearing didn't help when things got hot and heavy in their bedroom. It confused her when she didn't pickup their activities until she entered the room they were and by then it was too late. Yet another oddity that she couldn't understand.

One disadvantage of having two very attentive and caring friends, because they _were_ friends almost from the get-go, was that it rarely left her enough time to fly out to Afghanistan and find Tony herself.

Only twice in the last two and a half months had she managed it and both times she was on a the clock since the girls were out on the town and would be back before midnight.

Both times had been flybys and both had resulted in a depressed Kara flying back to the states empty handed.

She was preparing for a third outing this weekend. The girls were going on a date, well Daph was taking Sue out since it was their third year anniversary. Kara was glad for them but had also taken the opportunity to rent out a five star hotel suite for them to stay the night, offering it as a thank you gift despite their protests.

With the entire night free Kara was determined this time to land and use all of her abilities to finally find Tony and bring him back home.

Hopefully her boss wasn't too hurt to carry and she hoped he wouldn't be too angry at her when she revealed her true nature to him, but it couldn't be helped. She _had_ to save Tony, the fallout was something she would think about later.

* * *

**_Day 79 ... _**

**Clang!**

**Clang!**

**Clang!**

The sound of the hammer hitting metal echoed through the cavernous underground bunker where they were being kept.

Yinsen kept guard at the door while Tony shaped the rudimentary design of his face plate bemoaning the absence of his state of the art work bench and AI that would expedite this process exponentially, he wsa already envisioning blueprints for Mark II when he finally got home.

With every swing of the hammer the wound around his reactor twinged reminding him of his ordeal and re-enforcing the thirst for vengeance and freedom that he harbored, both for himself and his new friend.

He had long abandoned hope of a rescue mission. Not that he didn't trust his friends and the US government to give it their all to rescue him. His friends because they somehow managed to care about him against all odds and the government, if nothing else, but to keep his genius out of the hands of the enemy.

He also knew that the Kent's, Clark and Lily Marie the most, were probably going mad with worry. It was a small spark in the oppressing darkness; the surety that someone out there was missing him. Like his assistant, Miss Danvers who fussed over his every missed appointment. She was probably going spare with worry for him, or at least he _hoped_ she was. He didn't know why he hoped for her misery, but he still did hope.

And day in and out his mothers concerned face swam in his mind, almost every time her closed his eyes she was there begging him to come home.

No, he knew without a doubt that people were probably looking for him non stop, however he had already spotted the wizards scattered throughout the troops that occupied this base. He had already been told the location of the base in a whisper by Raza, the leader of this band of religious fanatics. He had already witnessed the Fidelius Charm at work.

He hadn't needed Yinsen to tell him that the chances of them being rescued was nonexistent. As he shaped the malleable iron into some semblance of a protective mask he counted the days in his head. In two days they would be ready. And then he was going to make them pay for worrying his loved ones. He had a family to get back to.

* * *

**_Day 81..._**

All Kara could do was stare.

"Clark?" she asked the sheepish looking teenager covered in various density of dust and grime with his hair so windswept that it looked like it was slicked back, only with mud instead of product. She could barely recognize Tony's all but adopted brother underneath all the dirt. There was also, if she was not mistaken, a bug that had some how splattered across his chest. He looked a right mess. "What in Ra-Gods name happened to you?!"

The kid scuffed his shoe on the patio floor not willing to meet her eyes. "I... Uh... I hitched a ride in the sidecar of a biker," fumbled the farm boy. "He didn't have an extra helmet and it started raining."

Kara shook her head. "Of all the irresponsible things..." she trailed off mid reprimand and shook her head once again . "Wait, you _hitched a ride?"_ she demanded as his head sank lower. "Do your parents know you're here?!" When he didn't answer she almost blew up at him. It took all of her to not shout.

She loved the kid but she so didn't need this complication tonight. Sue and Daph were out and she was just donning her dark ensemble to go find Tony when JARVIS informed her of the younger boys' presence. Of all days, she didn't need this happening now.

Something in his demeanor though held her hand. She was not a violent person, nor was she quick to anger. No matter how high strung she was, Kara _could not_ afford to lose her temper. Humans were such fragile creatures, one wrong move in anger could seriously injure them to the point of permanent damage. And she really did care for the young Kent boy.

His nightly calls soothed her after the harrowing problems she faced at work. For some reason his near adult voice reminded her of the times when her Uncle Jor would take care of her and put her to bed with his outlandish stories of far off planets. After a long day she was grateful for a call from someone who seemed as determined to help bring Tony back, despite his youth and lack of experience.

So she took a deep breath and let it out.

...

Once more.

...

And another.

...

And one last one before

...

"Clark, what are you _doing_ here?"

Maybe one more breath would have helped because she couldn't completely keep the exasperation out of her voice.

Clark felt terrible, first off; he had not anticipated what would happen when he ran cross country at superspeed. Especially running a country with so may stretches of dirt filled land, he couldn't run on the highway because he couldn't risk being spotted and he hadn't anticipated the differing weather he would come across as he crossed from Kansas to California.

By the time he had run across two states he had been covered in dust, then he ran through a light rainstorm and got drenched, he had to circle to avoid a rampaging tornado saving a few people from that danger along the way, then in the next state his shoes burned off because _of course they did._ He reckoned the only reason his clothes didn't follow suite was because he ran through so many rainstorms. He had really not taken the weather into consideration. As it was his clothes were steaming by the time he reached Malibu and he was once again covered in dust.

Then of course he hadn't anticipated Kara's reaction to his presence. He knew she was under a lot of stress but he hadn't understood how much till he caught a glimpse of her. The normally put together Personal Assistant of the biggest weapons manufacturer in the world was gone and in her place stood a tense, worried and harried woman who obviously had a lot on her plate, with her boss missing and her being responsible for running the company and then having to deal with the press and the competition and the board, all of which she had mentioned to him on their daily talks and yet he had still come here to add more to her already overflowing plate.

He _trusted_ Kara, something made him believe that he could trust her with his secret and then once she realized how useful he could be, she could help him get to Afghanistan and find Tony. It was a bit naive of him, he realized now that he was here. Standing in front of her and being dressed down pretty efficiently. It was eerily similar to how his mother laid into him when he messed up, that is until she stopped.

The deep breaths she took was clearly to bring her ire to heel and he felt like an absolute shit and not the near adult that he was. Finally when she asked what he was doing here he buckled. He knew his motorcycle sidecar explaination was flimsy at best and it would fold under close examination, but he still trusted her no matter how angry she was at him, he was here to reveal his secret to her after all so...

Just as he opened his mouth to bare all, so to say, her phone rang.

Kara stared at him for a moment before fishing the ringing device out of her pocket. "I suppose that's Martha calling me to say they can't find you?" she asked rhetorically but then paused as she spotted the caller ID. "It's James," she said seeming a little taken aback.

She immediately accepted the call and put the device to her ear. "James?" she asked breathlessly all anger forgotten.

"Kara?" came the harried voice of James Rhodes, Clark focused and heard his voice as if he was standing next to the man, Rhodey's voice was harried but there was no mistaking the tinge of relief that colored it. "Kara... Kara we found him!" he said with a laugh as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"W-What?" gasped Kara clutching the phone closer to her ear. "James, what did you say?" she asked still breathless but there was a smile spreading across her face a smile that was being mirrored by Clark.

"We... He's a little banged up.. Maybe a lot but... but... Kara the bastard actually got away from those sons of bitches himself," laughed Colonel Rhodes once more, all decorum forgotten. "He built a goddamned flying iron suit and... and he _flew _out of there!"

"H-He's alive?" asked Kara desperately, tears leaking down her cheeks even as her smile grew wider.

"Yes," came the Colonels voice once more. "Yes, Kara. He's a little messed up, but he's alive. They doped him up, I'm getting him cleared to fly as soon as possible."

Kara locked eyes with an exuberant Clark. _"He's alive!"_ she mouthed even as Clark nodded, already aware of this fact.

"Kara? You still there?" asked Rhodes hesitantly.

"Yes, yes James," she gasped into her phone trying and failing to stem the tears of joy. "I'm here, just.. just please James!" she begged him over the line and Clark quickly came over to try and settle her obviously flustered nerves. "Bring him home!"

"Roger that Miss Danvers," came the clearly smiling voice over the phone. "Roger that."

The line went silent and Kara collapsed in Clark's arms, her legs finally giving out from sheer relief. There out in patio, two cousins, unaware of their relation comforted each other, overwhelmed by the news that one of the most important people in both their lives was coming back home to them.

* * *

**_Tony Stark Recovered ..._**

**_Day 2 ... _**

Clark stood next to Kara and Happy on the runway waiting for the transport plane that had left Afghanistan hours ago carrying a very important passenger. As he stood there showered, fed and out of the dirt covered clothes, he reflected on the last twenty four hours.

First there was the mutual consoling that the two unaware Kryptonians provided each other. Then Kara realized that Clark was getting half of the States accumulated filth on her clothes so she gently ordered him to wash off the dirt and grime in the pools shower house then come inside. Her anger at him was already forgotten and she had cast him a fond smile that made him feel like he could fly as he went to do as she said.

After showering and changing into cleaner clothes Clark ventured into the mansion and was immediately accosted by JARVIS or rather his voice. After greeting his old friend and enduring his lecture about running away from home Clark padded into the living room to find Kara on the phone. She was smiling and nodding and was also clutching a tissue, it was clear that she was spreading the good news. However when she heard his mother's name he knew he was in trouble.

Kara had spotted him and hand the phone over. The scolding that followed was... not as bad as he was expecting. His mother asked him how he was and Clark told as much as he could honestly while being within earshot of Kara.

When he asked about the lack of tongue lashing he got a deep sigh in response. "Oh honey we were ready to come over there and bring you straight back home and ground you till graduation but," she let off another sigh. "But your Gran said something that made us reconsider."

Clark grinned, he could always depend on Andy to be on his side, unless of course he was suggesting something stupid.

"What did Gran say?" he asked eagerly, more daring now that he knew he wasn't in for punishment.

He heard the phone switch hands. "I told them that after the stunts your mother and father pulled before they reached your age, they had no leg to stand on reprimanding you for trying to do the right thing."

Clark's smile grew impossibly wide. "Thanks Gran, you're the best."

Andy huffed. "You're lucky you're parents set such bad examples kid!" she laughed as his answering snort of amusement. "If it was my Nymphadora pulling such stunts at your age then being grounded would be the least of her problems. As it is, I told your mum and dad that after leading four of your friends across two countries on stolen magical creatures and breaking into a government facility they really had no business yelling at you for trying to save Tony."

Clark lost his smile and immediately sobered up. "Gran you know dad doesn't like bringing that day up!" he whisper yelled at Andy.

Now it was Andy's turn to sigh. "I know honey," he detected a hint of regret in her tone.

"Put mom back on, please Gran."

"Fine," said Andy, it was weird hearing a grown elderly woman whine petulantly. Andromeda Tonks was in a lot of ways the Anti-Black but there were times when she did things like this that they were forcibly reminded that she was indeed related to Sirius Black.

"Hey, sweetie." his mom answered a knowing lilt for her voice.

"Is Dad okay?"

"Yes," she sighed once again. "He's gone for a walk and while I do agree that we did some, well _a lot_, of stupid things when we were younger, mentioning that day, especially so close to summer..."

Clark huffed out an angry breath, hating that his actions caused his dad to dredge up those memories. "Gran should never have brought that up," Clark insisted firmly. "There a lot of other examples that she could have given that would have driven home the point without being hurtful."

"Yes well," she replied slowly. "Your Gran may have softened some of her edges over the years but she's still a Slytherin and a Black to boot, she's ruthless when trying to prove a point. Especially if it's in defense of you."

Clark knew that by now Andy must have left the room, whatever his moms objections with the older woman she respected her mentor too much to say those things in front of her. "Does dad need me back?" he asked hesitantly. "I can get there by morning..."

"Honey, we don't know how bad Tony's condition is," she replied. "We need you there to make sure he's okay. You both can come back home once he's cleared by the doctor's.

Clark sighed this time. "Yeah okay," he relented, knowing he wasn't up for a cross country run so soon after the first one anyway. It took a lot out of him, surprisingly. "Call me once dad gets back?"

"I'll do that," his mom agreed. "I love you, Clark. Tell Tony to call us as soon as he lands, okay?"

"I will mom. Love you too, bye!"

Then there was the introduction of Kara's or more accurately _Tony's_ new roommates. Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass were a surprise to Clark the next morning as the couple sauntered in halfway through breakfast and caused a little commotion.

For one Daphne, upon spotting a fit young man in pajamas sitting across from a bedraggled looking Kara dressed similarly gained a devious grin especially when she deduced that Clark was definitely more than a few years younger than her blonde friends.

"Kara, honey," she smirked looking from a bewildered Kara Danvers to a befuddled Clark Kent. "I didn't know you were the boy toy type," she gave the now blushing Clark an approving once over then winked at the equally blushing but even more indignant Kara. "He does look delicious, but I do hope you checked his ID, he does look a little bit on the young side. Wouldn't want you robbing the cradle now would we sweetie?"

Kara shot up to her feet and folded her arms. "Daph!" she exclaimed loudly. "That's not... It's not... You're not..." She had clearly lost her ability to speak properly such was her indignation.

Susan took pity on their easily embarrassed friend and took Daph by her hand. "I don't think that's what went down here last night Daph," Sue allowed kindly. "Is that right Kara?"

"Yes!" she answered still in a shrill voice. "Most definitely, he's... he's like my brother, and he _is _Tony's brother!"

Daphne frowned. "Umm last I check Tony is the sole heir and scion of Howard Stark," she said almost daring Kara to correct her on her facts.

Kara nodded frantically. "Yeah, that's true. Clark's more like an adopted brother of Tony's, they've known each other since forever."

Then she frowned. "And shouldn't you know him?" she asked confused. "He's Martha's eldest son."

"Martha?" asked Daphne confused before Susan nudged her. Then it clicked. "Oh you mean He-" another nudge and she realized what she was saying at the last second. "Her, you mean _her?" _Then her eyes widened and she looked at Sue then back at Clark who was slowly realizing himself who these women were. His moms Wizarding World friends who she had sent to Kara to help her when Tony went missing.

Daphne turned back to Kara. "So this is _Martha's _son?" she asked as she glanced at the boy, he seemed like the right age.

Kara frowned suspiciously. "Yeah, shouldn't you know him? I mean Martha's your friend right?"

Susan jumped in before they had to cover up a disaster. "Well, not exactly Kara," Sue offered. "I mean she's a very close friend sure but we haven't seen Martha_, _in almost eighteen years, still haven't actually" There was a melancholy in her voice, Hermione was a close friend of theirs before they fled UK, she did miss her dearly and owls or floo calls wasn't the same as getting to see her friend in person. She felt Daph gently squeeze her hand and she smiled her appreciation back at her, after all Hermione, before she had to go, had been closer to Daphne more than Susan.

Kara's eyes widened in surprise as Clark's gaze dipped in consternation.

"What?" she asked softly. "Why?"

Susan sighed and led Daph to the table, "Maybe we should sit before I tell you why? It's a long story and it's not a very fun retelling."

Kara nodded and allowed the girls to sit, Sue offered Clark a small smile which he didn't return and Daph sat opposite her studying Clark like she was a scientist and he, a very interesting specimen under a microscope.

Susan decided to keep the facts as close to the truth as possible. She really liked Kara and didn't want to deceive her more than necessary and it was always easier to keep track of the lies when they were mixed with a lot of truth.

"So back when they were in England Marthaattracted the attention of a slanderous reporter with a vindictive streak. This woman wouldn't go a month without writing something scathing about Marthaor Johnathan_. _Well they were ell used to it and were used to ignoring it, until Clark here," she nodded to boy who had stopped eating was listening intently not meeting anyone's eyes. "Got under fire."

Daphne took over from her partner seamlessly. "See one night they found Clark here abandoned on the street as they were leaving their friends house after dinner. After caring for him for over a week the two got attached to him and decided to adopt the little tyke."

Sue grinned over at the despondent boy. "I can see why," she giggled. "You must have been such a cute baby!" Clark looked up and frowned at being called cute abandoning his self loathing tendencies for a moment, which was probably her goal in the first place.

"Unfortunately," continued Daph. "This bitch of a reporter got wind of the adoption and decided to claim that it was Martha and Johnathans love child made during an affair she had while she was still dating their best friend. This was obviously not the case but once a rumor starts its hard to keep them quiet."

Kara scowled at this. She was a former reporter and her integrity was very important to her. The fact that Martha and Johnathan, two of the best humans she had ever spent time with, were the targets of this sort of attack made her want to see how fun this reporter would find being dropped from a skyscraper. She'd catch her of course but her point would be well made.

Sue smiled appreciatively at Kara's indignation. "Well, Martha and Johnathan might have forgiven slights against themselves but when Clark became the target, they finally had enough. They packed up and moved as far from the slander as they could."

Daphne smiled widely. "We had barely heard the news before they fled," she cast her eyes over the teenager generously. "We never even got to meet the Boy. Oh well, better late than never, huh little hero?"

Clark startled at the woman's unexpected nickname but his enquiry was cut short as Kara's phone rang with Rhodes calling in to say they were getting on a plane in two hours time.

The flurry of activity that followed pushed everything else out of their minds as Kara informed her roommates about the good news and Daph took charge in commanding the rest of the household to get ready while she prepared the press release and called their Social Media Rep.

Five hours later and the aircraft carrier doors opening slowly captured the attention of the three people waiting for their long awaited friend, boss and brother.

As the ramp lowered they first caught a glimpse of the beaming of haggard face of James Rhodes, the expected face next to him missing until the ramp lowered further to reveal the seated and definitely hurting body of Tony Stark. He looked down at his assembled welcomes and scoffed before pushing off the wheelchair and standing tall.

It was a sight for sore eyes and none were dry in the vicinity. There would be headlines, articles, news stories, perhaps even an interview. But that was all for later. Right now Tony was home and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**_Hey peoples! How's it hanging! So I got stuck into yet another Fandom that ensnared me so well that all I've been doing after bingeing the series is bingeing all the available fanfiction for that fabdom._****_And that Fandom iiiiiissssss..._**

**_LUCIFER!!!!_**

**_Holy fuck is that show amazing! I watched the first season when it came out and then didn't catch back up to it till now and I am so sad to say that I just blows all the Arrowverse shows out of the water. I mean I still love the CW shows but man is Lucifer good._**

**_I mean I fucking love Cop/Consultant shows anyways. Which you'd know if you check my profile and see all the incomplete Bones, Mentalist and Castle fics on there and then you throw the fucking Devil into the mix?! I mean come on!!_**

**_So if any of you were wondering where I've been? Well now you know!_**

**_Let's talk about the chapter huh? So I decided that despite having Superman, Supergirl and Harry and Hermione there, I would not have Tony be rescued. Remember Tony's crucible was those three months that he spent in Afghanistan. That was the birth of Ironman and I really wanted to keep the birth of Ironman untouched._**

**_I think I did a pretty good job of that, right? I mean it's the fucking Fidelius charm! Aliens, Humans or Wizards? It don't give a fuuuuucckkk!_**

**_Now from here on out when we go through the movie, there will be help for Tony. I mean there are two witches and two aliens present on location. I think Obie is in for a rude awakening don't you think?_**

**_Also the cousins came so close to reuniting. I know I'm a tease._**

**_Aaaannnnddddd fair warning since Lucifer just crossed over with the Arrowverse in Crisis (squeeeeeeeal!) I don't think I'll be able to avoid a cameo from the Prince of Darkness in this story._**

**_Now I have to go watch Ironman to do the next chapters justice. And I'm also changing this story's summary since I seem to have misled some people to the nature of this fic. Rest assured people, I always intended this to cross with the MCU and I'm gonna make sure people know it. Til next time mates!! _**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was safe to say that Tony didn't really expect the welcome that he received when the plane ramp dropped down.

Happy of course was expected as he was supposed to pick Tony up from the airfield, but the first surprise was in the form of his Personal Assistant Kara Danvers. The other surprise was her appearance, sure Kara didn't really doll herself up for work but she was supremely put together most of the time, with not a hair out of place. Which was a sharp contrast to her current state in which she seemed to have done the bare minimum just to keep up appearances. The third surprise was the obvious pleasure and signs of recent distress in her sky blue eyes. Had she been crying?

Her welcoming and relieved smile did things to him that he didn't really wish to examine anytime soon.

The biggest surprise though was the presence of the near adult teenager in Clark Kent who was standing next to Kara and mirroring her look of extreme delight and relief.

Gently rebuffing Rhodey's helping hand Tony limped down the ramp and up to his assistant.

Answering her smile with a smirk, though the effect was somewhat lost with the bruises littering his face.

He nodded towards her red rimmed eyes. "Tears for your long lost boss?" he asked lecherously and smiled as he saw Clark face-palm.

Surprisingly Kara smiled. "Tears of disappointment more like," she scoffed. "A few more weeks and the board was going to name me CEO."

His surprise at the retort was swallowed as the blonde threw herself at him almost hugging the rest of the life out of him.

Tony groaned in pain and she shot off him so fast it almost gave him whiplash.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Tony, I..."

Waving her apologies aside he rubbed his ribs and moved on from his assistant lest he gets attacked once more.

Clark was now openly laughing at him as he stepped closer but also leaped forwards, far more gently than his assistant surprisingly.

"Hey kid," said Tony squeezing the Boy of Steel with his free arm as he got closer he whispered in Clark's ear. "Check my ribs, she might've broken the few that were left intact."

Clark let out sharp laugh and shook his head. "I think you'll be alright Tony," he said as he pulled back acting wounded at the boys laughter.

Tony chanced a glance back at the blonde and frowned at the guilty look that she quickly tried to hide.

"So bud," he asked turning back to the teen. "What're you doing here? The family here too?"

Now _Clark_ looked a little guilty but his gaze was turned towards Kara who was focusing on her tablet obviously trying to tackle everything that would come with his return.

"No," answered Clark finally. "Mom and Dad are back home, it's only me and I think Aunt Maria is flying over this weekend."

"That's a shame," murmured Tony, knowing full well that Clark would hear him. "I could've used a couple of your mothers healing spells." He didn't notice Kara's head shoot up at that as he turned to Happy.

After the _Happy_ reunion the foursome got into the car with Happy at the wheel.

"Where to Boss," Happy asked from the front.

"Take us to the hospital first, Happy," said Kara and Tony immediately protested.

"No."

"No!" she asked in surprise. "You have to..." He immediately cut her off.

"I don't _have to_ do anything..." He sparked up, his anger so close to erupting these days, but Clark leaned in just then.

"Tony she might be right," he muttered. "I took a look when you stepped of the plane and it doesn't look very good."

His words were for Tony's ears only but Kara whipped around to stare at the boy as well.

"Yes well," answered Tony loudly trying to get his assistants attention off of his brother who had obviously over heard the kid. "She might be right but I've been in captivity for over two months and there are two things I need first." They both waited for his request.

"The first is an American Cheeseburger..." He let his voice trail off. "And the other..."

Kara's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Really Tony?" she asked in agitation.

"It's not what you think," he said, containing his grin as Kara turned all of her attention back on him. "I want you to call a press conference."

"Press conference?" she repeated. "Right now?"

"Yeah," he nodded ignoring her attempts at disputing his orders and looking at Happy in the mirror. "Hogan drive, Cheeseburger first."

* * *

He did end up going to the hospital after he had been forced to sit and talk to the press on the floor instead of standing at the lectern.

Kara had almost ordered him to be checked out and he was powerless to deny her especially with Clark silently encouraging him to comply.

Afterwords they drove straight to the Malibu estate where Kara enforced his mandatory week long rest that he had no intention of abiding by, but his body was not ready to comply with his heart as he collapsed bonelessly on his couch the minute Kara left the room.

Clark sat down next to him and the look he gave him told Tony that he was checking his body for aggravated injuries.

"Be careful when you do that," mumbled Tony as he flicked through the TV channels. "I don't want catch on fire."

Clark rolled his eyes. "That happened once! Once, and mom fixed you up straight away, you didn't even get blisters because I used my breath on the burns!"

Tony scoffed. "Yeah, forgive me if I don't thank you for burning me and then freezing me."

Clark shook his head and looked down, Tony immediately felt bad, Clark had been the most hard on himself for that accident than anyone had been, even Tony. Tony actually had been fascinated to be hurt by the alien powers and then amazed at the magical healing that took place afterwards.

"I'm sorry kid," he said softly. "You know I don't blame you for that."

Clark nodded but still didn't look up. Cursing himself he tried to fish for something else that would cheer him up.

"So you still have to tell me what you're doing here, not that I mind. It's nice to see another friendly face after two and a half months of scowls and grunts."

A small smiled pulled up at the corners of his lips and it bolstered Tony to keep going. "Is it already the holidays, then I must have been in that cave longer than I thought," he hadn't been since he had already checked the date but anything to get the kid going.

"No you're right," he answered finally looking up. "It's been two and half months, almost three actually. I..." He hesitated piquing Tony's curiosity more and more. "I... Uh... I wanted to help, I wanted to go over there and get you out!" he said finally meeting Tony's eyes with fire.

"Well I hope Harry and Hermione told you exactly how much of a stupid idea that was!" fired back Tony literally paling at the idea of his little brother anywhere near that war zone.

Clark didn't back down. "I'm not useless Tony!" he shot back indignant.

"And I'm not saying that you are, Clark!" returned Tony not at all perturbed. "But you are not invincible or experienced and you're certainly not immune to magic. Why do you think I had to _escape _that place? Why do you think no one, even your parents, could find me?" Clark had no answer to that. Tony shook his head. "There were wizards there and they didn't even use wands, I think even your dad would have trouble fighting with some of them. How do you disarm someone without a weapon? And they had me under Fidelius so any attempt at a rescue would have been utterly pointless anyway."

Tony saw Clark take a deep breath and watched approvingly as the teen got his anger under control.

"Dad said the same," he admitted finally slumping his shoulders and sinking back into the couch dejectedly. "They went out to Afghanistan to look for you three times, and found nothing, _Point Me_ didn't work, mom even tried scrying for you and that turned out to be as pointless as she said it would be."

Tony snorted at that, the idea of Hermione Granger giving anything even remotely related to Divination a second glance was laughable, the fact that she apparently did try it for him was oddly touching, he resolved to give the brainy witch a strong hug the next time he saw her.

The resolve shone back in Clark's eyes. "But it didn't stop them from going back to the desert three more times," he said resolutely. "And it wasn't going to stop me from trying to get my brother back! To get Lils big brother back!"

Tony's jaw clenched at the mention of Lily Marie and he shut his eyes to stave of the threatening tears as he thought of the distress she probably would have gone through in his absence. He also realized that he would have a lot of groveling to do; his choice or not, he had promised the little troublemaker that he would visit twice a month and he had broken that promise. His kidnappers had a lot to answer for. Thankfully he and JARVIS were already preparing their just desserts.

Clark was still talking. "So when their trips didn't manage to fetch results, I knew I had to do something."

Coming back to the present Tony's eyes snapped open and he stared at the boy. "And what _exactly_ did you do?"

Clark shuffled uncomfortably on his seat as Tony pinned him with hs stare. "I... Uh... I knew that Kara was just as desperate as me to find you." _Miss Danvers? Interesting. _Tony thought to himself as he remembered her distressed state at the airfield. "So when mum and dad came back empty handed once again two days ago I decided to... _to run from Smallville to LA and tell Kara about me so that she could help get me to Afghanistan." _Tony had a little difficulty catching the last few words as it flew so quickly out of his lips but he got the gist of it. And he wasn't happy.

"Wait a minute!" he muttered vexed. "You were going to reveal yourself! To my assistant! I mean of all the irresponsible things Kid..." He was beside himself. If his ribs weren't hurting so much he would have gotten up and slapped the idiot teen upside the head for his stupidity. Then he realized that he had been here for more than a day. "Wait does she already know?!" he asked in a panic, wondering how fast Hermione could get here to memory charm the girl before she blew Clark's cover. "Where is she right now? Where's my phone!"

Clark was next to him in a flash as he started to struggle with his sling. "Tony," he said stilling his actions with his own strong but careful grip. "Tony calm down! She doesn't know okay! We got the call from Rhodey just as I was about to spill. She's gone back to SI and your phones in your left jacket pocket." The Kid fished out his phone and handed it to Tony as he caught his breath.

Tony snatched the phone out of Clark's hand but focused on slowing his quickened heartbeat, he certainly didn't need _that _complication on top of all this.

"Tony," Clark said imploringly. "I think we can trust Kara!"

Tony just stared at that. "_Kara _is it?" he asked washpishly. "Looks like someone's gotten familiar in my absence," he snorted as he shook his head wondering what all else had changed in the last few months.

"It's not like that Tony," he insisted. "She's been under a lot of stress dealing with your company, whenever I would call she would tell me about the reporters, board members, your competitors all bothering her non stop. She would talk about how much she wished you were back. She _cried _Tony. A lot!"

Why did those words mean so much to him?

"Nevertheless, it was reckless of you to try and reveal yourself to her!" rebutted Tony trying to get back on topic. "You don't know how she would react! What if she called the cops or the army! Both are on her speed dial by the way. What would happen then?"

He watched Clark take a fortifying breath and stare ahead. "If she would have panicked," he said slowly, clenching his hands together. "I would have broken my bracelet, gotten mom to modify her memories and would have mom and dad take me back home." Tony saw what it cost the Kid to say that and it was this admission that finally managed to calm his nerves.

"Good," he muttered after a long pause making Clark look up at him in surprise. He grinned and clapped the kid on the back. "You thought ahead and had contingencies if it didn't go as you thought it would. That's good. It's still reckless and yes I don't like the thought of having to modify Miss Danvers memories but if it's a choice between your life and her memories then I would choose you every single damn time Kid."

"So you're not mad?" Clark asked him tentatively and Tony grinned.

"Oh I didn't say that," he retorted cheerfully. "You still went off half cocked risking exposure and worse despite knowing it was a fruitless endeavor so we will be having a talk back home with Jor about how you could have handled the situation differently." He smiled as Clark groaned knowing that whatever Tony or his parents would say, Jor-Els AI would have to say a lot more and none of it would be nice. That computer could be such a dick. "And I'm gonna leave you at Mom, Hermione, Andy and Lils mercy when we get back, don't expect me to rescue you from that snake pit."

Clark huffed out a laugh as Tony nudged his shoulder with his own. They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while as they both contemplated the last twenty four ours of their lives.

"So," ventured Tony when the silence became oppressive. "Running halfway across the country? That's your first big test of speed and strength, huh? How'd it go?"

The shifty way he glanced away sent up warning bells. When he finally managed to wheedle out what had actually happened, Clark had to threaten breaking his bracelet to stop Tony from breaking the rest of his bruised ribs by laughing so much.

After he got himself under control they lapsed into another silence before...

"So..." asked Clark hesitantly. "You escaped. You've stopped manufacturing weapons. What happens now?"

Tony knew that the grin he was sporting was less humorous and more feral. "Well if the Ten Rings thought that kidnapping me and using me to build their weapons was a good idea then I taught them other wise. But I know for a fact that they aren't the only enemies that have their hands on Stark Tech."

Clark looked at his brother apprehensively. "What are you thinking Tony?" he asked with growing trepidation.

"Well Clark!" he responded by clapping a hand to the Alien boys shoulder and using the leverage to get to his feet. "I intend to take my weapons back," he answered as he looked out the windows to the rolling ocean. "With _excessive_ force."

* * *

Tony nodded over at Clark who was looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Hit it Kid."

"Tony are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. Hit. It."

Clark shrugged and pressed a button on the console. The prototype boots let out a blast so strong that Tony flew back ten feet, if it wasn't for Clark anticipating something like this, the recently recovered billionaire would have gone splat on the wall behind him. As it was, it was still a little demasculating to be caught in the arms of a near eighteen year old awkward teen.

Quickly getting out he hurried back over to the console.

"Right, let's try that again, shall we? Maybe a little bit slower?" he cranked the thrusters down to two percent. "Right! That should do it!" he declared still trying to catch his breath even as Clark got back in position after rolling his eyes at his mentor.

* * *

"So Hot-Rod Red? I think that works, right Jay?" he asked his AI as Clark removed pieces of his armor that was a little bit more of a chore to remove by his own hands.

Clark sighed exasperated even as JARVIS answered.

_'A bit ostentatious if I do say so, sir.'_

"Well if you're going to do something..." Tony muttered offhand.

"Tony, what are you going to do about the icing problem?" asked Clark a little concerned. "If I hadn't caught you..."

Tony patted his shoulder consolingly. "The thrusters were already online kiddo. I managed to break my fall a little before you did. We're doing great!"

Removing the last plate of armor, Clark looked up at the giant hole that Tony had created in the roof of the garage and somehow he wasn't really reassured by Tony's pep talk.

"Hey bud?" Clark turned around to see Tony already at the stairs, having already changed into his normal clothes. "Come on we'll pick this back up tomorrow."

He nodded quickly and followed Tony up the stairs petting goodbye to DUM-E and U on the way out. As he climbed up to the landing though he came to a stop to find Tony blocking the path.

Leaning over to glance around him Clark resisted the urge to groan as he spotted the three other occupants of the mansion laying about the living room in various states of relaxation.

Kara herself was lounging on the couch with her shoes off, hair out of her plait and shirt untucked from her skirt, she was half listening to the news on the TV and half focusing on something on her phone.

Similarly Sue was sat on one end of the love seat with her hair undone but her dress was still impeccable, not a crease to be seen. On her lap were long pale legs that belonged to the slim beautiful blonde laying down next to her, who was also slightly focused on the news but mostly focused on enjoying the foot rub her girlfriend was giving her after she had kicked off those torturous heels. Even cushioning charms only went so far.

Kara hearing the commotion at the landing looked around only to shoot up to her feet, eyes wide at their unexpected appearance, it was warranted Clark supposed since they had been locked up in the workshop for at least thirty six hours.

"Ms Danvers!" said Tony striding forwards in quick steps to reach his assistant. "You've outdone yourself!" he turned to the ladies on the love seat who had barely moved. "Girls welcome to my humble abode, good to see you made yourself comfortable."

Kara cleared her throat as Daphne raised lazy brow up at their clueless host.

"Tony this is my new assistant Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones her _girlfriend__," _she emphasized that last word but Tony's interest just piqued at her words instead of diminishing. "Daphne," Kara hurried on. "Was recommended to me by Martha Kent when you went missing, and she's been a tremendous help, they both have been."

Tony nodded even as his gaze traveled over Daphs long legs and Sue's curvy figure, to their credit the two took his appraisal unflinchingly their masks of lazy inattention still in place.

"So since when does my assistant need an assistant?" he asked said assistant without turning to her.

Kara huffed apparently deciding that Tony was going to be difficult about this and settling back down on her seat. "Since my boss decided to get kidnapped and left me to run his multi billion dollar weapons and tech business all by myself."

Tony shrugged. "You seemed to do be able to handle it well enough while I was here."

At this Daphne decided to chime in. "Yes, Mr Stark," she said swinging her legs off of Sue's lap and settling primly down next to her. It was astounding how professional she managed to look even with her heels off and her hair down. "She handled a remarkable workload acting as only the Personal Assistant to the CEO, however that wasn't the only responsibility that fell to her once your unfortunate abduction came to light."

Tony looked confused for a second before comprehension dawned on his face. "Ah, the vultures," he let out gravely casting the shorter blonde a sympathetic look. "I wouldn't wish them on my worst enemies," a dark look passed his face fleetingly. "Well not _most_ of my worst enemies."

Sue smiled gently at the recently escaped kidnappee. "Yes, they are very persistent but my Daph made sure they knew not to bother Kara once she started handling the press and clients."

Her accent took Tony aback for a moment and Clark understood why, Daphne's English accent seemed almost nonexistent, he supposed that when she addressed the public it would be better if she didn't come off as foreign, how she had mastered the American accent so quickly was anybody's guess, his parents struggled even now and Andy didn't even bother to hide her nationality. Sue on the other hand seemed to have a very strong accent a little similar to his mother when she wasn't pretending otherwise.

Tony of course had to comment on that, "Nice accent," he muttered staring at the redhead with a deeper understanding. "English?" he asked clearly fishing.

"London," Sue answered readily seemingly not bothered by the question but a fleeting look passed between the couple.

"Martha's friends from London did you say Miss Danvers?" he asked absently to which Kara nodded her attention shifting to the news as their earlier press conference came on air.

Tony turned to Clark with raised eyebrows asking his question silently. Clark shrugged but nodded, he had no reason to keep their magic a secret from Tony, even if they didn't know that he knew they were magical.

Tony's smirk eased off to an eager smile as he turned back to the two on the love seat. "That's very interesting," he said quickly lest the two pick up on his suspicions, he knew how seriously the magicals took their secrecy. "I'd been looking to open up a branch in London a couple of years back, however with the new direction the company's taking we'll just have to wait and see how our future endeavors pan out."

The two smiled back at him as he went to try and pry some more information from them but were interrupted by the arrival of Stane with a stack of pizzas in celebration of his rescue.

Clark decided to get Tony alone as quickly as possible and set the record straight, he hadn't had a chance to contact his parents but he knew how serious they took his secret.

The couple didn't know his secret and he wasn't supposed to know theirs and unless his mom and dad said otherwise, that's how it would remain.

* * *

Clark wasn't allowed to go to the Gala that Kara had scheduled so he had decided to stay in the workshop to tinker with Tony's suit, well tinker with the things that Tony trusted Clark not to mess up, and with JARVIS on standby incase he did mess up.

So it was a surprise when Tony came blasting through halfway through the party ordering JARVIS to assemble the suit around him.

At Clarks questioning Tony turned on the TV to show the broadcast from Gulmira. Over the course of the days they spent down in the workshop tweaking the suit, Tony had confided in him that he hadn't been alone in that cave, all about Ho Yinsen. The man who had willingly sacrificed his life to save Tony's, the man who had convinced Tony to turn his company and his life around. He had been from Gulmira. His family had been from Gulmira.

And now watching as those that had captured and tortured Tony and Yinsen now round up the survivors of their last raid on this small innocent village, women and children cowering at gun point, fathers being executed in front of them? Well Clark could only do but one thing.

He tapped a couple of keys on the holographic table and pulled up Tony's HUD, Just as the golden faceplate slid into place over his still bruised and definitely angry face. The clang of the plate settling into the helmet echoed through the workshop as JARVIS did a rushed flight check.

Tony met Clark's eyes with his white blue LED eyes and nodded, Clark nodded back and he was off.

Clark watched as Tony closed in on the drop zone, he had pulled up the satellite feed on Gulmira and had closed in up on the village. It was still very hard to see what was going on but apparently not for JARVIS as he directed Tony towards a cluster of human signatures where a man was being executed in front of his family.

In the end Clark wound up being a spectator to the brilliant combination of JARVIS and Tony working in tandem to take out the Ten Rings terrorist with rapid repulsor fire with the AI covering Tony's blind spots. Even with hostages JARVIS managed tag the enemy soldiers and Tony took them out with his shoulder cannons.

But when he pulled Abu Bakkar out from hiding and left him to the mercy of his would be victims and took off, Clark's table lit up in red. He scanned the holographic overlay as quickly as his alien eyes could track, identifying the tank locking on to Tony.

Pushing the talk button he relayed the info to Tony who only just managed to dodge the first attack from the armored vehicle. He barely managed a relieved thanks over to Clark before he was fired upon once more.

Shutting down the chatter Clark watched as Tony went into evasive maneuvers before flying over and landing behind the firing tank. As it took the few seconds to turn its cannon around to lock back onto Tony he fired a tank missile from his forearm that pierced through the thick armor of the tank. Clark grinned as Tony turned around to walk away from the vehicle as it exploded into pieces behind him.

Unfortunately they didn't exactly get away scott-free with their unauthorized mission as Tony was spotted as he made his way back home. Machine gun fire was fine but those armor piecing bullets from the F-22 Raptors definitely stung. Clark was already making a mental note to call his mom to send over some healing salves with Kreacher as Tony called Rhodey and asked him to call the dogs off his back.

Then just as they breathed a sigh of relief when Tony landed back in the workshop and the machine began taking off his suit, Kara walked in still dressed to the nines and staring as Tony tried to play off his distress at the robot pulling of the dented pieces of his armor.

Tony looked to Clark who shrugged and looked back at Tony before both of them stared at Kara waiting for the eruption.

Kara frowned as she looked Tony up and down even as the TV in the background started showing footage of his assault on The Ten Rings.

She blinked and stared hard at Tony for a second before huffing and shaking her head. "I... I... can't even...!" she managed to exclaim and she turned back on her heels and stomped back up the stairs.

The two men shared a guilty grin before Clark rushed up to help the robot remove Tony's suit, both considering their impromptu mission a success, the fallout notwithstanding.

* * *

Kara purposefully stomped up the stairs but halfway up her scowl turned into a grin, she had to work so hard to hide how proud she was of Tony and what he had done over in Gulmira. She should have been _angry_, Tony was her boss but more importantly he was her friend and he had already been in danger one too many times for her Kryptonian heart to take and yet here he was risking his life again, trusting his armor to protect his fragile human body, she should have been _furious_. But all she could feel for him, towards him, was pride.

He had seen people suffering and it was in his power to stop them, so he did. Yes he had been reckless and he _had_ involved Clark in his schemes but Kara had scanned his body and his wounds were pretty superficial and Clark was nearly an adult so she had no real say in what he did. She was just grateful that he listened to her...

...

...

Most of the time.

But the fact that Tony had done this, _the_ Tony Stark; _billionaire, playboy philanthropist, Tony Stark_ had flown into a terrorist occupied country, which he had escaped from mere days ago, and prevented a terrorist cell from harming innocents? It was all she could do not to hug the man till his titanium alloy suit protested under her alien strength.

Kara had resisted though, if she thought he was reckless now, Rao knows what the man would do if he thought he had her approval!

She walked over to one of the floor length windows of the mansion that overlooked the ocean below and asked JARVIS to play her the footage from Gulmira. He complied giving her the best angles from all the news outlets compiled into one. He also gave her something no news outlet had, Tony's point of view from inside the helmet. She grinned as Tony slammed down on the ground in front of the man that was about to be executed, taking out the men with remarkable skill for a civilian.

She watched with wide eyes once again as Tony tossed the commander of the soldiers to the men and women he had wronged before taking flight. _Flight! _For a brief moment an image flashed in front of her eyes, her flying next to him both of them helping innocents with her powers and his tech. As her vision cleared she watched Tony take care of the tank that almost got him then fly home. As the video ended she started thinking.

Ever since she had come to Earth she had been hiding her true self behind the guise of Kara Danvers, her fears after all were genuine and she had a mission; to find her cousin.

Over the years she had come across people in danger, in need of her help and she had given it, using her powers or not, but she had always been careful not to show herself, not to call attention to her existence.

Whenever a massive tragedy occurred that could have been in her power to stop it made her curse the need to hide herself and yet here was a man who most people would think was arrogant, self centered and conceited and they might not be wrong sometimes, but today proved that there was more to Tony Stark. Inside that cocky exterior was a hero and today that hero had inspired her to try to do more.

Kara looked over at the paused screen taking in Tonys over the top colour choice for his armor and an idea started forming. She just needed the help of someone she trusted to make her what she wanted. She could have gone to Tony he definitely had a flair for style and dramatics but she wasn't ready to reveal all to him, she didn't know how he would handle finding out she was an alien. If he rejected her... She shook herself from those thoughts, no she'll be better off contacting one of her other friends with the capable skills that she needed.

Mind firmly made up Kara got out her phone and made the call. It rang for a couple of seconds before he picked up.

"Hey Kara. What's going on!"

"Hey Winn! How quickly can you get to the roof of CatCo? I need your help."

* * *

**_So Winn's in this but just as a cameo for now. For those not watching Supergirl, Winslow Schott Jr is a major recurring character in the first three seasons of the show, he is the estranged son of the supervillian Toyman and the best friend of Kara Danvers played by the fantastic Jeremy Jordan._**

**_What is he going to make for Kara? Well you'll find out in the next chapter, Supergirl fans should already know so it's not really a surprise._**

**_Anywho that's one more chappy down and I really want get cracking on the next one but, as per usual, I have been distracted. Last time it was Lucifer, this time it's this wonderful little show called The Office, I don't know, you might have heard of it? Heheh._**

**_Its the US version by the way._**

**_I have got to say I have heard a lot of talk about how amazing this show is but never really got around to watching it. Since I'm not quarantined this was just me choosing to watch this show. However the way I came about to start my Office marathon was interesting._**

**_I somehow fell down a YouTube hole that eventually gave me a video titled Jim and Pam's cutest moments or something to this effect._****_The thumbnail made me click on it and guys that scene at the end of season 3 when Jim asked Pam out? I watched that over and over._**

**_I didn't know those characters at all but the way its acted and written made me go back to it. Eventually I just had to get the context for that scene and so I binged almost five seasons of The Office(US) in the last four days!_**

**_Don't worry I have no intention of including any of The Office(US) characters in this fic. Might take some pointers from them if I'm writing office romance with Lois and Clark though, since I'm shit at writing romance (a warning for future chappies!)_**

**_I do love the show though, it's actually beaten friends as my favorite TV sitcom. Who would have thought the lives of a paper selling company could be so interesting, funny and dramatic?_**

**_Anyways that was my review of the first five season of The Office(US). Heh. Jk._**

**_So guys I'm gonna try and get the next one out soon, no promises though however, as usual, reviews will help tonnes, so keep 'em coming! Cheers._**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Winn still hadn't closed his mouth. Kara was a little bit worried that she had maybe broken his brain. Waving a hand in front of his face she tried to get his attention. A sigh of relief left her when he blinked rapidly for a minute before the babbling started.

Kara shook her head and took out her S-Phone to text Daphne, it looked like she was going to be a little while.

* * *

"So, with the icing problem solved," said Clark as he perused the Mark 3 specs. "We still have to improve the assembly system."

"I'm thinking autonomous?" said Tony, thinking out loud as he clunked around with the boots on. "It would be useful to not have to rely on equipment to get the thing on and off."

Clark stared at Tony with wide eyes. "That's..."

_'Perfectly doable, sir,' _chipped in JARVIS. _'There are some experimental projects in Research and Development that might be helpful.'_

And Tony was completely distracted as JARVIS filled his vision with multiple holographic screens.

It was just as well as Clark's phone rang. Pulling the S-Phone out he grinned as he saw who was calling.

Waving to Tony, who was not paying attention, he zipped upstairs to the empty living room to take the call.

"Hey, Ted!" he greeted his sort of psuedo cousin slash uncle but _definitely_ close friend Teddy Lupin. "What's going on?"

Teds excited voice drifted through the speaker. "Hey Clark!" replied the slightly older teen enthusiastically. "I was just on my way to work when I saw one of the international papers. How come you never called to tell me about Tony going missing? You guys have a falling out or something?"

Clark sighed as he sat down on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair. "No, nothing like that. I'm sorry man, but when Tony went missing I was barely handling it. Mom and Dad tried to help but we just didn't know where he was, or if he was alive or not? I guess in the panic and grief it just slipped my mind to call."

"Hey listen, Kid," came Ted's placating but also slightly joking voice. "I get it, just don't let it happen again," he chided mockingly. "I read that he's back and already making waves, huh?"

Clark bristled at the Kid comment, which the MetaMorphWolf had picked up from Tony, but didn't comment on it. Instead he thought about the 'waves' Tony was making and smirked. "You have no idea bro," he replied latching the bro in the end to tease him since he always tried to lord it over him that technically he was Clark's uncle.

Ted, like Clark, chose not to take the bait but changed the subject, or he thought he did. "So you guys heard about that robot attacking those terrorists down in Afghanistan?"

"Gulmira," corrected Clark unconsciously. "And yeah, Tony said that when he was kidnapped he was kept with a guy from there, he said they killed his family."

Clark didn't question why Ted was reading about international terrorism. Ted was notorious for being outspoken about the revealing of the Wizarding World's existence to the rest of the world. It was an unpopular opinion with the rest of his family including Clark's. But because Ted was so interested in integrating their two worlds, he usually kept up with muggle news.

Which was why Clark was wondering how it took him this long to find out about Tony.

"Man that sucks," replied Ted about Yinsen. "I missed so much with my internship."

Clark's eyebrows rose, he denied firmly that he was jealous about Ted graduating a year before him but he hadn't known about any internship that his friend had applied for.

"Internship?" asked Clark curiously.

"Yeah!" came the excited reply from the wizard. "I got into a last minute internship program at, get this... " he paused dramatically making Clark roll his eyes but the next minute he was blown away. "...Hogwarts!"

"Wait, what?!" Clark exclaimed loudly. "You're joking right?"

He could hear Ted's delighted laugh on the other end as he gasped into the phone. "No I'm not, and in telling you Clark, it's even better than we imagined!"

Clark swore violently. "I can't believe you got to go to Hogwarts before me!" he complained in a near whine.

Ted snorted. "And pray tell how exactly would a muggle such as yourself even manage to _get_ to Hogwarts?"

Clark checked the walls with his vision before answering. "Well I'm not just any muggle, am I?" Ted knew his secret, if his parents knew that he had told his friend then there would be hell to pay but it had been nice confiding in someone not as close knit as his family was.

"Last I checked magic still worked on you," Ted shot back. "So how would you avoid the Notice Me Not charms and the aversion wards? Besides you can't tell me you can actually run across the ocean to get to Scotland, can you? You can't be _that _fast?!"

Clark sighed conceding the point. "No, I'm not that fast. _Yet_. But I'm getting faster everyday. Last week I ran from Smallville to LA in about two hours, man."

"Wow... " said Ted appropriately before. "... Is that fast?"

Clark huffed at his friends ignorance. "Ted thats faster than a plane and definitely faster than a broom," he taunted recalling their previous races that they held, out of sight of the family, whenever the Lupin-Tonks brood visited.

Ted scoffed. "You say that now, but you haven't seen the speeds my new Thunderbolt SS can hit."

"Is that out already?" he asked in wonder already cursing the fact that they were so detached from some of the best parts of the Wizarding World. He loved Quidditch and tracked the league almost as obsessively as he had heard his parents old friend Ron used to. God did Clark sometimes wish he could fly. Brooms needed inherent magic to power it, just like a wand so he had only experienced flying while sitting behind his dad, and nowadays he was too big to do that anymore.

"Yup, and I'm gonna smoke you farmboy!"

Clark rolled his eyes. Ted's attempt at American trash talk always fell flat what with his little English mostly French accent.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a laugh. "You're all talk Lupin, let's see you back it up."

His returning volley was lost to him as the sound of Tony struggling came up to his enhanced ears and he hurriedly hung up and zipped back down to the workshop only to stop with a laugh at Tony making DUM-E apply the salve his mom had sent over, to his shoulder blades. The robot, as usual was being more of a nuisance then help, making Tony irate.

Stifling his laughter Clark moved forward to take the jar of salve from the excitable robot and help Tony out before he pulled out DUM-E's circuitry.

* * *

Finally after a lot of deliberations and explanations and at least one more demonstration Kara managed to convince Winn that he was not hallucinating and convey to him what she needed his help for. Of course Winn was over the moon with the request and very humbled by the fact that she immediately thought of him being one of the few people she could trust with her secret.

However her trip to National City was cut short when her cell went off with Tony requesting her assistance pronto. Leaving the distracted man on the roof of CatCo muttering to himself about his best friend being an alien and making sure he knew that she would call soon, Kara shot into the sky and rose above the clouds to return to LA.

Her show of reluctance at Tony's request to help hack Obidaiah Stane's computer was just that; a show. Truth be told she had always been suspicious of Tony's godfathers general demeanor. Stane was always a bit too eager to please the board and also a bit too anxious to get the weapons delivered. He took a special interest in a majorly automated process and needlessly scrutinized the delivery staff.

His heart rate was always up when he was around Tony but the man did take blood pressure medication so Kara chalked that up to his condition. Scanning his computer though while she was downloading the files Kara superspeed read through the secret documents that detailed the nefarious plan that Tony's business partner and mentor had concocted in order to take over the company.

It was fortunate that the office was empty because when she finally put all the pieces together her eyes lit up blue and she barely managed to avoid roasting the monitor in front of her.

The ding of the elevator on the far side of the floor reached her enhanced ears before she managed to do any actual damage to Stane's office and as she heard the familiar but unwelcome click of Stane's expensive shoes on the hardwood floor, she quickly closed the previously opened windows and locked the computer back up just as the files completed downloading.

Grabbing the drive off the hub it was plugged into, Kara opened the back window and jumped out of the fifteenth floor and flew quickly up to the roof.

Catching her breath she scanned the building with her vision and saw Stane settle in his chair and log in to his computer, completely unaware of who had been in his office minutes ago.

Kara stared at the drive, Tony needed the evidence on this drive to stop Stane but she had also seen Stane's plan to build a suit similar to Tony's, but larger and more deadly. She needed to contact the authorities on this matter as well, but the police wasn't going to cut it.

Fortunately someone had been hanging around SI for the last few days, demanding a debrief from Tony. Someone who she knew. Someone who also knew her secret and someone who she trusted to not betray her. Thankfully she had _his_ number on speed dial as well.

Whipping out her S-Phone she called him. "Hi Phil!" she greeted cheerfully, even though she wasn't feeling very happy right now. "I think it's time for that debrief you were asking for."

* * *

Clark was frowning at Tony. He had been staring at those plans for the last ten minutes and doing nothing with them. It was so completely unlike him that he hadn't failed to notice. Normally Tony's mouth and hands ran at alternating speeds but they were usually both way above overdrive. A quiet Tony was so unusual that Clark had to ask.

"Tony what's going on?" he asked turning away from his own blueprints and focusing on the inventor. "What's wrong?"

Tony snapped out of his melancholy but his eyes were still downcast. "Oh, it's nothing."

Clark frowned. He didn't need to hear his heartbeat to catch the lie, besides his heart now sounded strange with that reactor so close to it.

"Tony..." he prodded hoping the older man would be honest with him.

He sighed but relented. "I sent Kara to Stane's office with a mission."

His interest piqued with Kara's name in there, he nodded for Tony to continue. "I think he's involved in this somehow, maybe some side hustle, I don't know. I'm thinking those Ten Ring fuckers have got something on Obi and he's agreed to supply them with my weapons to keep them quiet."

Clark's eyes widened at the suggestion. Granted he didn't really know Mr Stane but he had known the man for as long he knew Tony, he couldn't believe that Stane would do anything like that, no matter the leverage anyone had on him.

Tony shrugged listlessly as he tried to think up excuses for his godfathers actions. "Jay's uncovered some damning evidence but if Kara finds out what they have on him, I can help get him out before he realizes who exactly he's dealing with."

Clark frowned at Tony's conclusions but couldn't offer anything but another sympathetic nod to the man. Clark knew Tony cared for Stane, he knew that Tony would do anything to help his old mentor.

Tony huffed out another breath. "I just wish he had trusted me more, I could have helped him..." Tony trailed off getting lost in his thoughts.

"So where's Kara now?" he asked gently. "Is she back from Mr Stane's office."

Tony shook his head. "I told her to bring the files straight back to me. She's due back around fiveish?" he asked more than answered.

Clark blinked. "Tony it's almost eight!" he exclaimed leaping off his bench and almost toppling it over.

Tony shook his head and looked around frantically at the clockless room. "What?" he searched hurriedly for his phone spotting it next to U and hurrying over to it even as Clark whipped his own out and dialed the PAs number.

Tony muttered to himself as he unlocked the phone and showed the screen to Clark. "No missed calls!" he said now positively panicking.

Clark shook his head as well as Kara's phone went to voice mail. "She's not picking up either." He said trying again but getting the same result.

The two men looked helplessly at each other before Tony straightened up.

"Clark I need your help."

* * *

Minutes later Clark was zipping across the highway. Tony had asked him to run to SI and check on Kara at Stane's office while he closed the workshop and met him there in his car.

The superspeeding Alien had no idea that as he was running from the mansion another car was pulling up the drive. Obidiah Stane's car.

He arrived outside Stark Industries and slowed down incase the night staff spotted his abilities.

Walking up to the gates he buzzed the intercom and showed his VIP pass to get the night watchman to let him in. Explaining that Mr Stark had sent him to fetch Ms Danvers, Clark was escorted inside the building and after entering the security code, was given access to the administration floor.

Feeling grateful that the guard didn't follow him up Clark trudged into Kara's work place and scanned the entire floor with his vision for any sign of life. Finding none he frowned and pulled out his phone to call Tony.

He didn't pick up. After the third failed attempt he tried the land-line and sagged in relief as he got through.

_'Hello?' _came the familiar English accented voice.

"JARVIS?"

_'Master Clark,' _replied JARVIS and did he detect a hint of relief in his voice? _'It is fortuitous for you to call, Mr Stark requires assistance, Mr Stane has removed his arc reactor. If he doesn't get an alternate power source, I'm afraid...' _The AI trailed off uncertainty but he didn't have to finish the thought.

Clark was already on the move. There was no time for the elevator, he zipped through to Stane's office and didn't even bother opening the window, just jumped through leaving a mess of glass, wood and metal in his wake as he fell througn the air.

Closing his eyes Clark braced for impact as he saw the tarmac down below rush up towards him. Surprisingly it took a little longer than he expected and even as he hit the ground he realized that he barely made a dent in the tarmac. But he didn't have time to ponder that peculiarity as Clark shot forwards at twice his fastest clocked speed arriving at Tony's mansion mere ten seconds after JARVIS had hung up.

Shooting through the house he searched for his brother only to find him in his workshop lying on the ground with a mess of glass litttered around him. He was gasping for breath and the gaping hole in his chest gave Clark pause.

Completely out of his element and with one of his closest friends dying in front of him Clark felt the vestiges of the old panic surfacing but he ruthlessly shoved the instinct down. Tony needed him. Shooting over to the prone man he took Tony in his arms and held him close.

"Tony!" he gasped. "Tony stay with me!"

His eyelids fluttered as Tony opened his eyes and managed a small smile. "C-Clark... Hey..."

Clark shook his head. "Where's your back up Tony? Where is it?!" he asked frantically even as he felt Tony's heart slow down. No, he would not, could not, lose Tony!

Tony attempted to point behind him "... fell..." he managed before his breath stuttered.

Clark glanced around hastily not even bothering to use his vision as he looked for another arc reactor. He was just losing hope before a soft whirring noise interrupted his thoughts and DUM-E came into view. The robotic arm retracted down and in its claws, set in a square presentation box was the Gen 1 arc reactor with the words _'Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart' _written around it.

Clark nearly cried with joy as he took the box from the robot and crushed the glass in his hands to get the power source out. Without preamble he shoved the reactor in and twisted it, locking it in place even as Tony's chest lit up and he sat forward with a huge gasp of air.

He gripped Clark's arm and gasped out. "Where's Kara?"

Clark shook his head tear of relief and despair finally falling. "I don't know," he replied. "She wasn't at the office."

Just then James Rhodes voice echoed down the stairs and seconds later he came running down to them. Yelling Tony's name over and over.

His relief just like Clark's and Tony's were short lived, though he did manage to alleviate the worry about Kara out of their minds. Apparently she had found damning evidence on Stane and was already handing them over to the authorities. Said authorities were on their way, with Kara going to arrest Stane.

"That's not going to be enough," Tony spoke in horror at the trap Kara and the Agents were walking into.

Tony was a flurry of actions as he quickly donned the suit, rebuffing Rhodey's request of one and very strongly rejecting Clark's offer to help. The look he gave the teen was clear. As soon as Rhodey left he was to make his way over to the Arc Reactor facility.

Clark had nodded his understanding of the look and didn't put up the token protest at being left behind again. Because for the first time, he wasn't being left behind, and it was time for the alien from Krypton and the farmboy from Smallville, to prove himself.

* * *

Susan Bones had been more than surprised when Daphne had come to her with this proposal. She had been looking for a job in LA, which had proven to be very difficult. Daughter of the first female Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a honor graduate from Hogwarts with four Outstanding OWLS might sound impressive in the Wizarding World but in the Muggle world, it meant all of hippogriff shite. Even coffee shops require at least some proof of formal education and so she had been very shamefully leeching off of her well paid girlfriend for the last few months.

She had had mixed feelings about Daphs request that she take up an internship position at the offices situated in the facility on the outskirts of LA that was dedicated to the upkeep and maintenance of the giant Arc Reactor that Tony had finished building in honor of his father.

This had seemed to be a very strange request until Daph revealed her ulterior motive for Sue taking up this unpaid position. She wanted magical surveillance on Obidiah Stane. Apparently he had been making frequent trips to the site and a surface reading of his thoughts by a very competent Legilimens in Daphne, had revealed some alarming levels of anger and hatred towards Tony.

So she had had the priveledge to be a glorified gofer for the entire science and administerial staff. The benefit was that when Stane came visiting and her well dressed buxom self presented him with his morning coffee, he was none the wiser. Especially about the few drops of delayed reaction Veritaserum into his coffee.

What she found out was both revealing and revolting, she had personally witnessed Stane and Tony's relationship and to think that this man, who already had money, power and influence would conspire to have Tony, who trusted him, assassinated made Susan's blood boil and it was all she could do not to hex the life out of the man right then and there. A quick memory modification later she reported her findings to Daphne who was equally incensed. Unfortunately, because their findings were derived through magical means they couldn't really confide in Tony but they both resolved to keep an eye on Stane just incase he tried something.

So it was no surprise to her when in the middle of the night the monitoring charm she had set around Arc Reactor facility keyed to Stane, went off. Waking Daphne the two got dressed in form fitting black jeans and jackets, cast Disillusion charms on themselves and Apparated to the breakroom Susan had become familiar with during her brief internship.

Silencing their shoes they hurried out of the breakroom and made their way to the labs. At the same time a door opened to the side and six men in suits one with a shorter stature and a slightly receding hairline walked in with Kara Danvers on their heels.

The two witches shared touched hands calling back to their training during the war and flattened themselves against the wall lest they be bumped into.

As they listened to the Agents and their boss talk they picked up on the fact that they were now all aware of Stane's treachery. Their elation was short lived though as two bright lights lit up in the darker section of the lab and Kara stumbled back as a giant behemoth of a robot stomped out of the shadows.

Susan watched Kara duck as one of its arms came down to swipe at her, the Agent next to her wasn't so lucky as he flew back from the hit and only Daphne's silent cushioning charm saved him from splattering on the wall.

There was an exclamation of surprise as Iron Mongers other arm came up revealing a recessed gattling gun that started spinning giving them only a second to react. Most dived for the floor but Susan had the wherewithal to cast a massively arcing invisible shield charm to stop the large caliber bullets from huritng anyone. Unfortunately Kara was way too close to the giant machine for her to protect and her eyes widened in fear as the hail of bullets came her way.

What she saw next took a second to sink in. She saw the stream of fire erupt from the guns muzzle. She saw at least five bullets rain towards her boss and then she saw her stand unflinchingly as the bullets hit her. And nothing. She was still standing! Kara Danvers was still standing after being hit with five large caliber bullets!

The gasp next to her told Sue that Daphne had seen it as well.

Even the machine gave pause as with small clinks five bits of crumpled metal fell to the floor as Kara brushed her clothes down.

"What are you?!" came a heavy metallic voice from inside the ginormous suit. Only then did the witches realize that Stane was inside the machine.

Kara only smirked as she checked around herself to confirm that she was now the only one standing as the other Agents had dove for cover.

"My turn!" she said with a smile as she pulled back a fist and punched Iron Monger straight through lab wall and into the lawn behind the facility.

Sue's jaw hung open for a minute as Kara looked around her and rushed over to help the shorter Agent to his feet. The man looked from Kara to the hole in the wall, then back to Kara. "Good work," he muttered approvingly showing that he knew about Kara's abilities.

"He's still alive," she replied. "I can hear him breathing," so super senses as well, thought Susan unconsciously cataloging all the new abilities mentally. "He's about to get up." Kara made to rush out but the Agent stopped her.

He nodded off to the distant horizon. "I don't think you need to reveal yourself, right now," he said just as a gold and red speck came into view.

Their was huge rush of noise as the red and gold robotic suit circled the area and dropped down onto the lawn unconsciously putting itself between the giant suit and Kara and the Agents.

* * *

Clark sped through the streets of LA as fast as he could while avoiding the public eye. It wasn't long before he arrived at the facility but because of his dodging into alleyways he arrived a little bit later than Tony and watched as a hulking grey suit of armor punched Tony in the stomach sending him flying through a wall.

Clark didn't waste time. He couldn't really slow down in case someone recognized him but he also couldn't risk being focused on as a third party player helping Tony. If tomorrow's news read a superspeeding humanoid helps defend Stark Industries his mom would flay him alive and his dad would be close behind.

So as much as he wanted to attack this huge behemoth of a robot suit, he instead sped of to where Tony had disappeared.

He came just in time to see the red and gold suit pull himself out of a mess of debris and a tangle of cables. His reactors whizzed as he nodded to Clark.

"Tony!" he yelled as a loud explosion rocked the building, Iron Monger had fired a missile into the hole he had sent Tony through. "What should I do?" he asked panicking, this was his very first high pressure situation since The Man with the Metal Arm. Tony took his panic in stride though and his metallic voice came out of the speakers like a command.

"Protect the innocents Kid," he said as he stomped back towards Stane. "There's a chance this might spill onto the streets, don't let them get hurt." He nodded eagerly and went to speed away but Tony stopped him. "Clark!" he said sharply. Clark waited. "Don't get seen!" he said finally as he turned and shot out of the hole he had come through launching an array of heat seeking missiles at Iron Mongers extremities.

Clark took a deep breath and let it out. Appreciating the pep talk and the trust that Tony was putting in him, he shot off out the side of the building and used his x-ray vision to monitor the fight, waiting in the wings to see if he was needed.

* * *

Kara was also waiting but she was also on the move as she made her way over to the exit and told the Agents remaining in the building to take the fire exit and leave, somehow miraculously they had all survived Stane's rampage, but she could see it in there eyes that they were not equipped to deal with something like Iron Monger, but Phil wasn't having it.

"I'm not leaving, Kara!" he repeated adamantly.

Kara shook her head and pulled him to the side, keeping an x-ray eye on the fight, which by now had spilled onto the street.

"Phil do you think I can't take care of myself?"

He shook his head. "You know I don't think that," he replied quickly.

"Or maybe you don't trust me enough to handle this."

Now was on the back foot. "Now Kara... You know that's not it."

"Or maybe you're under orders to watch over the alien girl, incase she goes crazy?" she asked viciously, feeling bad but not bad enough to stop. Phil needed to realize that she was no longer they young girl he had found, who had clutched his hand in fear and had broke down crying when she had fractured two of his fingers. And yet he still had comforted her and looked after her. She would be eternally grateful to Phil Coulson but she didn't want to be coddled. She had the power to do some good. And if Tony Stark could do it, then so could she.

At Phil's defiant look she sighed and nodded to the fighting suits of armor. "What exactly do you think can hurt me?" she asked, changing tact. "Their guns and missiles can't do anything to me. And if you stay here, you might get hurt. And I don't need that on my conscience."

His eyes softened and the man teetered back on his heels for a moment before looking back at his men all of whom looked terrified at facing Iron Monger again.

"_They_ need you," she whispered, as his eyes connected back with hers. "I don't."

Phil shook his head before giving a rueful smile. "No you don't anymore, do you?" he asked softly. And she shook her head. No she didn't need him or SHIELD anymore. "But that doesn't mean I won't come if you call," he finally relented. "Fury won't like this, but you're right, I need to get these men out of here. But I'm not leaving, I'm coming back with back up that can actually handle this sort of thing."

"I'll talk to Fury for you," she replied cheekily. "And tell Romanoff and Barton to not bother, I'll have this wrapped up before they get back from wherever they are right now."

Phil only scowled before he herded his men out of the building and Kara watched as both armored suits started to rise into the air.

* * *

Clark let out a breath of relief as he set down the SUV safely on the other side of the road, away from the fighting men in armored suits, and nodded to the family in the car as they breathed a sigh of relief at their good fortune.

Of course they couldn't really see Clark's face since he had commandeered a fallen motorcycle helmet as a make shift mask, left with no alternative he gave them a thumbs up before he flashed past the car to go see what was going on with Tony and Stane.

Not spotting them on the ground he glanced around until his keen eyes spied them hurtling through the air rising further and further up.

Clark groaned as he looked around uselessly for something to do before rushing off knowing he would be of no help to Tony in the air. He sped up the wall of SI, a skill he had been practicing with Tony for the past week. Running up the side of the building he jumped atop the roof and scanned the skies once more in vain; Tony and Stane were now out of the range of even his keen eyes.

Clark shook his head and decided to wait and use the vantage point to his advantage to scout out Tony's eventual return to Earth.

* * *

Susan and Daphne were sticking close to Kara and were thanking Merlin for their foresight with silencing their shoes because it had proven useful when Kara has somehow heard a plastic cup drop in the next room and had proceeded to melt the entire wall of the room with some sort of fire vision from her eyes.

The closest Daphne had ever seen such form of fire was in Fiendfyre which burned pretty much as hot as Kara's vision blast since it was also capable of melting walls in matter of seconds.

Watching Kara chastise herself for losing control at a time like this, was quite endearing but it did little to alleviate their apprehension at the fact that their cute and considerate friend/boss was so dangerously powerful.

They also caught her looking fixated at random walls and the ceiling for a couple of minutes at a time. Once she threw her hands up and muttered, "Oh gosh, now they're in the air, and of course I can't follow..." she said as she punched in the code to start the reactor overload as Tony had asked her to. "... Of all the things he wants me to do...".she continued to mutter. "That man..."

Daph and Sue touched hands again to make sure they were still next to each other before they settled behind their mysterious friend to wait for what ever happened next.

"Oh!" Kara exclaimed suddenly. "If Stane stole Tony's reactor then what happened to Clark?!" she asked herself in a slight panic. "Did he get hurt? He just a kid!"

Kara pulled out her phone and started calling Clark, frowning when he didn't pick up. Just as she was making the call for the fourth time, there was an almighty crash up on top of the building. The Iron Suits had come back down, only this time Stane was the one worse for wear.

* * *

Tony was gasping for breath as he landed on the roof of the Arc Reactor. Despite his smugness when talking to Stane he did definitely feel the pressure of space as the atmosphere thinned the further they went. Thankfully the hubris of Stane that he had been counting on paid off and his suit iced over allowing Tony some breathing room.

Tony stumbled down toward the skylight that showed the pulsing even as the suit sparked and Kara yelled in his ear asking what was happening.

All he had was time to say that he needed to get his suit off before a large shadow fell before him and he had barely enough time to scramble as Iron Monger started to attack him again.

Stane was relentless as he punched Tony across the roof and he felt bits of the armor fall of as it became too damaged to keep him protected.

Stane threw a punch at him that he had to roll under, only for the bigger suits arm to reach down and scoop him up into a bear hug.

His vision swam as the huge arms dented his armor and short circuited his system. He tried to deploy flares to distract Stane but it was useless as the command didn't go through. Tony was on the verge of blacking out before Stane was forcibly pulled off him and tossed across the roof like a child's toy.

Tony stared as he saw the back of the Kid as he stood there, closed motorcycle helmet on, clashing horribly with his plaid shirt, his fists clenched, he stood like a sentinal in front of Tony saying without talking that Stane would have to go through him to get lt Tony.

Stane stumbled back to his feet and smiled as the outer shell of his suit popped open to reveal its pilot smirking at Clark.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked arrogantly as Iron Monger stomped back towards them.

Tony could almost see Clark smirk inside the helmet and there was a bright red light on the visor of the helmet before two red beams of light shone through, shattering the helmet apart and sweeping down to cut off Iron Monger's legs at the knees.

Stane stared in abject terror at the momentary red eyed Clark before the fire left them and he toppled over onto the skylight.

Tony pressed his comm and told Kara to overload the reactor and Clark shielded him as the entire thing blew up releasing a ton of energy straight up into the sky.

* * *

Kara pressed the button hoping against hope that she would get to Tony in time to be able to protect him from the explosion. But just as the arc reactor pulsed she saw a pane of glass fall from the skylight and straight on top of her. She would have easily dodged it with her speed if she wasn't distracted for that second as something grabbed a hold of her and the next second she felt an immense squeezing sensation and she was falling to her knees in the parking lot watching the white blue light, that she had triggered shoot up into the sky.

Panicked at her predicament and fearing that she was too late to save Tony she spun around to confront her teleporter and paused as she caught sight of the red hair.

"Susan?" she asked hesitantly, still a little out of breath.

"Hey, Kara," she replied awkwardly. "So I'm guessing we need to talk?" She asked pointedly looking down at Kara's shoes.

When the Kryptonian followed her gaze, she realized that in her indignation and fear, she had lost control again and she was now floating a foot above ground.

Sighing she dropped back down but didn't answer Susan. "I need to get back!" she said frantically. "Tony, he's still up there."

Susan shook her head, no. "Daphne got Tony out," she said quickly. "I was supposed to get you out and she him."

Kara frowned. "Well did she?" Kara asked, still anxious.

Susan glanced around behind them then nodded. There was shower of green sparks that rose above the buildings blocks down.

"Yes," she finally answered pointing at the sparks. "Green means he's okay."

Kara didn't know how she knew but she felt Susan's honesty in her words. However that did mean that Susan was right.

"So I guess you're right," she said folding her arms and trying to stare down the first person she had met aside from herself with extraordinary powers. "We do need to talk.

* * *

**_Hello! Long time no write! How are you guys doing? I tell you I've never been more happy not being an American. And that is just about all the politics I'll discuss on this platform._**

**_So new chapter bitches! I hope you enjoyed. Basically this is the ending of Iron Man 1. I hope the changes to suit the invasion of two separate universes came off as naturally as I thought it did._**

**_Won't put a longer note here, just enjoy the new chapter and review if ya like! Cheers. _**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Twenty**

Clark stumbled slightly as the sudden, but not unfamiliar, feeling of Apparation enveloped him and he breathed through the sensation while wondering which magic user was responsible for their extraction.

As they came out on the other side of their teleportation landing in a non descript looking alleyway far off in the distance he spotted the arc reactor facility still exploding, he turned around and recognized the long, silver blonde mane of their rescuer. Feeling that being surprised at her feat of magic was appropriate he started to adopt a look of astonishment before his ears caught the sound of Tony's heartbeat which was always in the periphery of his senses.

The weakness of the beats surprised him but when he looked down at the man he thought of as his brother, his own heart came to a stop.

Tony wasn't moving. Where his arc reactor was supposed to be was a gaping hole the size of a dinner plate!

"Fuck!" he yelped in panic looking frantically to Daphne who was looking up at the sky apparently sending green sparks to signal someone. "Daphne Tony's splinched!"

The woman spun around to look at the two men, Clark laying Tony slowly down on the ground even as his panic rose.

Daphne rushed over to their side. "How did this happen?" she asked, for once looking something other than put together. "I was very careful!" She muttered something under her breath and a silver streak flew out of her wand and out through the nearest wall. She quickly turned back to Tony, then she pulled up short. "Wait how do you know about splinching?!" She asked accusingly.

Clark shook his head. "Never mind that!" he said half afraid half angry. "It must have been his arc reactor. Electricity doesn't work well with magic." He looked up to meet the older womans cool grey eyes. "Can you help him?" he asked her imploringly.

Daphne looked anguished at the near adult farm boy, even as she waved her wand over the wound in Tony's chest. "I have some potions that could help," she answered hesitantly but she met his eyes with pain in her own. "But by the time I get back with them he could bleed out."

Clark himself was scanning Tony's body with his vision but even he knew that this wasn't something a simple cauterizing could fix.

To add to their trouble two pops announced the arrival of Susan with Kara in tow. By now Tony's eyes had closed and his breathing was becoming shallow.

Kara let out a gasp as she saw the chaos they had arrived into.

Clark looked around from one helpless individual in the alley to the other. He had no idea what Kara was doing here, but that didn't matter. Tony was dying and his powers weren't going to be any help. Without any further thought he grabbed his bracelet and pulled, watching as the small colorful beads Lily Marie had insisted on sewing on it scattered across the filthy asphalt even as, in a whirl of color, his parents arrived beside him.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had just settled down for dinner when the signal went off, with a thought Hermione sent off a Patronus to Andy, letting her know that Clark needed them. Then without further ado the couple clasped hands and Hermione tapped her wand to Harry's bracelet both feeling the tug behind their navel as they were yanked off to their obviously desperate son's location.

Upon arriving the first thing they spotted was Clark and the fallen man in the iron suit that was their other son in all the ways that counted.

Fortunately for the people present Harry and Hermione were well versed in dealing with high pressure situations and hadn't let their years of inaction render them incapable. Almost immediately Hermione, ignoring the rest of the people in the room, knelt down next to the side of Tony that wasn't occupied by a slightly hysterical Clark.

She pointed her wand at her belt and summoned two vials from a hidden pocket that had a bottomless charm on it. The first vial that she grabbed was a deep blood red, the other a clear one. She didn't bother making her unconscious patient drink them but instead she just switched the potions with his stomach contents. Vanishing the vials she stood up as Tony's breathing slowed down even more but the blood that was pouring out of his chest slowed.

Hermione turned around too look at Harry who had by now catalogued area for danger and identified all the people in the alley but had stayed silent watching his wife work.

"He's stable," she said finally allowing some anxiety to show as she wiped her brow with her sleeve. "I need to take him with me to the farm, the Blood Replenisher and the Draught of Living Death I gave him are fortunately some of the few potions that work on non magicals without side effects but anything else will need to be mostly wand work."

Harry who had already recognized the potions she had brought up, nodded at her decision and tossed her one of the emergency portkeys that took them straight to Hermione's potions lair where she had a full medical ward setup.

"I'll handle things here and bring them all over in a minute," he replied indicating the assembled women and their son.

Hermione grabbed the portkey nodding back her agreement of the plan and turned to her slightly shivering son. Pulling him in for a much needed embrace for the both of them, she whispered soft words of reassurance and encouragement before kneeling down next to the prone Ironman and with a hand on his chest plate, she tapped the portkey with her wand and they vanished with a blur of red and gold.

Once his wife was gone and the danger of Tony bleeding out had subsided, Harry turned to the rest of the room and let out a breath. "Well, anyone want to fill me in on what in the name of all that is holy happened to Tony?" he looked to Clark for an explanation but his eyes swept the room and landed on Kara Danvers, the one person in the room to whom magic wasn't known and he felt a headache come on as he realized that he might need to wipe her memory before all was said and done this night.

* * *

Kara on the other hand was going through so many emotions that she couldn't even settle on what to think. First she had exposed herself as something other than human, then she found out that magic was real, then she gets transported to safety but sees her boss almost at the brink of death, and then finally somehow Clark's parents pop out of nowhere and somehow stabilize Tony only for one of them to whisk him away to Rao knows where leaving the other standing there waiting expectantly for an explanation.

She glanced sideways at Susan, hoping against hope that she heeded Kara's desperate request, before she teleported them to not mention her powers to Tony or Clark for now, Susan had acquiesced to her request only because she herself had a secret to keep.

The barely imperceptible nod that Susan gave Kara might not have been spotted if she was human. She breathed a sigh of relief though when she did catch it and nodded back at the _magician?_ Before turning her attention back to Jonathan Kent as Clark started to explain exactly what had been happening since Tony returned to the states.

Even Kara was surprised at some of the details that the boy revealed about Tony's abduction and subsequent decisions to take back his weapons and make his captors pay for their crimes. By the time Clark finished the grip on the stick that Jonathan was holding was so tight that Kara thought he might just snap it. Rao, Kara would have probably turned that stick to dust by now.

She saw Jonathan process the information Clark provided before nodding. He produced a thin string from one of his pockets and tapped it with his stick. Amazingly it turned into a thick rope right in front of her eyes. Kara shook her head at herself, she could fly, run at insane speeds, probably lift an entire oil tanker with one hand, freeze things at below zero temperatures and shoot lasers from her eyes! And here she was being amazed at a small thing turning into a big thing.

Fortunately for Kara her internal monolgue remained internal and she thanked her inhuman reflexes for being able to catch the rope that Jonathan tossed her despite being distracted.

Jonathan smiled kindly at her and she couldn't help but return said smile. She _knew_ Jonathan Kent. She _liked_ Jonathan Kent. Just because he could now do magic didn't make him any different than the man she had met so many times before.

"Now Miss Danvers, the rest know this, but I need you to hold onto this rope very tightly and whatever happens once I tap my wand on it, do not let go."

Kara looked from the concerned face of Jonathan Kent to the expectant face of Clark and the encouraging faces of Daphne and Susan and taking a long deep breath, she nodded her assent.

Once everyone was clutching the rope Clark's father counted from three. Two. One.

Kara felt a strong pull behind her naval as if a fishing hook had just painlessly hooked into her stomach from behind. And then she was whirled away into a sea of colors. It took all of her strength not to start flying, to fight against the whirlwind. The trip took seconds but felt longer before she was thrown from group and landed hard on her butt in the middle of what she recognized as the Kent Farm Barn, turning her head she glimpsed Clark's bedroom up the stairs as she stood up and brushed off the hay that had gotten stuck to her when she landed.

Turning around she couldn't help but scowl at the fact that she was the only one who had fallen, the rest were still gathered around the rope that had brought them here. None were laughing at her but she couldnl see them hiding smiles. Kara huffed.

"Whatever that was," she said pointing to the rope. "You can keep it to yourself, next time I'm taking the taxi."

At this Jonathan did let go of a laugh appreciating Kara's sense of humor lightening the load even while they were all worried about Tony's condition.

Once Jonathan stored away the rope, shrinking it back into a string, he led the four out of the Barn and over to the house.

As they entered the living room Kara saw Martha pacing in front of the hearth. As she looked up at their entry and immediately rushed over to Jonathan.

"Martha how's Tony?" he asked his wife who was wringing her hands in agitation but seemed to calm as Jonathan clasped his own hands over hers grounding her.

"He's still stable and under the Draught," she sighed a little bit of frustration leaking through in her voice. "It's a little bit more complicated than I initially thought. The splinch ripped the reactor and the chest piece he had installed along with it. There is a very large hole in his chest bone and the shrapnel slivers that he's been keeping at bay with the electro magnet are even closer to his heart then ever."

Martha broke away from Jonathan and resumed her pacing." So I can't just wave my wand and fix the bones he's missing! I'm going to have to vanish his entire chest cavity, remove the shrapnel and then regrow new bones." She glanced up at Jonathan with shining eyes, her wavy hair had fallen out of the neat bun she had kept it in. Kara had actually never seen Martha so distraught before. "I don't know what prompted me to try and make skele-gro work with muggles but thank Merlin I actually made it work," she ran a hand through her already messy hair. "I don't know how I feel about Tony being my first human trial though."

Jonathan walked forwards and engulfed his wife in a hug. Martha struggled for a moment before sinking into the embrace. It was only a hug, but Kara felt the need to look away because the embrace between them seemed too intimate to be intruded upon. She turned to Clark and noticed that he had already averted his eyes and was staring intensely in the direction of the pantry.

"Love do you think maybe you should let Andy handle Tony's care? Maybe you're too close to this?" she expected Martha to get angry, get fired up at the implication that she couldn't separate herself from her emotions. But all Martha did was let out a long and bone-weary sigh.

"Probably," she heard the Kent matriarch admit. "But I can't trust Tony's care to anyone else. If something happens to him because of me not being there, Clark might forgive me someday, but I won't ever forgive myself."

She whispered those words to Jonathan and the only reason Kara heard them was because of her enhanced hearing. For a moment Clark shifted as if he had heard her too but then he turned back to staring at the pantry. Exactly what was so fascinating about the pantry?

"If you're sure?" Jonathan tried one more time and his wife pushed off his chest and she heard the sound of lips meeting lips and now Kara _knew_ was definitely intruding.

"I'm sure," she reasserted and moved out of his embrace. "Daphne I could really use your help with Tony."

Daphne didn't even question her, already moving to follow Martha until Susan caught her and laid a small kiss to the platinum blonde's lips before letting her go.

Before Martha left the room she cast an appraising eye over Kara then looked at Jonathan. "Remember, no memory charms."

She saw Jonathan nod his acceptance of his wife's ruling and Kara felt a deep apprehension at the notion of _memory charms?_

She decided quickly to sit as far away from Jonathan and his _wand, __did they say? _as she could, just in case. Clark and Jonathan settled on a couch by themselves and Susan settled on an armchair near Kara.

Jonathan smiled at Kara's defensive posture and tried to assure her about his intentions.

"You can relax Miss Danvers, my wife has already decided, so I will not be attempting to wipe your memories."

Kara was not reassured. "Meaning that you would have done so if she hadn't asked you not to?"

She saw Jonathan's features harden for a second and it was all the confirmation she needed.

"No, Kara," said Clark jumping to her defense. "I wouldn't have let Dad do that either."

Kara fixed Clark with her stare assessing his honesty before determining that he was telling the truth, it still did not calm.

"All that tells me is that if it weren't for your wife and son," she said turning to Jonathan. "You would make me forget that all this ever happened?" she asked her ire rising. "I mean I know I'm not as close to you guys as Tony but I don't think I've given you any reason to mistrust me."

Jonathan's jaw clenched. "You're mistaken, Miss Danvers. It's only my trust and Tony's opinion of you that has stayed my wand for so long," he said, no regret in his voice. "Rest assured I will do anything to protect my family."

"I'm not a threat to your family!" Kara retorted heatedly.

"No," agreed Jonathan. "But your mind is another story."

"Whats wrong with my mind?" she asked. '_Other than the absence of missing __memories_,' she thought to herself scathingly

"It's unprotected," he said softly apology in his tone. "A skilled wizard could take your memories of my family without your consent. It's better to not have those memories lest you are put in more danger than necessary."

Kara crossed her arms still unsure but recognizing that Jonathan might be a desperate man trying to keep his family, and surprisingly herself, safe.

"Why would someone want to come after your family?"

Clark jumped in at that point. "Dad maybe we're going about this wrong."

Jonathan rubbed a hand over his face and nodded. "Fine, get the Pensieve."

And Kara got even more confused as Clark got up and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Harry watched as tears ran down Kara's cheeks as his son narrated his life's story with the help of their Pensieve. It wasn't fun reliving it all but the understanding in Kara Danvers eyes was worth it.

And that's why it hurt him more to do this. Kara did not know about Clark and if he couldn't protect his and his wife's magical secret, he could deal with it, but he was never going to give away Clark's origin freely. He would protect his son til his dying breath, if his integrity and sense of honor comes into question, then so be it.

"The problem was, that while I defeated Voldemort, all of his followers were not caught. The ones in hiding kept hiding, but a lot of them vowed revenge against me and my family. And when I married Hermione and adopted Clark, who is a muggle child, it gave them even more reason to come after them."

Harry sighed and looked away. "If it were only me, I would have stayed and fought, but I had a wife and a child. I had to think of them first. So I ran to the States and we hid here and I don't regret that because I got to see my son and my daughter grow up. But now I have got more to lose than ever." He gave Kara a small smile. "So you see Miss Danvers, it's not about not trusting you. It's about you being one more person that I will be bound to protect if you were know about us."

Kara nodded. "I think I get it now," she said as she wiped away her tears and Harry felt that twinge of guilt at deceiving the caring woman in front of her. "Is there no way to protect my mind against these magical intrusions?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry shook his head. "You have to be magical in order to learn the defense techniques. There are however runes that can detect when you're being attacked by a Legilimens. Our bracelets," he showed Kara his own, "have a rune like that so it will light up as soon as it detects a mental attack."

"Can I have one of those then?" she asked eagerly. "I don't like the idea of being mind wiped but I also don't want to give up your location in case someone trys to scan me."

Harry smiled at her. "You are too good for this world Miss Danvers." and he laughed as Kara blushed.

* * *

Clark once again looked downwards through the pantry wall and into the makeshift medical ward that his mother had made a while ago; fully stocked with magical and muggle supplies ranging from murtlap essence to morphine drips. And it was a godsend because a lot of the magical remedies did not work on Tony. Thankfully his mom had been working over the years, in secret, to combine the two separate medical practices and with the help of Andy they had succeeded in some ways to be able to manufacture a mix of potions and spells that worked on muggle patients but did not cause adverse effects that were likely to occur if a muggle was given normal magical treatments.

He had been keeping an eye on what his mother and Daphne were doing while he and his dad were filling Kara in on the wizarding world. He had winced slightly at the lie his dad had told about the reason for their hiding but it had been drilled into his head for a long time that his secret was only supposed to be told to the smallest amount of people. Personally Clark believed that they could trust Kara completely but his father was always extra cautious.

Before he didn't really understand his dad's desperate attempts at keeping Clark's real origins a secret. But ever since Lily Marie came into their lives, Clark understood the need to protect someone to the point of being unreasonable. He had to constantly fight with himself to try to let Lily live freely because for a while he was always superspeeding to save her from the smallest bumps and scrapes.

Even now with another person knowing about their magical secret he was terrified of someone finding out about Lily's magic and trying to abduct her and experiment on her. So he didn't stop his father from trying to protect him but eventually he and his parents needed to have a talk, because if he was guessing Tony and Kara's intentions towards each other correctly; then she might have to be included in his Alien heritage if she became a bigger part of their surrogate family.

Movement from Tony's ward caught Clark's eye as he watched his mother approach with her wand extended. Daphne was standing by next to them as his mom slowly removed the metal armor surrounding Tony. Clark knew that without the arc reactor in place the armor would have to be removed by brute force but his mom's gentle banishing charms seemed to be doing the trick.

He was grateful for the heavy subject still being discussed in the living room, because it allowed Clark to watch the proceedings in the medical ward without anyone noticing.

As soon as Tony's chest was clear, Clark tried really hard not to focus on the gaping hole in the center of his chest, his mom waved her wand in a complicated pattern from one side of Tony's chest to the other pause and then repeated. Four cycles of this and he watched in morbid fascination as Tony's chest sank down significantly. It was like his torso was a balloon that had been slowly let out of air.

He had to then look away as with another wave of her wand his mom pulled the shrapnel out that had been slowly moving towards Tony's heart. Unfortunately there was no delicate way to do this as risking a vanishing charm so close to Tony's heart could be catastrophic so the metal shards had to be pulled out by a summoning charm that ripped through Tony's deflated chest in a bloody stream.

Thankfully when he looked back his mom had quickly managed to heal the cuts and vanish the blood, stabilizing Tony's heart rate which had picked up rapidly in Clark's ear when the summoning was performed.

He thanked the gods maybe even Rao, as Jor-Els AI had told him, that his mother had a steady hand in a crisis, despite freaking out earlier. He knew it must be killing her to perform experimental magical surgery on Tony but he also knew that she wouldn't be able to entrust anyone else with his care..

Finally it seemed like only administering the modified Skele-Gro was left, the cuts and bruises Tony had sustained in his fight with Stane had already been healed by Daphne. Unlike with the previous potions this was attached to an IV drip which his mom expertly applied to Tony's forearm and Clark breathed a sigh of relief when, finally, she pulled off her mask and gloves and covered Tony's exposed chest and still present circular wound. Unfortunately that particular injury would not be easily fixed with a wave of a wand, since they had to wait for his chest to regrow before growing muscles, tendons and sinew in and around the bones.

As Kara and his dad finished discussing how they were going to protect her mind from unwanted invasions, Daphne came back into the living room to tell them about the successful surgery. Now all they needed to do was wait.

* * *

**_It has been a while, hasn't it? Well all I can say is that I'm still invested in completing this story and actually making a Saga out of it. I hope ya'll can hang with me till then!_**

**_And yes, I know that the Kara reveal people were expecting didn't actually happen but I never intended for her to find out so soon._**

**_ It's gonna happen eventually but right now only Susan and Daph know and the girls might have this secret between them for a while same as the Kent's having theirs._**

**_Anyways, keep the reviews coming in and I'll update as quickly as I can. Cheers! _**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**The Boy Who Fell From The Sky**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The morning sun hit the large sign next to the road, illuminating the words **_'Welcome to Central City'_** in large colorful tones. Clark slowly walked up to the sign, smiled and stared out at said city sprawled across the landscape, the pin pricks of artificial lights blinking out to give way to the brightness of the upcoming day.

The Kansas farmboy breathed out a huge sigh of contentment as he secured his backpack on one shoulder and shot forwards speeding through the highway, scanning far ahead for any traffic that would require him to slow down or dodge out of sight, lest his powers be discovered.

As he ran he smiled at the feel of his new shoes on the tarmac that made by his brother in all but blood, Tony Stark. Or as the world now knew him as; Iron-Man. His dad still shook his head at Tony's foolishness but he had also called the Billionaire immediately after the press conference to thank the younger man.

Clark frowned as he thought back to that day. He had not been as discreet as he had hoped to be and there were some eye witness accounts of a third player being involved that day when the showdown between Iron-Man and Iron Monger took place.

Tony had been agonizing over this well before he was scheduled to appear before the press and so when he had taken to the podium, he had tossed the notes given to him by SHIELD and just declared the he was Iron-Man immediately taking the attention off of Clark as the news for the next six months focused solely on the dramatic reveal of Tony Stark, playboy billionaire, being the man in the Avenging Iron suit.

If anyone knew how to play the press like a fiddle, it was Tony.

Tony's recovery from his splinching accident was surprisingly quick, after his bones had been regrown by Clark's mom, it had been a matter of spell work to get the hole in his chest fixed and a potion to get his blood replenished. Once the antidote to the Draught of Living Death was given, Tony was up and at 'em by midday.

After a mandatory cuddle with Lily Marie who had refused to let go of her big brother for hours, his dad had porkeyed Tony and Kara back to LA for the press conference that night, with Daphne and Susan Aparating back by themselves.

After taking the heat off Clark, Tony continued to take Stark Industries towards its new future with goals of providing clean energy to the world and one of the most rerun speeches given by him promising to the world to deliver "Peace in our time." Clark had never been prouder of Tony.

As Clark closed into the city limits he slowed down and thought back to his decision to take this second cross country road trip. Tony had declared that inorder to cement his legacy and to pay tribute to his dad, he was going to be bringing back the Stark Expo. A week celebrating the technology of the past and heralding the technology of the future. The nerd in him was excited at the prospect of seeing the advancements that humanity was making and the child in him was just eager to see his big brothers vision brought to life.

There was also the promise from Tony that they would be celebrating his eighteenth birthday in style and that it was a happy coincidence that his coming of age was taking place smack dab in the middle of the Stark Expo.

Tony had made his mom and dad nervous with the mention of taking Clark to this new club that was open but eventually they decided that they could only protect him for so long.

When Tony had woken up after his healing he had thanked Clark for watching his back and that more than anything seemed to prove to his parents that maybe Clark was ready to face the world. The fact that they hadn't even protested when he said he was going to walk to LA instead of flying on Tony's offered jet was testament to their shift in perspective and Clark was grateful.

He had passed through three small towns on his way from Kansas to LA and he had found someway in each town to help the people with his skills.

In the first town he had helped discreetly lift a new water tower in the town square, subtly lending the strength of ten men to the ropes instead of one.

The second town had been a little bit more involved because a distressed couple had lost their child. Clark picked up on their desperation as they asked a police officer for help who was at a complete loss for what to do.

Clark honed in on the child's description and immediately sent his senses outwards listening with his ears and seeing through the buildings surrounding him in the market district.

Not hearing any crying children he focused on the kids description, on what he was wearing. Finally almost three blocks away he found the boy, seven years old with thick blonde hair resembling his father, dressed in a red Transformers t-shirt and green pants clutching a juice box.

It looked like he had found a friend and might have followed her to a playing spot where the girl was showing him her trucks.

As he looked back towards the couple and the cop that was now noting down the kids description he quickly walked up to them interrupting.

"Excuse me, sir? Ma'am?" he asked the couple politely, his parents ingrained manners shining through. "I couldn't help but overhear, I think I saw a kid matching your description playing with a girl a few blocks back there," he said pointing to where the boy was.

The beat cop looked at him suspiciously which of course was expected, but the mother and father cast him hesitant but hopeful looks. Clark smiled at them reassuringly.

"I can show you where I saw him?" he suggested gently, and the mother immediately latched onto his arm.

"Please, can you?" she asked him, as if she couldn't believe that someone gave a damn about their problem.

Clark's smile did not falter and he nodded. "Sure, just follow me," he said and turned towards the spot where he saw the boy.

The joy in the parents eyes as they reunited with their boy was heart-warming and Clark discovered that there was nothing he liked more than helping other people.

Refusing any sort of recompense for a deed he considered something everyone would do, Clark set off for the next town.

The third time he helped someone was when he stopped a purse snatcher. The poor kid was quick enough to catch the lady unawares but he was unfortunate in that he ran straight towards Clark who stopped him in his tracks with very little effort.

When the boy pulled out a knife and made to slash Clark, he gave the thief the 'finger poke of doom' as Tony liked to call it, and konked him out just as the older woman caught up to them. Clark bent down and lifted the purse off of the offender and handed it to her with little to no fanfare but the lady sung his praises until his cheeks turned red and he tried to escape.

He suggested that she call the authorities, that maybe a few days in the lockup might give him some perspective.

But the lady, maybe even turning out to be more naive than Clark, looked down at the kid and felt a sense of pity at the youth who wasn't even Clark's age and was already starting down a path of crime. Choosing not to give the boy a criminal record she decided to wait for him to wake up and try and talk to him.

Clark took away his knife but decided that if she was going to risk herself like that then Clark would wait with her.

In the end the boy woke up and they sat down on a nearby bench with the lady, Tricia trying to talk some sense to him. The kid stonewalled them for a while before finally coming clean about the fact that he had been orphaned two years ago at fourteen and was now at a foster home that was abusive and he preferred to stay away from them and only went there to sleep.

Tricia offered Jack, the kid, a deal. If he could promise her to stop stealing, she could offer him enrollment in a boarding school where he didn't have to worry about food or shelter and he could continue his education.

Clark was blown away at the woman's generosity and now understood that what he had mistaken for as naivete was in fact, hope for humanity. He learned that Tricia was a widower who was well off but had four foster kids of her own, she explained that if she could, she would have taken Jack in as well but her house could only hold the four. The boarding school was the next best option.

She gave Jack a hundred dollars to keep him for a few days until she got the paperwork finalized and Clark could tell by the beat of the boys heart that his promise to adhere to the older woman's request was sincere. Clark sat there afterwards blown away by the interaction. He couldn't believe what had taken place in front of him.

He was prepared to let the kid spend a few days in jail but even he knew that when he got out, he wouldn't be better off. Chances were that he would be worse and forced to worse to survive. In a few minutes this woman, who Jack had done wrong, gave him hope for the future.

Sitting there, bidding farewell to Tricia and Jack as they exchanged numbers and went their separate ways, Clark decided that he would follow Tricia's example. If he wanted to use his powers for good then he would have to set himself to a set of ideals. Chances were good that he would encounter the worst of humanity on this path but he would look for the best in them and not lose hope. He might be strong and fast and could shoot fire from his eyes and ice from his mouth but Hope would be his strongest power.

He had set off from that town with renewed vigor and after crossing two more, he had brought himself here; to Central City.

Slowing down as he arrived in the city proper Clark walked over to the closet motel and booked himself a room and dropped his bag, she his dust ridden clothed and slumped face first onto the bed.

* * *

When he woke up it was afternoon and he could hear the dwindling of the rush hour traffic slowly fade off as people of the city settled back into their work places.

Clark decided to freshen up then hit the streets. He needed to explore and thankfully he could easily go anywhere he liked without being in danger of being mugged. He strolled through the city, superspeeding district to district, slowing down to take in the sights, taking care not to be spotted. He could just imagine the headlines in the Central City Gazette; **_Supersonic Speedster Spotted in Central City Streets!_**

Shaking his head at his own absurd thoughts Clark passed through an alley and he glanced to his left, spotting a kid walking across the street alone a few blocks down. School must be out, he thought to himself. He was just about to turn and go further down his aimless path when he spotted a group of adolescents come down the same path as the lone kid had. He heard their catcalls at the jeered the kid in front of them and the boy looked up from his shoes his gaze searching as he was startled out of his thoughts.

He glanced around taking notice of Clark a few blocks away before he looked back and saw the boys. To Clarks surprise the kid immediately broke out in a run, sprinting off into the distance.

The boys, though, were not to be denied and gave chase and they all ran out of his sight. Clark followed them with his vision, hoping that the kid would be fast enough to escape. And boy was he fast, but not fast enough.

It took only a second for Clark to decide if he was going to interfere with bullying kids or not. He was off around the corner before the second was up. He caught up to them just as the bully groups leader grabbed the smaller kids jacket and pulled him down to the ground causing him to rip his jeans and skin his knees.

In the second he took to slow down and not be spotted the second bully took the opportunity to land a weak punch to the boys face splitting his lip and causing him to grunt in pain. But that was as far as they could take it.

"Let him go!" said Clark calmly but allowing a little darkness to seep into his voice. The four boys immediately froze and turned around looking wide eyed up at Clark. He caught a glimpse of the kid on the ground looking up at him in confusion while scrabbling back on his hands and feet to try and put some distance between himself and the bullys.

The boys sized him up and shared a look with each other before bolting. Clark stared after them knowing it would be too easy to catch them but leaving it be as he heard quick shuffling as the kid got back up to his feet and locked eyes with him.

The kid was thin and younger than Clark had realized, it looked like he was just approaching puberty and had to have a growth spurt. He looked wiry but not scrawny or unhealthy and his clothes and shoes didn't speak of riches but it was clever he wasn't poor or homeless.

His brown eyes were filled with curiosity more than fear as they locked gaze and Clark suspected the the kid put more trust in adults than children his own age. Makes sense seeing as he didn't appear to have any friends who would walk home with him and was a victim of bullying.

"You all right, Kid?" he asked slowly approaching the boy who nodded hesitantly.

"Yes sir, thank you," he offered as he bent down to pick up his bag and shoulder it having to sling it with one strap since the other had been ripped by the boy who had grabbed it.

"It's fine," Clark replied keeping his distance incase he scared the kid. "I'm Clark," he offered with a encouraging smile.

"Barry," he muttered as he shyly returned the smile.

"This happen often?" he asked indicating the alley where the bullies had run off to.

The kid avoided eyes contact and shook his head. "I'm usually fast enough that I can outrun them home before they catch me." He shrugged. "Guess I was too slow today."

Clark frowned. "I meant do they chase you often, not if they manage to get their hands on you?"

Barry just shrugged again but still nodded and Clark sighed, knowing how schoolyard bullying went having experienced some of it until Tony had told him to stand up for himself without using his powers as opposed to his Dad who had just told him to keep his head down. Sometimes in the effort to protect his secret his dad tended to give bad advice, which was why he was so grateful to have Tony in his life.

As he looked over Barry once more, Clark wished he knew the kid well enough to be what Tony had been for him. But for now the best he could do was make sure the kid got home safe.

"You live close by?" he asked knowing that since he was walking home that the boy probably lived a few blocks away from the school.

"Just two blocks down that way," he said pointing down the street behind him.

Clark nodded. "Mind if I walk you home?"

Barry finally made eye contact with Clark and he could see that the kid didn't wouldn't mind the added protection of an adult but he still looked hesitant.

"I don't really know you, sir." He almost said it apologetically knowing that Clark probably had saved him from a severe beating, however Clark's mind flashed with the various warnings of Stanger Danger that had been drilled in his head when he was young and he nodded his agreement at Barry's caution.

"How I about I call your parents and they can make sure that it's okay for me to take you home?" he offered whipping out his phone.

Barry contemplated the issue for a moment before nodding his okay and rattling off his home phone number which he had memorized.

Clark dialed the Allen's home number and, who he assumed was, Barry's mother picked up the phone in two rings.

It took him a few minutes to explain the situation and when Clark had confirmed that she was free to have him checked out and handed the phone over to Barry to confirm his story, she okayed him walking Barry the few blocks left to their house.

On the way Barry turned to him and asked curiously. "I saw you all the way down the street when they started coming after me...?" he trailed off in n obvious question.

Clark smiled, having learned long ago that he had to roll with any comments about his abilities in case someone perceptive caught him lying.

"I'm very fast," he said honestly. "Almost inhumanly so," he admitted. He had also learned over the years that humans tended to not look to closely at the supernatural or the strange and he usually let them draw their own conclusions because the chances of them actually guessing that he was an Alien was very very slim.

Barry stared at him as they walked on with both eyebrows up in disbelief for a few seconds when he didn't offer anything else in explanation. Eventually he sighed and let his shoulders droop.

"Wish I was that fast," he said almost to himself but of course Clark heard him.

As the Allen's house came in sight and Clark saw Nora Allen anxiously waiting outside for Barry he smiled down at the kid and decided to give him some hope, false though it might be.

"Well Barry," he told the kid. "If you put in the effort, maybe some day you could be even faster than me."

And the smile he got at that fantasy made the lie worth it.

* * *

**_This is the first chapter that I'm genuinely not okay with. I was blocked so badly through most of this and the entire thing seems very forced and not at all like how I wanted it to go. I also cut it off early because I needed to get moving to the events it Ironman 2._**

**_Anyways I don't have much hope for positive reviews but still I would appreciate the feedback. Til the next one. Cheers. _**


End file.
